Keep Your Enemies Closer
by SpookshowBabyx
Summary: Venturing out into the less pleasant side of Boston to take matters into her own hands, Regina stumbles upon a recently incarcerated young blonde that has her own ideas about help and hospitality after stepping in to play tour guide... Set after Regina discovers the Saviour to be Henry's mother shortly after adopting him (series 3).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I was supposed to be wrapping up my fanfics... oh well... This is AU, as is probably obvious, and will centre around the idea of Regina trying to find Emma/ thwart her after finding out who she is following Sydney's fax in 'Saving Henry'. For any future sexy business- if there is any- Emma is eighteen in this, and what I mean by 'if there is any' is, this is going to be a 'fanfic' in the purest sense. Let me know what you want/ what you want to see, and I'll try and make it happen. Please review, and please request/ comment, and I'll shape this fic around reviews as it goes on. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

"You knew..."

"Knew _what_ exactly?"

"The child that you located for me in Phoenix?! His mother was found in the woods, outside of Storybrooke... Eigh_teen_ years ago..."

"... What a _startling_ coincidence."

"Eighteen years ago?!"

"I'm afraid I'm missing the significance? You'll have to forgive me; my memory's not what it used to be..."

"Henry's _mother_ was found as a baby, on a very_ significant_ day... The day this town... The day this town..."

"...'This town'_ what_?"

"...She's important isn't she? This... _Mother_...?"

"Is she important?... I suppose in as much as she gave birth to your son..."

"You... You built this... Into a whole thing, didn't you? You _made_ this happen! Because the mother... She's... She's..."

"She's _what_, Madame Mayor? This _mother_ that you seem to fear _so_ much?"

"Oh... You really know_ nothing_ of what I'm talking about?!"

"Well, I know you're upset; that much is clear..."

"You told me I'd come to you... That I had a hole in my heart! And... You_ want_ this to end... This town what I built... You want to destroy it all, by bringing this mother back! That's why you did all this!"

"...Did you know you have dark circles beneath your eyes? And a weary tremble to your voice?... Look what motherhood has done to you..."

"Play dumb all you want, you little imp! You should know who you're dealing with by now... I sacrificed _everything_ to build this life! And_ nothing_ will tear me away from my revenge!"

* * *

... Heated words... The brunette frowns as she studies herself in the looking glass; tweezing away the few errant imperfections to her brow.

Gold...

... The mother...

Her scowl furrows deeper as she purses her lips and shuts away her makeup case.

She is unsure what to make of the information gleaned from Sydney's fax. It is ominous... _More_ than ominous... But what to do with such a threat, she knows not.

What to do about this _Emma_... This _Emma Swan_...

Henry's birth mother...

... And a woman found abandoned- according to her files- not five hundred metres from where she now sits.

_"...Woman?"_

She sniffs dismissively; her full lips curling a little at their sides.

_Hardly._

_An eighteen year old_ hussy_ more like._

Not unheard of in that old, better world, but_ here_, in_ this_ world, the girl she seeks isn't even old enough to buy_ liquor._

_...Who I seek?_

Dark eyes glitter behind glass... But she supposes some truth lies in that notion.

The imp seems oblivious to the reasoning behind her anger, and thus she concludes her curse has worked...

Shoddy, then, to allow that last little nuisance to live.

The girl.

The girl found in the forest.

... Emma.

Snow's whelp.

The Savior.

She chuckles darkly at the thought... At the thought of some pale little wretch born of that traitor's womb coming to best her... She sees the little bitch now; soft spoken, fair skinned and sporting dark, raven hair just like her mother's... Perfect...

And that simply won't do.

Plucking her phone from the dresser, she dials swiftly and waits for Sydney to answer.

The reporter heralds her upon the forth ring.

"Sydney?"

"Madame Mayor?"

"I need you to look over Henry for a short while... I have some business to attend to out of town... I can't imagine it should take too long..."

* * *

Regina grimaces; stretching her back with a wince as she has been sat behind the wheel of her Benz for the past two hours.

She studies her surroundings shrewdly.

_Nervously._

Ordinarily, nerves are not customary in her way of approaching things, but, to be so far beyond her little town's walls- out here in the unknown- is something entirely unheard of.

True, she had travelled beyond Storybrooke's boundaries in order to collect her son, but that had been both a special occasionion, and in an area far less worrisome than that in which she finds herself now.

Ghastly words sprayed upon dirtied walls.

Streets she is unsure as to where the hell they might lead to.

A curious woman with a fat paunch and skeletal limbs swaying against a garage door with metal links entwining her scrawny wrist with a mean-mannered dog.

A young, dark-skinned boy strutting the street in a cardboard ensemble informing onlookers that their greed will amount to the world's end; two toned hair greasy and unkempt.

The brunette wrinkles her nose; checking for the third time the placard at the corner of the street.

'Pleasant View'.

... The irony lends her a sardonic grin.

"What a joke..."

Not that getting this far has been all that much of a joke...

Quite the opposite.

It has proven hard tracking down the Swan woman; this elusive 'Emma' born of the Fair Wretch's filthy deceit seeming to favour the road over any concrete address.

Not that the 'address' registered in Phoenix could have been any more_ concrete_.

A jail cell.

And didn't that just fill in any areas of doubt...

Regina smirks; slim hands tightening around the wheel of her car.

It has taken her a lot more effort than she might have liked to wind up here... Wherever_ here_ might be...But her search is at an end.

The Swan woman pays rent to a landlord that owns the buildings that surround her... And she doesn't plan on leaving until she susses out which one.

_...And then what?_

She doesn't know.

Originally, her thoughts had been that she would bring with her a small blade and render her business with the Fair Queen and her hateful spouse final once and for all... But... She has learnt to take caution where the Golden Imp and his creations are concerned.

Death may prove a little too_ permanent_ for the promiscuous little whore she seeks.

_Best play it safe._

Let it suffice for now to at the very least spy on the enemy.

Giving an authoritative sniff of resolution, she steps swiftly from her car; making her way to the first of the beaten doors that line the militant block of apartments shamefully.

She raises her fist to rap upon flaking iron, but is interrupted by a low wolf-whistle that sends the hairs along her spine rippling on end.

Turning on a sharp heel dangerously, she scans the dilapidated parking lot shrewdly for her perpetrator.

"... Oh..."

Is all that leaves pleasantly full lips as her gaze falls to the far right of the strong-smelling tarmac- festering in the summer heat- upon which she has parked her car.

It seems she should have factored in a plural threat; three men pushing themselves to their feet to saunter closer and closer in a fashion that hardly speaks of kindness.

"Hey Baby-"

"-What you doing here?-"

"-What you want, mamacita?"

Sculpted brows furrow, and the brunette shakes her head irritably

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You lost, bella?"

"... I'm looking for someone. Maybe you could-"

"-Ain't we all, mama, ain't we all? And_ you_, girl, you got a fine piece of meat out on offer. You-"

"I _beg_ your pardon?!"

Regina hisses; tightening her stance as her companions stalk ever closer.

"You had all better stop-"

"-That real silver round your neck? That real silk hiding the prize? That-"

"-Why... Looking for an outfit to wear to trial, Denny?"

A low growl from the Queen's left.

Feline.

Predatory.

The man closest to the brunette scowls- offering a remarkably visual gesture as to where their new guest can shove their opinions- before striding off with his apparent cronies lumbering in his wake.

Frowning up at the eroding stone that lines the path above the lot- and hosts the owner of the low growl that had sent her possible assailants on their way- Regina flicks back perfect hair with practiced arrogance; narrowing her eyes as her gaze falls upon a skinny little blonde regarding her curiously from her idle perch upon a crumbling pillar.

"You-"

"-You thick or something? Rocking up here dressed like that?"

"No... I'm looking for someone..."

"Uhuh, I heard you say."

"... Who are you?"

"... Who's asking?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"... Who are you?"_

_"... Who's asking?"_

The younger woman counters with a small grin, while the curious brunette in her seductive shoes and creaseless suit crosses her arms over the soft swell of her chest and offers a bemused expression in return.

"Regina. Regina Mills... I'm the Mayor of a town called Story-"

"-_Mayor_?! Well, shit... What the hell are you doing _here_, Madame Mayor?"

"Looking for someone."

"Yes, we'd established that. Who?"

The blonde cocks her head with lazy curiosity, swinging long legs that dangle precariously from her crumbling perch. Sniffing irritably- not appreciating the girl's bored drawl in the slightest- Regina tosses back glossy locks as she squints slightly against the harsh light of the sun that plays her companion's backdrop.

"Someone who lives here."

"... Hmmm."

"What...?"

A low purr; the Mayor finding herself becoming quickly agitated as complex green regards her cooly from above.

"Well, no offence or anything... You just don't look like a woman who might have much _business_ with anybody around here."

"... Perhaps looks can be deceiving."

"Oh, for sure, they can... That's not it though."

"Not what?"

"Well... You're not a cop playing a role... Your shoes are real, and your hair's been very recently blown out-"

"I hardly think that's-"

"-Seems to me, you're_ exactly_ what you look like... Someone that doesn't belong here."

"... I believe I can make my peace with that..."

Regina growls, before raising a brow when the blonde chuckles lightly in response and offers her a wide grin that brightens slightly arrogant features sunnily.

_No, not arrogant... _Aristocratic,_ almost..._

Frowning, the Mayor ponders bare legs beneath time-beaten shorts and dirty yellow curls that fall unrulily over one skinny shoulder. The girl's dusty tan is a little strange in relation to her surroundings, but her cheap tank and the fading bruise colouring her right bicep seem just about right. Her features are remarkably refined however; high cheekbones lending her the look of one born of good breeding.

"Well, good for you. This place is a dump."

"You live here?"

"I might do."

An impish glint to wide eyes, and the brunette purses her lips as she decides she has yet to make up her mind on just how to take the young woman perched above her.

"Well? Do you?"

"Somewhere around here, sure."

"I-"

"-As you said, looks can be deceiving. If I asked you for_ your_ address, would you give it to me?"

"... Why should you wish to know my address?"

"Why do you want to know _mine_?"

"I don't, I just... I'm _trying_ to ascertain if you might be able to _help_ me."

"Oh, then by all means, _ascertain_ away."

"I-"

"-And didn't I _just_ come to your rescue, Madame Mayor?"

"You-"

"-Or did you have it all under control?"

"... If you want me to thank you for speaking out of turn and imposing on a situation that had nothing to do with you then-"

"-Nope. Just clarifying who owes who is all."

The brunette narrows her eyes, regarding her unwanted saviour stoically.

"You were meddling. I hardly imagine that was a _calculated_ move on your part; three men turning tail at the mere bark of a little girl..."

"Perhaps they've felt my bite..."

"... Have they?"

"... Nah. We've had some pretty loud exchanges of opinion, but on the whole, once you get to know guys like Denny, you get to know them to be nothing but pervy fucks. They don't want to get into anything in case you bring up evidence of that fact. The guy's an asshole... He also squeals like a little bitch."

Regina blinks as she thins her lips; unaccustomed to such a use of language, especially in the flippant fashion the blonde seems to favour.

_That is no way for a lady to speak..._

No, but then she doesn't imagine there's much danger that the young woman running her mouth is_ going_ places.

"Charming... So? Will you help me? Or do you plan to continue rambling from your perch like some ill-mannered parakeet?

Again, husky laughter at this, and the Mayor struggles to comprehend what it might be the younger woman finds so amusing. As far as _she's_ concerned, this little dialogue has been both pointless and tiring.

"Oh, I'll help you... Firstly by warning you that you don't want to go leaving your car there."

"I'm not planning on sticking around."

"Then what do you want with them? This person you're looking for?"

"I..."

The brunette frowns; not entirely sure what the answer to that question might be herself.

_One step at a time._

_Let's just find the bitch to begin with._

"It's not a _friend_, that's for sure..."

"No... Not a friend."

"Then-"

"-My... Niece."

"Your niece? Your niece lives _here_?"

"... I believe so."

"Well... Without sounding _entirely_ racist, that doesn't really narrow it down."

The Mayor's cheeks flush with dusky colour, as she regards the blonde coldly.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"That you lucked out on complexion and hair, and I'm sure you're an _excellent_ dancer."

"... A little presumptive... What, and that would make you..."

"I suppose... I mean, I've never tasted your cooking... And it doesn't make me anything, apart from more of a sore-thumb in this dump than your niece will be."

"... We're related through marriage."

The blonde holds up dusty palms in surrender.

"Fine, fine. _I'm_ not the one that called you mamacita, Madame Mayor."

She rolls her tongue to offer the title a hispanic flair, and the darker woman sighs irritably.

"I-"

"-But I'll help you if I can."

"... Yes?"

"Well, sure... No one should have to go looking for their own family."

"... Quite."

"Who's your niece?"

"Her name is Emma. Emma Swan."

"... Emma Swan is your niece?"

Green eyes narrow, and the blonde studies the Mayor shrewdly; the silence that follows putting the brunette on edge, though she is unable to place exactly why.

"Yes... Do you know her?"

"... I do."

And there is something curious to the younger woman's tone, but then she springs down from the wall to land neatly on her feet, and brushes her backside down dismissively. Stalking a little closer until she stands before Regina, she regards her cooly; absent-mindedly assessing the darker woman's unique beauty and curious mannerisms.

"... Can you tell me where she lives?"

"Better."

"I-"

"-I'll take you to her."

"You-"

"-But first we'll move your car."

"Wait, _we_?!"

"Wouldn't want to leave it _here_, not a nice ride like this."

The blonde quips, sauntering over to the Benz and helping herself to a seat on the passenger side. Following quickly behind- her heels rapping out an irritated sticatto on the hot tarmac- Regina opens her own door, and addresses the younger woman with confusion.

"What are you-"

"-Come on, I know a place."

Thrown by her sudden loss of control over the situation, the Mayor slips behind the wheel with her brow furrowed as she studies the pretty young blonde; utterly perplexed.

"I... I mean-"

"-It's cool, you can totally trust me... Though I suppose I _would_ say that. What kind of engine does this thing have, anyway? Is this real leather? I-"

"-I don't even know your _name_!"

"Oh... Uh, Alice, I guess."

"You _guess_?"

"Sure. Alice. Now can we go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_I'm enjoying this one! Hopefully it's fun to read to? Hope you enjoy this next instalment, and please review!_

* * *

"Well, _come_ on! Keep going! You still have about six feet of space in front of you!"

The blonde grumbles; making a motion with her hand that the Mayor should continue to fill up the weather-beaten lean-to with sleek, black midnight.

"Are you sure about this?"

The older woman asks dubiously; dark eyes flickering repeatedly to her rearview mirror where she spies the owner's worse-for-wear bungalow looming a little behind them.

"Sure, I'm sure. What, you don't trust me?"

The younger woman grins, and Regina sighs as she switches off the ignition. Slipping from the Benz gracefully, she wrinkles her nose as her gaze falls upon her vehicle's neighbour; a beat up VW beetle painted a ghastly sunshine yellow.

"Not when I look at what's become of _that_ wreckage... _Not_ that the scrapes and dents serve to make that poor choice all_ that_ much worse..."

"It was like that before... And,_ I_ don't know... It's kind of... Well... Fun, I guess."

"Fun?... _That_ thing?"

"Well I mean-"

"-Whoever owns that piece of junk needs to rethink their notion of 'fun' in that case. An _eyesore_ would be a more appropriate description."

"...Whatever. Just lock her up. This place is _totally_ safe."

The blonde shrugs as she makes her way out onto the sun-scorched tufts that are all that remains of what once was a lawn.

"... The owner's won't cause a fuss?"

The Mayor tilts her jaw in the direction of the bungalow and her companion shakes her head dismissively.

"Owner won't see it."

"How do you-"

"-Woman that lives there's in her nineties. Her husband died just recently, and she's been afraid to leave the house ever since. 'Agoraphobia' that's called; I looked it up. Anyway, she pays some kid to come deliver her groceries once a week. Waste of time... It's a good day if she gets up to make it to the bathroom."

The younger woman shrugs and continues on towards the road a little ahead of them as the brunette throws her a cold glance and voices boldly

"That's a_ charming_ attitude you have there... But, I'm guessing if it works for_ you_ to know you have a place to pawn off all of those tools missing from that dusty rack- and whatever_ else_ you get out of this arrangement- then-"

"-I didn't do that."

The blonde snaps, and when she stops in her tracks to turn and face the Mayor, the older woman detects a deeper emotion than simple irritation.

Not the flippant agitation the younger woman has shown so far, but offence...

She raises her hands placatingly and retracts her words

"Okay, I just-"

"-Just what? You figured I saw a golden opportunity to screw someone over so I took it?"

"I don't even _know_ you... I-"

"-That's right. You don't."

The younger woman growls, but she remains at the brunette's side, and doesn't show any immediate signs of taking off. Frowning as she tries to gather her thoughts- her curious tagalong in no way a part of her original plan- Regina glances pensively at the blonde when the latter elaborates calmly.

"...I didn't take her stuff..."

"...Okay, I-"

"-When I got here, her husband wasn't dead yet; he was still busy dying... That's worse, you know? Back then, before it got hot like this, she'd be sat on that porch every time I walked past. She never raised a hand to me; I'm not sure she even realised that anybody else was going about their lives apart from her husband- clinging to his- and struggling through what was left of hers... Don't think she even_ saw_ me... But I saw that lean-to, and I saw the apple tree starting to blossom out there behind it... I wanted the _apples,_ okay? She wasn't using them, and they were going to waste. I never took any of that stuff out there in that shitty little garage. I just saw the apples, and I saw that she would be sitting out there- you could just about depend on it- daily, eating one of those packets of the Ritz crackers with the peanut butter in. Every day."

"_Fascinating_. I-"

"-The kid that does her groceries doesn't get her the peanut butter kind."

"... No?"

"No... One day, I came by, and she wasn't sat outside. Not the next day either. Then, I come across this kid with a bag of bread and milk and toiletries and stuff. He had a box of Ritz crackers too; the regular kind. The kind without the peanut butter."

Opening her mouth to offer up a snide comment as to the blonde's storytelling technique, the darker woman abruptly decides against it. The girl that sidles along beside her with her hands shoved into the pockets of her shorts is young, and hard to get a handle of. Matching the blonde's silence for a minute or two, when she _does_ speak, she does so without contempt

"...Did you tell him he was buying the wrong ones?"

"No... That time when I saw him and what he'd bought her, he dropped a scrap of paper halfway down the block. She'd made him a list. It said 'Ritz crackers', that's it. In the end, the kid gets ten dollars; probably doesn't give much of a crap, but then why_ should_ he? He_ could_ be working over in Wendy's down the block and earning a little more. He chose to run a few errands here and there instead; he's probably a good kid. Just unobservant."

"Whereas, you are?... If that's your point, then I'll accept it. If I offended you by-"

"-I didn't take her stuff. Only the apples... I pick her some too, and I get the crackers- the _right_ kind- and leave them out by the door. Just beside it... Next morning, they're always gone. I've left a book there once or twice two... I'm not even sure her eyes would make much of the print, but, I figured _I_ liked them, and maybe she would too... She doesn't _know_ you're using her garage, but then again,_ she's_ not using it, so how _would_ she?... Is that so wrong?"

"... I didn't mean any offence..."

Regina sighs, and to her surprise, the younger woman's spirits seem to raise swiftly; the blonde offering her a small grin and a shrug.

"Oh well... At least you know your hubcaps are safe."

"... Alloys..."

"Well, shit."

"If you say so... So, where _are_ we going? Where does she live?"

"Who?"

"... Emma..."

"Oh. Right. Not far... No, not far... She might not be there, though... I mean, maybe if we got something to eat or whatever, and then went on, it'd-"

"-I don't-... Fine."

The brunette answers irritably. She has little inclination to spend all too much longer with her rather eclectic tour-guide, but she has yet to decide on her course of action once she's reached her goal of finding the hateful woman she seeks.

That, and the girl beside her looks to be rather lacking in the 'grabbing something to eat' department. It has not escaped the Mayor's attention that she carries no purse or bag with her. Neither has she detected any kind of notable bulge in distractingly tight denim where she might be hiding a cellphone.

_Perhaps things work differently out here, perhaps-_

-But she knows they don't. _Storybrooke_ is where things work differently, and, as curious as the young blonde may be, she is a valuable asset while wandering unknown territory. That, and she knows Emma.

_That... And... There's something intriguing about her... In an odd sort of way..._

"Yeah? You want to get some food?"

"I suppose so."

"Great! I know a place."

"... Of course you do."

* * *

"You're allowed to_ chew_, you know..."

The Mayor offers with a disdainful sniff as she toys her fork through wilted lettuce unenthusiastically.

Her stoic attitude with which she approaches the puffy white buritto before her isn't shared by the blonde; the younger woman devouring hot-sauce soaked rice at an alarming speed. Narrowing curious green eyes as she chases her mouthful with a gulp of beer- straight from the bottle, and in _no_ way what the brunette had meant when asking the blonde if she would like a drink when given her cue by a surly waitress- her companion swallows with a little difficulty, and swipes a finger through the sauce glistening on her now empty plate.

"And _you're_ allowed to smile..."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Smile... You know... Lips stretched, teeth out... And if you're not going to eat that,_ I_ will, so stop shoving it about on your plate."

"You're afraid I'm tampering with the haute cuisine before me?"

"Oh, come _on_! What, this not the kind of food Mayors eat back where you come from?"

"... _No one_ eats this sort of thing where I come from..."

"Huh... Their loss."

"We'll agree to disagree."

The blonde laughs at this, before plucking up her bottle and resting the rim pensively against her bottom lip; regarding the darker woman thoughtfully with eyes wide with youth, and the Mayor imagines there would have been little chance of the younger woman getting served should she have been alone.

"So, what _do_ you want?"

"I'm sorry?"

"... With Emma... What do you want with her?"

"Oh... Well... It's just been a while since I last saw her, I suppose, and... I... I suppose we have some things to discuss... Family matters..."

"... Family matters..."

"Mmm..."

"Like what?"

"It's... It's not that much of an interesting story... It's-"

But the blonde shakes her head, holding up a couple of fingers which cause the brunette to frown in confusion, before two bottles of beer trickling with condensation get dumped unceremoniously before them by a waiter already taking his leave.

"-It's ok, I have time..."

The younger woman interjects with a curious hint of persuasion, sliding one of the bottles over towards her companion who regards the offering with a look as though the blonde has just served her up a vial of poison.

"I-"

"-What do you _really_ want with Emma Swan?"


	4. Chapter 4

_"-What do you really want with Emma Swan?"_

Glancing down at the bottle before her, before looking back up at the blonde who sips from her own beer indulgently, the Mayor sighs wearily; recognising the younger woman's question as one she's unlikely to let lie. Attempting to turn the tables, she raises a brow and enquires cooly

"How do _you_ know her, anyway? Is she a friend of yours?"

"Something like that."

"...'Something like that'...?"

"Hey, if you're allowed to use the phrase 'it's complicated', then so am I. I know her, that's what you wanted to know and that's what I told you."

"And yet you're rather evasive."

"Then that makes two of us. You tell me what I want to know, and maybe I tell you a little more about Emma."

"Or perhaps we split the bill and go our separate ways..."

The brunette purrs, meaning to do nothing of the sort. Still, she is denied the uneasy glimmer she had been expecting at the notion of asking the young woman to front up any form of payment; the blonde simply shrugging and eyeing her with a curious sense of superiority that sits oddly between the two of them.

"Nah... You don't mean that."

"Don't I?"

"Nope. You're buying me dinner- in case you hadn't realised that that's what you're doing- and I'm pretty sure you have no interest in getting into my pants... I'm not an _expert_ at reading people, but I'm_ pretty_ good at it, and-"

"-I have no interest in you in that way or any _other,_ and quite frankly, I'm outraged that you'd-"

"-oh, cool it. It's nothing to get all upset about... You could do a whole lot worse, Madame Mayor-"

The blonde drawls with a matter-of-fact shrug that has Regina swiftly taking a sip of her beer despite her dislike for the stuff... Better a graceless nip from the neck of a bottle than to offer the young woman before her the satisfaction of her gaze.

"-But it's cool if that's not your thing... It doesn't matter, anyway... The ball's_ still_ in my court."

"How so?"

"You want to find Emma Swan? You need me... And_ I_ need another drink."

"I_ beg_ your pardon?! I will _not_ tolerate such demands from a-"

"-I'm not _demanding_ anything. I'm thirsty. It's your choice whether you buy another round... I'll tell you something for nothing though... You decide to look for her without my help, and you'll _never_ find her."

"... You sound so sure."

"I am."

The blonde states simply, and the Mayor finds herself unequivocally certain that her curious companion tells her the truth. Sighing, she slides her barely touched bottle across the table towards the younger woman and heralds a waiter with a request for wine.

"There. Happy?"

"... I'm not _un_happy."

The blonde smirks, and Regina rolls her eyes as she concludes that the manners of the folk outside of Storybrooke are truly horrendous.

"Good; I'm_ terribly_ relieved."

An impish grin at this, and the brunette almost finds herself smiling back, before the young woman wriggles about on her stool in order to bring her knee up in front of her behind the table, and she decides such positivity is unwarranted. Carrying on from the blonde's original question, she progresses with caution.

"...I don't really _know_ what I want with Ms Swan if I'm honest. I suppose some sort of conversation would be the first point of call... As I said, it's been a while."

"Oh? When did you guys last see each other?"

"... A number of years ago."

"Hmmm... Where was that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just curious where you might have last seen her."

"Why?"

"I guess I'm just a curious person."

A shrug.

A frown.

"... Phoenix..."

"Really?... That's a _long_ way to have travelled to talk to someone you rarely see... Must have been important. _Memorable_ even."

"... It was a long time ago..."

"So you've said."

"So I have..."

"So why the sudden urgency to track her down? Are you looking of your own accord or did somebody send you."

"Who would have_ sent_ me?"

"You tell me. This is _your_ story."

"Nobody sent me... I just... I need to find her."

"Why?"

"... Because... Because I fear that she might otherwise come and find _me._.. And that would be unfavourable to say the least... There is a lot of history between her mother and I, and I fear that-"

"-Oh, right, yeah. You know her mother... How is she?"

"Who?"

"Her mother? Is she well? Happy? Frequently much too busy to talk as she thinks up fun things for the two of them to do together?"

"I..."

The brunette frowns; something spiteful in the younger woman's tone that makes her inexplicably uncomfortable.

"I'll bet she's just _full_ of tales about your favourite niece. I-"

"-As I've explained; we see very little of each other if we can help it... As such, Emma is rarely a topic of discussion..."

"And yet you fear her?"

"... I fear that things may become complicated should she attempt to seek me out."

"And why would she do that?"

"... I'm unsure... And I don't_ like_ to be unsure."

"So... What? You're warning her off? Warning her not to come to... Wherever it is you said you're from?"

"Storybrooke. Maine. She-"

"-Maine...?"

"Yes. And it's not so much a case of warning her off... I can't let her go there... I won't let her."

"... I see."

The blonde mutters; her brow furrowed as though deep in thought.

Such an expression causes the brunette only minimal cause for concern, as the young woman swiftly resumes gulping from the bottle in her hand; seeming suddenly entirely unfazed by the situation.

A well-honed act in the blonde's case.

Similar to the guise of not caring she has donned so many times before.

In reality; Emma tenses in her seat as she feels her mind begin to kick into overdrive. She is unsure what to make of what the attractive brunette has said, but she knows her own instincts well and she has learnt to trust them.

She doesn't believe this hoity toity Mayor in the slightest; how could she?

Doesn't know what it is that the darker woman could want...

She understands that the prim and perfect woman sat across from her is dangerous though.

She might not mean 'Alice' any harm, but the same can't be said for sure about Emma...

And she knows that that's her cue to split.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hopefully this makes sense. It was written in-between a ridiculous gym session, only to go back to the gym to actually do my job now, so even my finger muscles hurt... But I'm so goddamn dedicated ;) Please review! :)_

* * *

_And she knows that that's her cue to split._

_Eyes bright, she regards the darker woman shrewdly as the latter waits expectantly, and the blonde finds herself ever so slightly torn by her decision. She has lived her life predominantly by the ethos of trusting her instincts, something which has kicked into overdrive somewhat following Neal's betrayal- made all the worse by the subsequent little 'incident' __that _train wreck ended with- and right now her entire being is telling her that the sultry young woman sat across from her- with her sooty lashes and scarlet lips- is not to be trusted. That said… She finds herself curiously drawn to the pretty brunette, and the fact that Regina seeks her out is something both disturbing and intriguing.

Old habits die hard though, and she feels her adrenaline kick in as she recognises a darkness in those glittering, latin eyes that sets her on edge. She has little clue how this woman has come to know of her whereabouts- hell, even her _existence_- as she most _certainly_ isn't from around here… But then… Neither is she.

Not really.

Wracking her brain for any instance where she might have crossed paths with the brunette, Emma comes up empty. She has lived a short life- a short life, but a hard life- and she is fully aware that she has succeeded valiantly in pissing a fair number of people off.

_I would remember her though… Surely?_

Without a doubt.

She may not be the most_ empathetic_ person in the world, but she's more observant than most, and she knows it. She would recall having met someone as dangerously alluring as the Mayor of wherever-the-fuck-it-was.

_Yeah… Sure… Super observant, Swan…_

_Maine._

_It was somewhere in Maine…_

_And isn't that a little bit- _

_-no. It's nothing. So __what__ she's from Maine? So's Bette Davis, and candied bacon. _

Swallowing the last of her beer, the blonde licks her lips, playing with the chain of her necklace as she slips her legs down beneath the table and touches her feet to the floor.

"If you didn't come to warn Emma… What_ did _you come here for?… You say to stop her… Do you mean to hurt her?"

Regina blinks- surprised- but she thinks on the question for a moment or two; debating how best to answer. In her head she sees a kitchen knife catching the light, and a flash of dark, raven hair and perfect smirking teeth. She clenches her jaw as she thinks of the innocent babe slumbering back in the comfort of her home. The child Snow's little princess cast aside as though disposing of trash. She thinks of simpering kindness and the deceitfully humble poise that had so irked her back in that other world. She imagines Emma looking down upon her snidely; clad in this world's version of tailoring and extravagant skirts. Prim, proper and pretty, and everything Snow would have wished for.

"… I…"

The darker woman frowns, seeming to snap out of her thoughts and offers a small shrug and an arrogant sniff.

"I simply mean to talk with her. After that, I really can't say."

She finishes dismissively, but she has said enough to make up the younger woman's mind, and Emma slips from her stool and offers a small smile.

"Fair enough... I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Regina nods disinterestedly, watching the young woman stalk towards the back of the bar with vague curiosity as she muses that the blonde's hair is almost _unusually_ long, and she imagines that this, coupled with long, slender legs so appetisingly- _oh, come now!_- on display beneath battered shorts, mean that Alice is no stranger to the crass comments she herself experienced earlier on that afternoon.

She blushes lightly as she recalls the blonde's statement as to her disinclination to 'get into her pants'.

"Honestly…"

* * *

Sighing as she locks herself in the lefthand stall of the dingy bathroom, Emma bites her lip as she pulls down the lid of the toilet and takes a seat with her chin in her hand.

"What the hell…"

She mutters; more confused than anything else as to her time spent with the brunette.

"I mean… It's not like she came right out and said that she meant Emma- you- any real _harm_… And this whole 'Alice' thing is kind of amusing, I-"

The loud clearing of a throat from the stall next to her own has the blonde biting back a giggle as she supposes that musing to oneself in a public restroom is possibly a little distracting for those others around trying to go about their business. Drumming her fingers pensively on the bare flesh of her thigh, she reads the fading graffiti that decorates the back of the door absent-mindedly.

She wonders if any of the bathrooms back in the brunette's little town sport similar vandalism and imagines not.

Sighing as she makes up her mind, she clambers up onto cracked porcelain and jams open the dirty glass of the window with a few heavy thumps of her fist.

"_Hey!_"

Glancing down at the outraged throat-clearer cooly over the top of the stall wall, as the latter sits with her underwear caught around her ankles, Emma raises her hand

"Hey…"

Before pulling herself up and through the narrow opening with a small growl of exertion.

Lowering herself down onto the beaten lid of a dumpster, she jumps down from the sun-bleached plastic and lands in the dust of a back-alley running behind the bar. Glancing up at a lazy moon, she shivers and shoves her hands into her pockets; stalking back towards the lot in which she'd first met the brunette with the last, lingering streaks of scarlet sunset illuminating her face cruelly.

* * *

"Alice?"

Regina frowns, entering the small bathroom impatiently.

She has waited for no less that fifteen minutes for the blonde to reemerge, but has seen no sign of the younger woman. Now, as she pushes open each of the stall doors in turn with a disdainful sniff at the nothingness revealed within, her brow furrows deeper.

Turning back towards the door, she hesitates, before casting a glance up at the hinged scream of the open window above the last of the stalls. The lid of the toilet is shut down, and, when she takes a curious step closer, she purses her lips as she makes out the vague lines and curves of a shoe-print on the dirty white oval.

"What the… You little minx..."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Still a bit stuck on where to take this/ how it's all going to work, but here's the next bit for now at least! Enjoy! And please review!_ :)

* * *

"What on earth..."

The brunette murmurs as she makes her way back through the dingy light of the bar. Her nostrils flare with the scent of cheap cigarettes and summer sweat, and she suddenly finds herself confronted by a small hint of fear. The atmosphere of this place reminds her vaguely of the Rabbit Hole back home- a ghastly establishment that she merely knows of, but has only once frequented- yet at the same time, she knows that it's nothing like the Rabbit at all. For one, the scantily clad bodies surging and milling before her consist of nothing but strangers. For another... She can't just walk out the door and leave this dire squalor behind.

This whole _city_ is her Rabbit Hole.

And it most _certainly_ isn't Wonderland.

"Alice..."

She curses irritably; not one to find much amusement in such newfound irony. The girl had been odd, yes, and a little unnerving in a way she can't quite put her finger on, but she had provided a peculiar sort of security blanket, _however_ obscure her mannerisms might have been.

And now she's gone.

Regina frowns, skirting around a pool table overseen by a gaggle of rather enthusiastic players, and pushing her way out the door and into the tungsten glow of a nearby streetlight.

_Why did she take off?_

Why indeed? As there is no doubt in her mind that Alice has done just that, and, by the looks of things, she'd done so by climbing out of a tiny, awkwardly high window. A momentary thought goes through the Mayor's mind as to the dirt and grime sure to have coated the flaking wood of the frame- she even goes so far as to picture a couple of shards of broken glass- but she recalls the dusty streaks that had patterned the blonde's sinewy limbs and doesn't imagine Alice would have paid such things much mind.

Still. The_ effort_ to which the younger woman has gone to escape her is a little insulting.

"What did I say?"

She doesn't know... She has an inkling that her enquiries about Emma might have had something to do with it, but it's hard to say just what. All in all, the blonde's vague attitude when questioned about the Lost Princess had been progressively strange, but it is only now that she really thinks upon it.

She supposes it makes sense. The younger woman had been reluctant to give a sensical answer when asked whether Emma might be a friend, but, if she had been worried that dinner and any possible payment for her services might have been on the line, that would add up...

_... Yes, except she took off before even attempting to flush out my wallet..._

Odd.

And incredibly_ irritating_.

Still, Regina doesn't hold much belief in the blonde's arrogant statement that she would be unsuccessful in locating Emma without her help, and she supposes she'll simply have to chalk the obscure time spent with the young woman up to a peculiar waste of time.

She'll simply have to carry on alone...

A thought that doesn't sit as well with her as she might like.

Down the street a car backfires, and she jumps to the side of the pavement with an irritable growl.

"It was just a _car_..."

She consoles herself impatiently, but her heart negates to desist its rapid beating.

Just a car, yes, just like the argument breaking out across the street is just an argument, and the snarling fleabag at the end of that man's leash is just a dog.

She wishes for her powers.

For her magic.

She wishes for the first time since coming to this world that her clothes were a little dowdier.

Her heels a little less sharp.

Wishing is_ pointless_ in this hateful land though, and she is forced to simply clench her teeth as her stilettos rap out a militant beat down the sidewalk.

She avoids making eye contact; staring straight ahead of her so as not to look down at the ground like a servant girl might.

She makes her way back towards the lot in which she had first parked her Benz; deciding to begin looking where her instincts and research had first taken her.

At least... She _hopes_ that's where she's headed.

* * *

"Hello, Caskett..."

The blonde sighs as an old tabby darts between her legs and into the darkness of her apartment once she's won a small argument with the lock.

Cass proffers a petulant glance in response and leaps gracefully up onto the peeling paint of the windowsill with her back turned to the woman toeing off her shoes with her palm flat against the wall for balance.

Paying her feline companion's disdain little mind, Emma pads over towards the cupboards lining her workbench and tuts at their meagre offering.

"I _suppose_ you'll be wanting tuna, Your Majesty? Do you know how crappy that is that your dinner costs more than mine does?... Not that _I_ can really complain tonight; burritos and beer, one must never complain about burritos and beer, puss."

Cass offers a small miaow of boredom, and shakes her head; eyes yellow and scouring the tarmac down below. Rolling her own eyes at the cat's disinterest in her social life and stomach, Emma locates a can opener and serves up feline gourmet after grabbing herself a drink from the small fridge humming away beneath the kitchen table. Sliding Caskett her dinner and pulling herself up to sit with her legs dangling out the window, the blonde sips from her beer thoughtfully.

"So, tonight was weird..."

Cass shoves her face into the small tin of tuna flakes; offering up a politely silent audience.

"I met someone- oh, don't look at me like that, it was a chick... A_ lady,_ actually...- she was _looking_ for me... She came all this way looking for _me_."

Cass gives her arrogant disregard that Emma should continue.

"Didn't really tell me what she _wanted_ though... Not that I came clean and introduced myself, I mean, I'm not an_ idiot_..."

A cool, yellow glance, and the blonde glowers back.

"Anyway... It wasn't a _total_ bust... I got dinner... But... It's weird... No?"

Taking Caskett's dutiful devouring as a sign of agreement, Emma sighs, thudding her heels lightly against the crumbling brick of the side of the building as she stares down into the narrow alley a good fifteen-foot drop from where she perches. A little ahead of her is the slanted iron and worn stone of one of the hold-alls that line the lot, and it had taken her only two weeks of living in the small apartment in which she resides to first attempt leaping onto the corrugated roof from her window.

Well... No...

She supposes that's not_ strictly_ true.

It hadn't been quite that simple... But it is how she _chooses_ to remember the jump, so that's what happened. No one could say otherwise. Not even Cass, who hadn't shown up until a couple of days later.

"She said she knew my mother, Cassie... Can you buy that? I mean, _I_ don't... But it's a funny thing to say, right? And I mean... What _possible_ reason could anyone have for looking me up. Who even knows I fucking_ live_ here?... And who fucking _cares_? The only person that would have _reason_ to be tracking me down is Sandy, and he already knows I'm good for my rent for the next three months... Unless _you've_ been up to no good? Hmm, Cass?"

The tabby flicks her tail at the very idea of such an insinuation.

"Didn't think so... Don't think she came all this way for pussy, either."

The blonde smirks into her beer and Caskett raises her head to offer a stern stare of disapproval.

"Oh come on, that was funny... No?... Well, fuck you then."

Cass yawns and paws away the remainder of her dinner with a sniff of feline distaste. Plucking up the can and regarding its contents with a wrinkle of her nose, Emma sighs and leans back awkwardly to place it behind her on the table.

"Not good enough for you? What did your real family feed you, you dumb shit? Caviar?"

She growls irritably, although she knows deep down that she's secretly glad the ageing tabby decided to claim squatter's rights a month or so ago. It had been lonely living here on her own after spending over a year in the constant company of others.

Miserable.

As if on cue, next door's baby begins to scream for attention and she curls her fists as she finds herself wishing- hating herself for it, but wishing- that the fucking kid would just roll over onto its stomach and be silenced by its pillow. It's a terrible thing to think, and she knows that, but... Why a_ baby_?... Why the hell did the Koziaks have to go and have a fucking _baby_?

"Little shit..."

Cass purrs in agreement; stretching lazily, before climbing into the blonde's lap and positioning herself so that she can join the young woman in her sentry duty over the parking lot. Emma strokes greying fur idly, wishing sorely for another beer as she swallows the dregs of her bottle, but not bothering to get herself up only to face sure disappointment.

Eyes glittering as a loud bang echoes from down the street, she places the sound as a car backfire after a brief moment's panic.

Not that gunshots would have been a first.

"Home sweet home, huh?"

Caskett closes her eyes and simply lets the chaos of the outside world go on without concern; content with her choice of human, and happy to let the rest of the world burn.

Emma finds herself a little less at ease.

_Probably shouldn't have bailed out like that... Not when it was getting dark..._

_So _what_ it was getting dark? She was a grown woman!_

_Yeah... And total bait walking about like she was; heels where her common sense should be..._

She doesn't quite buy that analogy though. The brunette had seemed remarkably well put-together... Just... Clueless.

Like she'd never been outside of the little hick town she'd professed to preside over.

"Welcome to Boston, Madame Mayor."

The blonde sighs, though, she feels like what she _really_ means is 'welcome to the real world.'

After all... It's all the same. All these faceless cities... Boston is just another 'place'. Cooler than Phoenix, less windy than Chicago, more nasal than Oregon, and whiter than El Paso.

_Yeah, for _you_... _You_ know how it all works around here... What? She's supposed to know which streets to walk down and which to leave well alone?!_

"She shouldn't be putting her nose where it doesn't belong."

The blonde mutters irritably; not often one to experience guilt, and not wearing the emotion well... Yet another benefit of associating with as few people as possible.

"I mean-"

But she stills, and Caskett raises her head as she feels the blonde tense beneath her.

"-Well... Speak of the devil..."

Emma breathes, her gaze falling upon a familiar figure stalking into the spotlight cast down upon the tarmac by tarnished lampposts.

Cass follows her lead; peering down upon the woman standing out in the open with her head cocked as though deep in thought.

Two sets of eyes...

Unknowingly joined by three more.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Dun dun dun! Please review! :)_

* * *

Looking up at the disarray of crumbling brick that surrounds her, the Mayor feels her hateful sense of doubt deepen. The sun that had earlier cast its blazing rays down upon the lot has set in favour of a mild-mannered moon, but the lingering scent of hot tarmac remains. Still, what had seemed like some forgotten pocket of a cesspool city by the light of day now seems all the more ominous and foreign, as the quiet echo of several arguments is met with the underlying static of television sets blaring through open windows, and the whir of rickety old fans.

Boston is hot tonight.

And Boston is _dark_ tonight.

Still, she tries to take solace from the idea that it should be easier to find her prey by the light of the moon as it is unlikely that she will still be roaming the streets.

_Oh_ really?_ And you're surmising this from what previous knowledge exactly?_

None. For all _she_ knows the young woman she seeks could work nights in this world's version of a tavern... In fact, she almost _wishes_ for it.

_What might Snow make of _that_?..._

She finds the notion unlikely, however. She had been surprised upon reaching the address she had noted down in flowing cursive, as she hadn't pictured the Lost Princess becoming quite, so, well... Lost. That said, there is a vast amount of difference between living in squalor and selling one's body, and she simply doesn't believe that Emma Swan having stooped to doing the latter would be genetically possible.

"Alice didn't seem to think she'd be gone all that much longer anyway..."

No, but then _Alice_ had also seen it fit to climb up onto a cistern and escape through a bathroom window.

_So perhaps we won't take her word with too much meaning..._

Sighing, Regina purses her lips and scans the yellow pockets of light stippling hulking brick once more. She has no clue where to start; her call to the gentleman listed as the landlord for this prestigious establishment having answered the phone with a grunted reply that he wasn't at liberty to divulge any personal information, followed by the irritating shriek of a dial tone.

_There may be little less in the world as offensive as the mocking ring of a dial tone..._

She has a sneaking suspicion that if she had provided a little more incentive than just the sultry purr of her voice she might have been rewarded with what she'd wanted, but had refused to give in to her pride and try Sandy Heffernan again.

Supposing she'll simply have to do this by means of elimination, she squares her shoulders and prepares to make her way over to the first of the doors she had been interrupted in knocking upon earlier today.

She doesn't get_ that_ much further this time around.

"Well, look who's back..."

Whirling around with her eyes wide, the Mayor scans the open lot before her dark gaze falls upon two of the men she remembers from earlier.

_Denny_

She reminds herself; remembering the blonde's words as she had sat perched up on the wall.

The brunette casts a quick glance up towards her side, but determines instantly that she is alone.

Well... Apart from Denny.

And his friend.

And their dog.

The mutt is small- coming no higher than to his master's knees- but stockily built and with a large jaw hanging open to reveal a great number of teeth.

"What do you want?"

She snaps irritably, refusing to take a step backwards, however much she might like to.

"You still looking for someone, darlin'?"

"... I'm warning you..."

"_Warning_ us?! You hear that, Rav? The little lady here is _warning_ us!"

"What you gonna do, sweetheart? Just what are you gonna_ do_?"

"I..."

"I think you better quit your big talk yapping and give a little thought to our situation... Maybe try being a little bit nicer, mama... A little_ sweeter_... A littler sugar goes a long way..."

"I... Shut up, _Denny_."

She snarls, before understanding very swiftly that she's made a grandiose mistake. The pockmarked face of the man to the left falls in an ugly fashion, and his meaty fist whitens around the chain of the leash.

"_What_ you say...?"

Denny takes a step closer, Chomper or Rex or Cujo or whatever the mutt's name might be tugging at his restraints and snarling audibly.

Up above, Emma scratches Cass dismissively behind the ear and mutters softly

"Uh oh..."

Pushing the cat off of her lap with a low murmur of 'oh boy' she a brief glance towards her shoes, before catching the telling rumble of Max's growling and simply shrugging, pulling herself up to stand silhouetted in the large window before leaping lightly onto the roof of the hold-all with practiced ease.

The corrugated iron clangs loudly under her weight, and she pushes her self up onto her feet so that she stands looking down at the lot with her arms folded irritably over her chest.

"Can't you boys ever just play nice?"

The blonde growls, but Denny shows no sign of taking her arrival as his cue to leave.

"Oh no you don't, not this time, you little bitch! This time you're gonna keep your nose out of our business..."

"Business? What _business_? All you guys are doing, if you ask me, is fucking around where you shouldn't be... It's a shame that that's _not_ a business... You'd be stinking rich!"

"Get lost, doll."

"How about you back off, Rav?"

The young woman warns, but her bark doesn't seem to be having the same effect as it had before, and both men simply laugh.

"The bitch was dumb enough to come back. She's _asking_ for it."

"Asking for what?"

Regina interjects with a strained quality to her voice, and the men simply laugh once more.

"Oh, don't worry, doll, we'll show you..."

Denny drawls as he moves in on the brunette. Watching as the darker woman begins to move back nervously- her heels loud and jarring on the tarmac- the blonde frowns and jumps down from her perch; wincing as several small stones bite at her bare feet.

"Look, why don't you guys just-"

But the rest is lost as the Mayor makes a panicked move to the side and the mutt takes this as a cue to attack; wrenching himself free of his master's hand and running forth with the metal links of his chain sparking as they drag against the ground.

"Hey!"

Denny yells, but his dog is having none of it, and the brunette screams before her voice gets drowned out by the shrieking of tires.

Headlights flare across the lot, and the dog dodges with a yelp of surprise; the Mayor falling to her knees during her own attempt to escape a nasty bite. Reacting to the dangerous roar of the engine- the lime green of the dodge responsible lost behind the blinding white of its lights- the blonde falls down on top of the darker woman and struggles to pull her up, screaming in her ear over the sound of ominous revving.

"_Get up! Get up! Get up! Come on! Fuck! Up_!"

She hoists the brunette clumsily up onto her feet and half drags, half pushes her towards the corner, just before squealing rubber heralds the monstrous vehicle entering the lot in a tailspin, accompanied by several loud cheers and whistles of exuberance.

With the driver's side window down, an ageing blond sticks his head out of the tinted glass and yells

"Come on you fuckwads! Get in! Pigs are out! No time to play! Leave Swan be and get your asses in!"

Whistling for the mutt-

_Max, the brunette thinks hazily_

-to follow, Denny and Rav jump into the car with the dog springing up and over to land in-between them on the back seat.

Tires screaming as the Dodge takes off in a streak of lime green, the two women are left panting in the receding scarlet of the taillights.

"Shit... What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?!"

Emma yells as she snaps out of her fear and brushes herself down shakily.

"Why did you leave?!"

"Why the hell did you come _back_?!"

The blonde growls, doubling over as she massages a stitch in her side from where her tugging at the darker woman has caused her to strain herself.

"I..."

Regina simply shakes her head, looking down at the torn knee of her dress pants in shock.

It is only once the younger woman straightens herself back up and runs a bloodied palm through her hair with an irritable huff that she is able to process what just happened.

"... Swan?"

"... I beg your pardon?"

"... Your name's not Alice... Is it?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _More to come soon! Please review! :)_

* * *

_"... Swan?"_

_"... I beg your pardon?"_

_"... Your name's not Alice... Is it?"_

A silence falls between the two women as each regards the other testily- eyes glittering in the darkness- before the blonde drops her attention dismissively to the Mayor's knees and drawls lazily

"Your leg's bleeding."

"I... You-"

"-Should get that seen to. Come on."

Frowning as the younger woman simply turns around and stalks idly into the shadows, Regina proffers the vacant lot one, last, nervous glance before hurrying along in her wake.

"_Wait_, are you-"

"-Watch your step here, the bricks are a bit crumbly."

And that's all the blonde offers; making her way briskly up a set of eroded steps before tugging at the splintered wood of a sheltered door with a low sigh.

"Fucking _keys_..."

She hisses, but before the Mayor can offer up any form of retort, she grips the door's handle tightly in both fists and kicks her bare sole forcefully against a carefully selected spot and the creaking wood and metal give way.

Beckoning that she wishes to be followed without looking back at her guest, the younger woman leads them up a narrow flight of stairs where the cloying stench of mildew is almost unbearable, and the heat sits thick and muggy in the air. Repeating her previous trick with the door when they find themselves outside an unmarked, peeling panel of brick red at the end of an unkept hallway, she saunters into a small apartment and growls at the brunette to close the door behind her.

Regina does as she's told, but not without a great deal of apprehension.

"... Where are we?"

"Home, sweet home."

The younger woman drawls, making a sweeping gesture with her hand as if to showcase the meagre offering of her surroundings. The Mayor purses her lips; sniffing in distaste as she takes in the strewn bedding that covers a mattress pushed into the far corner and several items of clothing decorating a hideous carpet.

And not a whole lot else.

Still, it doesn't smell as badly in the younger woman's apartment as it had down in the hall, and she notes that the reason for this might be something to do with a large bay-style window that gapes open and offers the room its one redeeming feature. She spies a familiar scene down below, and understands that her curious host must have been watching her before deciding to intervene.

Turning to the blonde, she regards her levelly.

"You're Emma..."

Raising her brow in return, the younger woman shrugs and denies any real closure on the subject.

"Take a seat. I'll get you something to clean yourself up with."

Regina opens her mouth to argue, but is left standing in the middle of the room as the blonde disappears off into what she presumes is the bathroom in a flicker of golden curls. Sighing- and feeling very much out of place- the brunette stalks over to an overstuffed armchair wedged uncomfortably in the corner adjacent to the mattress and prepares to settle herself down, before letting out a shocked cry as a ball of fur streaks from between the chair's legs and brushes against her calves. Whirling round in surprise, she narrows her eyes as she spots a cat watching her warily from in front of the door.

When the cat seems to narrow its own eyes in return, she smiles.

"Oh, that's just Cass."

The blonde explains as she saunters back into the room with a small bowl of water and a rather bulbous first aid kit. Regina raises an eyebrow; silently challenging the young woman as to her openness with any other's name but her own. Seeming to understand the reasoning behind the darker woman's humor, Emma offers a small smirk in return and nods towards the brunette's knee as she takes a seat on the worn carpet before her.

"If you would, Madame Mayor..."

Sarcasm sits rich within the blonde's dry tone, and Regina finds herself both irritated and amused as she indulges the curious young woman sat cross-legged in front of her and tries to pull up the plush fabric of her dress pants.

It soon becomes apparent that the flared material isn't going to go any higher than a little over half way up her shin bone.

Shrugging, the blonde sighs indifferently

"Well that's not going to work. Just take them off, it'll be easier."

The look the brunette offers in return has the younger woman rolling her eyes and pushing herself to her feet. Stalking over to a small box beside the mattress from which an eclectic array of fabric spills chaotically, she rummages around before plucking out a pair of shorts and holding them out to the Mayor whose expression only darkens.

"They're clean."

Emma reassures, though, as she eyes the attractive brunette up and down, she doubts hygiene is even the_ tip_ of the iceberg when it comes to the fancy Madame Mayor's displeasure. She hides the small grin this assumption lends her carefully and simply waits.

Regina regards the flimsy, navy cotton the younger woman holds out to her with an air of disgust; not one for borrowing clothes, and even _less_ enamoured with the idea of donning a pair of running shorts. Still, she finds herself conflicted, as, knowing what she knows- what she_ thinks_ she knows- as to who the blonde really is, she doesn't wish to offer up any reason to excuse herself too soon. Not without doing a little research first.

_And then what?_

Well... And then she doesn't really know...

She recalls her previous inclination whilst back in Storybrooke to bring along some form of discreet weapon and be done with it, and studies the fair young woman standing before her pensively.

Deciding that she's going to have to buy herself a little more time, she takes the shorts and stalks primly towards what she guesses to be the bathroom, and locks the door behind her when she's proven correct.

* * *

Staring at herself in the mirror, the brunette attempts the introduce some order unto the chaos of her thoughts with little success.

She glances around the dingy little room curiously; still a little thrown to find herself trapped within such despicable surroundings, yet intrigued when she thinks upon Snow's child seeking refuge in such deterioration and decay.

The shampoo and conditioner that play sentinels either side of the shower match in neither brand nor style. A bar of soap rests on the enamel floor beside a yellow razor and an long-empty bottle of shower gel.

No bath.

A collection of rolls of toilet paper are stacked high on the back of the cistern as there doesn't appear to be any sort of holder or dispenser, and the brunette notes that several of them have been used and partially unravelled.

Running her tongue over her bottom lip pensively, she fingers the side of the mirror and pulls back the glass when she confirms it to be the front of a medicine cabinet. Ignoring the small pack of store-band tampons and the remaining three razors that had once accompanied the one forlorn in the shower, she spies what she wants and studies the neat little packets and pills carrying various annotated labels.

Birth control pills without their box, but meticulously taken by the looks of things.

_Not all that surprising..._

A bottle of tylenol and a smaller container of little green and yellow capsules. The label on the container is faded and peeling, but she makes out the neat little letters printed on each pill easily and recognises the term 'prozac' from the depths of the obscure false knowledge plaguing her in this world.

Plucking out a the last box curiously, her eyes glitter as she finds what she's looking for.

Evidence.

The label on the small box in her hand isn't faded and hasn't peeled away to make the inscription it carries illegible.

High grade pain killers.

_Where from?_

Phoenix.

_And who might they be prescribed to?_

Emma Swan.

"Got you."

She breathes, before gently closing the cabinet back up.

Closing her eyes in concentration for a moment, she sighs as creaking floorboards from the other room lead her to imagine the blonde might be growing impatient. Thinning her lips and fiddling with the catch on her pants, she allows the ruined material to fall from her svelte frame in a whisper of linen; grimacing slightly as it skims the graze to her knee.

Plucking up discarded fabric and folding it primly, she leaves it in a neat little pile beside the shower for lack of any better idea, and holds out Emma's proffered shorts dubiously. Stepping into the flimsy fabric with her nose wrinkled in displeasure, she pulls dark cotton over her hips and runs her fingers down the twin pair of sport stripes down the sides.

Go faster stripes.

_Not that this whole crazy day hasn't gone fast and unpredictably enough._

Stalking back into the living room hesitantly, she raises her jaw to make up for the obscenely uncharacteristic feeling of awkwardness that washes over her as she has her legs on display to mid-thigh. It's not that she doesn't believe such a sight to be an appealing one, more just that it is not a look she has ever donned before, nor one she believes to look all too dashing when coupled with the crisp lines of her shirt.

The younger woman's smirk suggests that she's in agreement.

Glaring at the blonde, who sits on the mattress with her feline companion curled against her side, Regina takes a seat in the arm chair and clears her throat; plucking up the small bowl of water Emma had left on the floor by her feet.

"So..."

"... So."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Hmmm, so, I'm not entirely sure how this is all going to go down, but hey. Hopefully this works though, and is enjoyable to read :) Please review, and thanks for reading!_

* * *

_"So..."_

_"...So."_

Silence cloaks the room thickly as the brunette purses her lips and wrings out the small cloth the blonde has provided along with the tepid bowl of water resting in her lap, while Emma pets the tawny cat slumped across her thigh a little nervously.

"Why did you lie?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"... Because I'm not an idiot..."

"How's that?"

"... Well, I mean... What do you want with me? I don't know anyone here... I don't know anyone _anywhere_... So how do you know who I am, and what do you want with me?... And who are_ you?_!"

A good question, and one the Mayor is unsure how to answer. After all, she can't very well go telling the young woman sat before her the _truth_.

Not_ any_ of it.

Not who she is. Not where she comes from. And _definitely_ not why she's here.

Not that she has yet to make up her mind as to whether to leave the young Saviour alive.

"I already told you... I know your mother..."

"You're lying."

"Actually, dear... This time I'm not."

"... I don't have a mother."

"Well then... Excuse me for saying so, but this is a rather run down abode for the world's- arguably- second divine babe..."

"Huh?"

"... You came from somewhere. Belonged to_ someone_, once upon a time..."

The blonde sighs at this and speaks more to Cass than the darker woman who goes methodically about cleaning the graze at her knee.

"For all of five minutes maybe..."

Regina looks up- curious- as there is a definite note of anger in the younger woman's voice, and she supposes she hasn't ever really considered the Saviour's side of things before.

She had simply been collateral damage.

_Still is..._

She reminds herself uneasily; not one to form any sort of attachment with those around her, and yet strangely drawn to the young woman sat on her sorry excuse for a bed.

"... What you just did was pretty idiotic..."

She purrs; wincing as watered-down ruby trickles slowly down her shin. She glances over at the abused flesh lining pale palms thoughtfully but doesn't elaborate.

"You shouldn't have come back."

Emma reiterates moodily, but she leans back against the wall behind her in a way that suggests she has no intention to start up any real argument as the hour grows late.

As if supporting this notion, she closes her eyes wearily, and the Mayor frowns as she detects the faintest shadow of a bruise lining her right cheekbone. Placing down bloodied water, she clears her throat and continues cautiously

"Perhaps not... But I did... And I'm right, aren't I... You're Emma... You're Emma Swan?"

She knows the answer to this question already, but still feels a small sense of victory as the blonde nods slowly without opening her eyes. Raising her brow when Emma speaks up softly, she swallows as she strives to find an appropriate response.

"Yeah... I'm Emma... Happy?"

"Well... I suppose it's a start."

Regina sniffs, before she pushes herself up and wanders over to the gaping frame of the window and surveys her surroundings.

"You jumped onto the roof from here?"

And, whether her final intention is to dispose of the younger woman swiftly and discreetly or not, there is a definite note of alarm in her otherwise sultry tone.

"Lucky for you that I_ did_."

Emma growls, although she studies slender legs with a vague sense of appreciation from her position slumped against the wall. She has yet to figure out just who the fuck this strange woman might _actually_ be- after all, she's not the_ only_ one who has been curiously evasive when questioned- but as for the brunette's aesthetic appeal, there is very little to question.

She recalls the outrage the Mayor had shown upon her little quip as to whether the darker woman might have any carnal interest in her and she grins before Regina shakes her from her inane train of thought.

"... Lucky for _me_? Luck for _you_ that you didn't miss your mark and wind up breaking your neck down there in the alley."

_Although that _would_ have saved what is threatening to be a rather more difficult decision than I had originally perceived._

"You know, you have a funny way of showing gratitude, Madame Mayor... Or did you have it all under control again?"

Regina rolls her eyes, but is met with the rather undesired memory of the electric fear that had coursed through her blood as the dog had broken free and the insinuations of hateful cretins had sent her heart beating at an alarming rate. There had been little pretence in the way those men had approached her, and she shivers despite the unbearable heat.

"No... I just... I'm grateful you decided to assist in this instance, but I _do_ stand by the fact that I believe your manner of doing so was rather foolish."

"I suppose I can live with that..."

"Mmm, much as I believe that climbing your way out of a dirty bathroom window only to land in god only knows what kind of waste to be rather foolish also."

"... Okay, _that_ one I _will_ agree with... Sorry... I guess I kind of panicked."

"I noticed."

The brunette smirks despite herself as she remains stood looking out onto the dismal deterioration below. Her knee still stings a little, but as the minutes tick by, she becomes slowly aware of the fact that it is her arms that ache more than anything. Frowning as she tries to recall the source of any injuries to the area, she sighs as she supposes it might have something to do with the way the young blonde had buried her fingers into soft flesh with bruising force.

_Yes, to pull you clear of being flattened by a car..._

Looking back at Emma, the brunette purses her lips as she studies skinny limbs and a wariness that doesn't quite masquerade as harmless curiosity, although the Mayor imagines the blonde believes she has the world fooled.

_This isn't what I had been expecting..._

No, not at all.

And, it's one thing finding a dark sense of glee at the thought of Snow's offspring being stuck in this dump that parades itself as a city, but it is a little less humorous when they share such close quarters.

That... And it is something else _entirely_ looking around the younger woman's sorry excuse for an apartment and imagining any sensible attempt at raising a child behind these four walls.

...From the looks of her, the blonde still has a thing or two to learn about raising _herself_.

_And she's young... _Very_ young... That shouldn't come as a surprise as her age was the _one_ thing I knew before _coming_ to this hateful place.. And yet..._

And yet it still comes as a bit of a shock. In that other world, she supposes she wouldn't spare such things much interest, but in this world things are all hatefully different.

In this world there are bad men with mean dogs that speak to a Queen in a way that would land them at the gallows back where she comes from.

Bad people that do bad things.

_So what? That's why you would do well to find out what you can and be _done_ with the wretch... _Why_ you would lean towards sympathy on this of_ all_ occasions is pure madness! Do not forget who the little beast is... Nor where she's _been_. She may _look_ like an innocent, but let's not forget the cell she called home not two months ago... Innocents don't get themselves locked up and knocked up before they're so much as legal..._

"... You should clean up those cuts to your hands, Miss Swan."

Complicated green flickers up to study her with an unreadable expression, before the blonde's sharp features break into a smile and she laughs huskily with open glee.

Frowning, Regina waits for an explanation as to what exactly has the younger woman so tickled.

"_Miss Swan_?... Oh, that's rich... I like that."

Emma smirks, while Cass shows offers up an irritable glower as her mistress's slim frame shakes with laughter and jostles her about in a way she has no wish to be jostled.

Ignoring the brunette's similarly perturbed expression, the blonde wipes her palms distractedly on the bare flesh of her thighs, and Regina decides she doesn't quite have the energy to call her on such idiocy.

Doesn't have much energy left at _all_.

As if on cue, Emma yawns widely, before adopting a pensive expression and regarding the Mayor shrewdly.

"So there are a bunch of questions yet to be answered, I guess... But I'm pretty damn certain you were at least telling the truth about not being from around here... And it's a bit fucking _late_ to go traipsing around looking for a hotel... Still, you owe me for what I did for you down there, so I'm going to call in that favour and presume you're not about to stab me in my sleep..."

"... I..."

"I'm not cooking you breakfast though, and I'm not leaving any fucking mints on the pillow either."

"Excuse me?"

Regina purrs; a little confused as things seem to be moving swiftly from her grasp of control once again.

"I guess you can have the bed; it's way too hot to sleep together anyway."

"To _what_?"

A look of pure disconcertion crosses fine features, and the blonde chuckles lightly as she shakes her head.

"In the same bed, under the same covers, Madame Mayor."

She explains with a small flicker of her tongue between grinning teeth. The brunette sniffs irritably before lowering her attention dubiously to the mattress in question. Crossing her arms over her chest in a manner that speaks mildly of offence, Emma gestures towards the covers moodily.

"I laundered them the day before yesterday, and you're_ already_ wearing my damn shorts. Take it or leave it, but I'm not leaping onto any more roofs for you if you decide to go searching for something a little more your style."

Smiling herself at this- while inwardly finding herself bemused that she should offer up the expression in such a genuine fashion- Regina shakes her head and places her hands on her hips.

"I believe I've made me thoughts on your acrobatics _quite_ clear, Miss Swan... Though I am now left wondering where _you_ plan to sleep?"

"Ah, don't worry about that."

Emma shrugs, pointing to the chair recently vacated by the Mayor in a fashion far more amiable than the brunette deems suitable for one submitting themselves to such a fate. Catching the small pull to the darker woman's- really rather lovely- full lips, the blonde smiles and pushes herself from the bed with a feline stretch.

"Seriously, don't worry, I can sleep just about anywhere."

Regina refrains from asking the question as to whether this is a skill born naturally or of necessity. Instead she simply growls irritably

"It was a _question_, dear, I wasn't _worried_."

She sighs when this answer garners her another chuckle despite the practiced venom lacing her words, before looking swiftly away when the younger woman shucks the rough denim of her shorts in an entirely unreserved fashion and tosses time-tattered material carelessly towards the bathroom door. Catching the flicker of unease dancing behind sooty lashes, Emma shrugs once more as she unhooks her bra and slips it out from under her top.

"I wasn't exactly expecting company, nor do I own pyjamas, but, in the interests of our new, _blossoming_ friendship, I will keep my top on and sweat the night away like a bitch."

Opening her mouth in sheer shock as to _several_ parts of that sentence, Regina finds herself surprised when rich laughter falls from her own lips in place of the scorn she had been expecting.

Rolling her eyes, she stalks over to the mattress pushed against the wall, and lowers herself down as she ponders the fact that this trip is so far proving to land her in some_ most_ obscure situations. Pulling the thin sheet primly up over herself, she glances over at the younger woman who climbs into the armchair and sits curled up with bony knees pulled up in front of her and quite a vast amount of alabaster flesh on display beneath a scrap of grey cotton.

Emma leans back lazily and flicks the lights off via a small switch to her left; leaving them bathed in the eery glow and shadows of the moon.

"Well... Goodnight."

The younger woman offers with a peculiar sense of shyness, and the Mayor reciprocates with the internal thought that it might be a long time coming before she drifts off to sleep in these strange surroundings.

Still, the mattress is a lot more comfortable than she'd been expecting, and the creased sheets she lies beneath are light and carry the delicate scent of laundry detergent and summer.

She smirks as she glances back over towards her obscure host to spy the younger woman with her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted with sleep.

Her grin widens as the Saviour mumbles something unintelligible and curls up a little further into the chair.

...The Saviour.

Snow's offspring.

The woman that deemed it acceptable to toss away her own child.

_...Still, you owe me for what I did for you down there, so I'm going to call in that favour and presume you're not about to stab me in my sleep..._

The Queen's amusement dissipates into an uneasy frown, before she lets out a quiet cry of surprise as a ball of fur leaps lightly onto her chest.

"Go away!"

She hisses down at the cat, but Caskett simply paws at the sheets before making herself comfortable.

Yellow eyes regarding her unblinkingly in the darkness.

She swallows and tells herself that it's just a cat and that she doesn't imagine she sees any sense of knowing in those unforgiving orbs.

From the other side of the wall, the weak wails of a baby join in with the continuous whir and city noise of summer.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Please review :)_

* * *

_The brunette's sleep is fractured; her dreams a hazy delirium spanning between the worlds. Faces from the past, faces from home, voices long gone and several that may just be the creations of her own uneasy mind._

_One face in particular seems hell-bent on flashing up to greet her as she fluctuates in age and stature._

_Charming._

_Snow's imbecilic loved one with ruby fate spilling down the white relief of his chest as he lies bleeding on the ground- dead by all rights if the world would have been just- with a smile of relief touching dry lips; successful in putting prophecy into motion._

_Successful in saving the Saviour._

_She frowns as her subconscious shows her a panoramic view of the forest she knows so well- tarnished and incorrect through her mind's eye- and she takes several hesitant steps forward- dressed in black, in white, in a suit, in lace- to spy a newborn swaddled in a crocheted blanket._

_'Emma'._

_Purple letters embroidered by a masterful hand, and the young babe fusses and squirms as small fists open and close over cream wool._

_Impossibly large eyes- wet with tears- stare up at her from within the wounded carcass of an old maple tree._

_Green eyes._

_Filled with a terrible knowing that juxtaposes the time spent on this planet- on every planet- in a way that sets the young Queen's, Mayor's, Regina's heart beating._

_Taking another step towards her find, her lips form a slow smile that promises only darkness, and she raises her hand; slim fingers toting a knife, her powers, a pillow._

_Blinking with the idiocy of infancy the child takes in a shuddering breath- almost adult in its terrified understanding- before naked gums bare themselves in a distraught grimace, and the product of all of the darker woman's pain begins to howl damningly._

_Bawling._

_Wailing._

_Screaming._

Awaking with a start, Regina blinks in the darkness of a strange apartment and places her palm over her chest as though to slow the frantic hammering of her heart.

Through the wall, the piercing shrieks of a baby echo jarringly, followed by a muffled hollering.

"Get your fat ass up, woman, and see to the brat before I do it myself!"

"Leave him alone, John! He's sick! He cain't help it!"

"He's sick because you've been smokin' those damn cigarette's over his damn crib!"

"Well, if you would just _help_ for once, and-"

But the rest is an inaudible blur of voices accompanied by an ominous thud.

The baby continues to wail.

Distress crossing sharp features in her slumber, the apartment's tenant curls up deeper into the lacklustre comfort of her chair and covers her ears.

Regina jumps at this sound of movement to her side; entirely disorientated.

Swallowing in discomfort, she glances around her shadowed surroundings, cataloguing what she sees and slowly piecing together the events of the previous evening.

The darkness that cloaks the room suggests that only a couple of hours have passed since she and the blonde- _Emma, Emma Swan_- retired to bed.

Well, figuratively.

She frowns, pushing herself up into a seated position on the old mattress- the yellow light of a generous moon highlighting high-born features eerily- and studies the young woman curled childishly up in the chair opposite her.

Light curls- silver in the moonlight- fall chaotically over skinny limbs and hollow cheeks. The blonde's position begs the question of comfort, but sooty lashes cast long shadows down pale flesh as she sleeps deeply. The flimsy cotton of her top rides up on one side to show a strip of skin between the thin slash of her underwear cutting across her hip and rumpled fabric which moulds to the soft swell of her chest in a manner the brunette finds strangely pleasant.

Curiously innocent.

Vulnerable.

Dark coals glitter in the shadows as the Queen looks upon the sleeping woman with a disquieting raptness.

The tortured wails of the neighbours' burden fall finally silent, and the soft whisper of the blonde's breathing is just audible as the night becomes still.

The brunette swallows once more; feeling as though her senses have been curiously heightened to pick up on that gentle sound.

Licking her lips, she glances down at her pillow.

Touching the worn case pensively, she looks back up and takes in a sharp breath as yellow eyes shine at her from beneath the younger woman's chair. Thinning her lips as Cass stares back unblinkingly, Regina removes her hand slowly from the pillow and places it in her lap beside the other.

Offering a low purr in return, Caskett springs gracefully up to settle down in her mistress's lap; Emma dropping paper-dove fingers down onto soft fur and moving to accommodate the tabby's weight with a deep sigh.

Yellow orbs remain fixed on the Mayor as she lowers herself stiffly back down onto the mattress, locked into that all-seeing gaze.

"You want to become a pair of mittens; keep staring."

She hisses irritably; striving to believe the damned cat knows absolutely nothing about what's going on in her head.

And, of course, _logically_, she knows this to be the case... It's just...

Closing her eyes and turning away from the troublesome feline, she forbids herself to think on such matters any further as slumber reclaims her swiftly.

_They say only the guilty sleep..._

* * *

Padding from the bathroom and plucking tattered denim from the floor, Emma inspects her shorts lazily before deeming them suitable for another round with the world.

The apartment basks in the hazy glow of sunrise, and what little she owns is bathed a warm ochre.

Tiptoeing past the mattress in the corner, she rummages through the meagre selection of garments her hamper has to offer and plucks out a fading t-shirt carelessly. Offering her guest a cursory glance, she slips her top off and reclaims her bra, before donning fresh cotton.

Making her way over to the large window that overlooks the lot, she scratches Cass behind the ear pensively and watches a fat, city pigeon forage for food down below.

"Morning."

She murmurs quietly, and Caskett ignores her amiably in favour of watching the plump bird below with villainous intent.

"Remember what happened_ last_ time, Cassie..."

Emma warns with a smirk, and large, slitted pupils blink up at her reproachfully; the deep gash marring the feline's underbelly still visible from where the tabby had caught herself on barbed wire in pursuit of a rat.

The subsequent scratches littering the backs of the blonde's hands as a result of cleaning and patching up the wound are now nothing but a few faint lines.

"No acrobatics she said, that goes for you too, puss..."

She chides, before turning round and studying her curious guest with open curiosity.

The Mayor lies on her back with her jaw tilted towards the warm glow of the sun; soft light playing over pretty, unblemished skin, and dark tresses fanning out richly beneath her. The expression of unguarded peace that finds enviable features lends her a much younger look than she had worn the previous evening, and full lips lift ever so slightly at the corners in a way that causes the younger woman to smile herself.

Taking a hesitant step closer, the blonde notes a small scar lining the darker woman's top lip and she raises a brow curiously.

Shoving her hands into her pockets and yawning widely, Emma cocks her head to the side before glancing dubiously over towards the kitchen counters and tackling the vague hint of embarrassment that accompanies her knowledge that the cupboards beneath are all but bare.

Her attention falls to the plush leather of the Mayor's bag.

Playing her tongue between her teeth pensively, she hesitates for a moment, before catching a disdainful glower from the windowsill as she reaches out her hand.

Narrowing her eyes in return, she glares at Cass guiltily, growling at her in a husky whisper.

"Oh, quit it, flea bag, no one asked _you..._"

Pin-needle teeth flash as the cat yawns, and Emma sighs and shoves her hands back into her pockets.

"Okay, okay,_ fine_... I'm not gonna do it, see? Happy, Your Majesty?"

An apathetic blink, and Caskett turns her back on the blonde in a swish of tail.

"Ass-wipe."

The young woman offers in a friendly enough tone, before looking back down at the sleeping Mayor and furrowing her brow.

She has yet to really make up her mind as to what she makes of their peculiar situation, but she understands herself well enough to know that by simply inviting the brunette up into her apartment, she has already made the decision to sleuth a little deeper.

That she had lied outright to the darker woman, they are now both aware of, but, she doesn't think she's the _only_ one who has been twisting the truth when favouring it at all.

The thought sets several alarm bells off within her head, but she tunes them out with a sigh.

She has questions.

Questions that mean that Madame Mayor will at least be spending the best part of the morning in her company, and courtesy dictates that she should probably offer the darker woman some breakfast.

Stalking over to the breadbox and pulling out a small, white envelope, she doesn't bother checking inside as its meagre weight tells her what she already knows.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way..."

Grabbing a light jersey from the concoction of clothes stuffed in the hamper beside the slumbering beauty, she pulls it on swiftly, before asking herself the brief question of whether she should harbour any concern about leaving the brunette unattended in her apartment.

Smirking, as her eyes fall to beaten garments, the worse-for-wear chair and the litter of dog-eared paperbacks on the counter, she surmises that she can_ probably_ trust the darker woman not to steal anything in her absence.

Finding a spare scrap of paper and a temperamental ball point, she scrawls a short message to let the Mayor know that she'll not be gone long. Attempting first to head the page with the brunette's name, she contemplates the spelling while tapping the pen against her teeth, before crossing out a spiky 'R' and something that cleverly resembles both an 'i' and an 'e' and simply addresses her messy cursive to Madame Mayor.

Leaving the note on the counter, and weighing it down with her empty beer bottle from the night before, she slips from the apartment with a small wave to Cass who mewls, before turning her back on the sun and settling statuesquely in place to keep her guard on their sleeping stranger.


	11. Chapter 11

Hurrying swiftly down the sun drenched sidewalk, the blonde slows her brisk pace only when she has turned the corner and started on up the street back towards her apartment; a paper bag bearing a selection of groceries clutched against her stomach.

A paper bag swiped from an unattended till upon entering the the store, and loaded surreptitiously on a quick tour of busy aisles.

An old trick.

And one she imagines she would do well to keep to a minimum lest she get caught.

"Not today, though."

No, not today, but there had been a time- no less than a year or so ago- when she would have believed such a fate to be impossible; considering herself invincible in a rather reckless manner.

Still, she's learnt that lesson, and she's learnt it the hard way, and her face falls moodily with the memory as she stalks slowly back to the empty shell waiting for her.

* * *

The Mayor awakens with a little more grace then when pulled from her tainted sleep in the early hours of the morning; studying the cracked paint of the ceiling pensively, before rolling onto her side.

She lets out a short gasp as she moves against something warm, before realising it to be the blonde's cat, curled up beside her on the mattress.

Frowning, she debates whether to shove the tabby from the throw, before playing her fingers over warm fur gently.

Glancing up towards the chair, she raises a brow when she finds it to be vacant. Looking over towards the bathroom door, she notes that it has been left ajar and understands with a sense of confusion that she has been left alone.

Pushing herself up from crumpled sheets- and thanking any interested gods that her own bed doesn't call for such exertion when wishing to leave its comfort- she stretches stiffly before looking down at herself in surprise; having completely forgotten that she had donned the younger woman's running shorts the night before.

"Well, _this_ isn't going to work..."

She grumbles; running a hand over a large crease down the side of her shirt with an irritable sigh.

Stalking towards the window, she looks out onto the dismal concrete wasteland below with a disapproving sniff.

Caskett springs up beside her and offers their view a similar look of disdain.

"Where's your human, Cat?"

She inquires, receiving a low purr in return.

Looking around for some sort of clue, she spots the blonde's note almost immediately, and narrows her eyes as she tries to decipher complicated scrawl. While messy, the younger woman's scripture is strangely intricate, and the brunette finds herself absentmindedly surprised as it doesn't seem to fit with what little she has found out about her host.

_Well, you only found out she wasn't called Alice several hours ago..._

There is that.

She smirks, looking around with new intrigue as she finds herself free to explore.

Five minutes later, and she's found that there is very little to see in the younger woman's flat that isn't immediately obvious; cabinets and airing cupboard bare but for a few dustballs and the odd piece of mismatched crockery.

Flipping idly through the pages of one of the worse-for-wear paperbacks that rest beside a metal bread bin- an empty envelope inside that she decides must have been placed there by accident- she goes back on herself as she catches a flash of blue ink on one of the first few pages.

_Someone left this in the park, and the mention of trauma, gore and betrayal had me thinking you might like it._

_Can you move the car to the Other Place when you wake up?_

_I'll be back around 12._

_X_

Spiky, uppercase letters, and she studies them curiously before deciding she doesn't much care about their meaning.

Sighing as she plucks at her shirt, she comes to the realisation that- despite the sun still hanging low in the sky- she is uncomfortably warm, and debates the idea briefly, before padding over to the small bathroom and locking the door.

Having already checked the airing cupboard and finding it bare, she sniffs in disgust as she glances first towards the shower and then at the crumpled towel discarded on the floor. Plucking up the soft fabric between two fingers, she studies it with a scowl, but deems it to be both relatively dry and seemingly clean enough.

"Well... I suppose this is all a learning curve..."

Shucking shorts and shirt, she steps into the pokey cubical of the shower and turns the tap.

Letting out a high-pitched cry as liquid ice hits her skin- eliciting a colony of goosebumps down her spine- she leans away from the water as far as the cramped space will allow and waits for it to warm up.

When a minute has come and gone and she's sensed no change in the shower's temperature, she grits her teeth and plucks up the small bar of soap from its enamel throne.

Holding it out under the mercilessly frigid spray with a grimace, she creates a rich lather by rubbing it between her hands in the hopes of sanitising its surface of any trace of the blonde.

Deeming the bar to be acceptable, she proceeds to scrub herself down tentatively, before biting the bullet- and holding her breath- and stepping beneath the water for six, torturous seconds.

Shutting the spray off with a second gasp of displeasure, she steps from the shower and wraps the younger woman's towel swiftly around her shivering frame.

"Good god, what an ordeal!"

She growls, hesitating as she walks towards the door in nothing but fluffy cobalt.

Listening for life on the other side of peeling wood, she hazards a guess that she remains alone in the apartment and pokes her head around the door. Finding herself correct, she plucks her neatly folded dress pants from the floor and stalks out into the main room.

Slipping into plush linen with a shudder of humiliation as she does so with nothing underneath, she dons her bra before considering the creased mess of her shirt with a frown.

Running her finger thoughtfully over her bottom lip, she closes her eyes as she strives to maintain her patience, before walking over the the small hamper beside the mattress.

She braces herself as she picks her way through the dismal offering it holds, pursing her lips as she plucks at several items of underwear amidst the blonde's clothes.

She finds herself a little surprised by Emma's choice in lingerie, although she endeavours to think on such things as little as possible.

It's just... Before she came here, she'd had a strange conception of what she had been expecting...

A warped perception both hatefully sinless by mere birthright, and despicably defiled if one was to look into her history.

She had considered it to be a certain kind of girl that might find herself pregnant before turning eighteen.

As such, the scraps of fabric that bejewel the rest of the young woman's garments come as a surprise. Scant cotton, but simple in design and cut, and, if anything, more disconcertingly childish than anything else.

Not the lace and flimsy fabric she might have expected.

_Let's not give credit to the preposterous notion that you've spent any actual time pondering the Saviour's undergarments..._

She sniffs as though in agreement with her mind's inner monologue.

Selecting a plain navy top from the hamper with the unenthused theory that it comprises the least opposable option, she pulls the worn material over her head and fusses it into place primly.

Not the _most_ flattering of outfits to say the least, but, she notes that the grey tinge to the blue matches the pinstripes of her pants, and the simple V-necked t-shirt fits her moderately well. It isn't to her liking, but, nor does she deem it to be a choice that will turn heads or grant judgement.

Jumping as a key turns in the lock of the front door, she composes herself swiftly as the blonde enters with a paper bag held at her side and her long hair falling over one shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Good morning."

The brunette proffers, allowing a small smile to touch her lips in response to Emma's own before she can think better of it. Correcting her mistake with glib carelessness, she continues airily

"...I presumed you'd attempted another disappearing act, dear."

"Why, did you miss me?"

The younger woman chides as she places the bag on the counter and starts unpacking her spoils.

Realising for the first time how hungry she is, the Mayor watches on approvingly, before frowning as she comes to the belated realisation that the blonde doesn't seem to possess any dining furniture.

Dithering for just a second, she pushes such nuisances aside in fear of appearing lost, and makes her way over to the armchair and takes a seat.

"Coffee?"

"Please."

She purrs, striving to get her head around this almost _domestic_ little scene, playing opposite her sworn enemy's abandoned brat.

Watching as Emma goes about boiling an ancient kettle and sprinkling granules of instant coffee into mismatched mugs, she bites her tongue as to her virginity when it comes to the caffeinated fraudulence being served up to her.

Accepting the mug the blonde carefully pads over with, she inspects the black pool it offers with clinical efficiency.

"I take mine with milk or cream."

She informs, trying to hand it back to the younger woman who glances over at the items waiting on the counter before shaking her head.

"Don't have any, sorry."

Regina pulls a face of genuine surprise as Emma stalks back to the shabby kitchenette and ignites the two-hob stove.

"You don't have any _milk_?"

Thinning her lips with her back to the brunette, the blonde shrugs; adopting a dismissive tone.

"No... I'm, like, vegan or something."

She explains; cracking a couple of eggs into a small pan.

The brunette opens her mouth to point out several flaws with this last statement, but decides against it.

Instead, she simply watches as Emma goes about making breakfast; keeping her mouth shut when the younger woman negates to season the eggs, nor toast the bread.

To question such things would be pointless, as she already knows the answers, and- _regardless_ of who the young woman might be- she doesn't deem it courteous to bring attention to another's affluence- or lack thereof- over breakfast.

Leave that to disdainful looks and inner judgement.

Accepting the large plate of bread, eggs, and several slices of apple when the blonde brings it over along with the appropriate cutlery, she tucks in as Emma takes a seat perched in the windowsill to face her.

"So, how do you want to do this?"

The younger woman asks through a mouthful of food.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, like... Do you want to take it in turns, or...?"

"... Take _what_ in turns?"

"Questions."

"Questions..."

"Well, yeah..._ I_ have them. _You_ have them..._ Almost_ sounds like the recipe for a conversation or something."

She grins teasingly as she pauses with her fork halfway up to her mouth, and the Mayor finds herself once again struck by just how young her host actually is.

Dark coals flickering about the room as she chews her mouthful pensively, Regina finds herself suddenly hatefully homesick. She has always been one to enjoy the finer things in life- even as a girl- but, rather than relishing them for their value, her interest has always been in the comfort her belongings might provide.

A comfort that has been lacking in other aspects of her life.

... There is no comfort here.

Nothing.

The blonde's grin is infectiously sunny, but it does little to blind her to the reality of this place.

Quick wit and amiable manners are a good facade, but not good enough.

They beseech their recipient to accept at face value 'yes, I'm fine, I'm happy, I've got it covered.'

Regina doesn't think the young girl sat before her has it covered. Not in the slightest.

Because, beneath that impish smirk is still an eighteen year old girl living alone in a miserable excuse for an apartment with a battle-scarred stray for company.

She recalls the anger that had laced the blonde's words when she had spoken briefly of her mother, and understands that for one unfamiliar with the lore of her homeland, Emma might well believe that she had been tossed aside.

Still... She had then proceeded to do the same to her _own_ offspring, and the boy had ended up in a loving home.

A _curious_ home... But a loving home.

Somehow, she doesn't think things went quite so smoothly for the blonde.

Else somebody, _somewhere_ would surely have noticed that their little girl was living in a bad part of town and leaping out onto roofs with the carelessness of one indifferent to their mortality.

_Somebody_ would care.

"...I do have questions... As for the order I ask them in, or when I am asked, I don't suffer much of a preference."

"Ok, well-"

"-I do, however, have a telephone call I need to make first..."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** _I know this ends on a bit of a gloomy note, but bear in mind this is not the end by a long shot! :p Please review! :)_

* * *

_"-I do, however, have a telephone call I need to make first..."_

Placing her knife and fork together on her plate- a few pieces of bread still remaining- Regina pushes herself up from her chair and stalks over to the counter top beside the rusting sink and leaves them to be washed up. Finding her bag and rummaging around inside, she retrieves the large brick of her cell and glances up at Emma who nibbles patiently at a wedge of apple.

"Okay, no problem."

"... Is there anywhere I can go... It's private."

The brunette sniffs, and the younger woman shrugs and points towards the front door.

"If you go just outside the front door, no one really uses that alley."

Voicing her quiet thanks, the Mayor lets herself out and hurries along the musty hallway and down the stairs. The fresh air when she makes it outside is a blessing when compared to the dark shadows of the communal hell of the building, and she catches the door lightly as it swings shut behind her and props it open with a small rock.

Deeming the alleyway to be empty but for the hard rays of the sun, she glances up to spy a large, open window and supposes the blonde might still be privy to her side of the imminent conversation.

_Not that it really matters._

No, she had just needed to get out of there.

She had needed to call home.

Placing a call to her mansion, the phone rings three times before being answered by a polite drone.

"This is Sydney Glass, currently presiding over the Mayor's residence?"

"Sydney."

"Madame Mayor!"

The glee in the reporter's voice is tangible as well as predictable, but she finds a sense of appreciation for the fact that has previously been lacking.

"Indeed."

"It's good to hear from you; I am wondering as to your plans?"

"As am I... They are yet to become entirely clear to me..."

"Are you alright?"

Dripping with concern.

"Yes, I've merely hit a bit of an unexpected obstacle, but all is well... How's Henry?"

She asks with a little more emotion; and she feels her heart jump as she catches a low grizzling in the background on Sydney's end of the line.

"He's fine. Whatever fever or illness he suffered a little before you left seems to have cleared nicely. He's been good as gold."

"... Is that so..."

Regina muses; recalling the way her son's fretting had stilled once passed over to the schoolteacher to hold and pursing her lips. Glancing up towards the window above, she sniffs, and tells herself not to look so deeply into such things.

The boy had been sick.

Had to have been.

And that's all there is to it.

"May I speak with him?"

"...Madame Mayor?"

"Hold the phone to his ear, Mr Glass, I want him to remember my voice."

She snaps irritably, and she catches a rustling sound accompanied by brisk footsteps as the reporter complies. Picking up the quiet murmuring of her son as he fusses in his crib, she speaks to him quietly, as her lashes become inexplicably wet.

"Henry... Hi Henry... Hi Sweetheart, it's mom... Hi Henry..."

A low gurgle in reply followed by a hiccup and she sniffs as she finds herself suddenly desperate to go home.

To go back to her family.

Wiping her eyes as Sydney speaks tentatively down the phone, she snaps at him irritably.

"Madame Mayor... It's me..."

"I know that, you moron."

"... Will you be coming home today?"

"I... I'm unsure. I would hope so..."

"... Are you _sure_ everything's okay over there?"

Looking back up to the open window the brunette sighs

_No. Things are far from okay over here..._

And purrs dismissively

"Everything's fine. I will call in later, Sydney. Good day."

* * *

When the Mayor reenters the small apartment and closes the door, she finds Emma helping herself to a second cup of coffee with a curious expression gracing pale features.

"Who was that?"

"What makes you believe that it's any of your business?"

The brunette growls irritably, before tensing up uncomfortably as the younger woman leans in towards her on her way back to the windowsill and brushes a finger gently against her jaw. Holding up intricate whorls glistening with salt, the blonde shrugs and takes her seat.

"You were crying."

She states simply, as though merely looking for some sort of explanation rather than passing judgement or concern, and the Mayor sighs as she takes up her own seat once more in the armchair and laces her fingers neatly together in her lap.

"Nothing to worry yourself over."

"I wasn't... Are you homesick?"

Emma asks tentatively, and the darker woman raises an eyebrow in surprise. Understanding she is being called out for eavesdropping, the blonde raises her palms and shakes her head.

"I wasn't trying to listen in or anything, you just didn't sound angry, and you don't look sad... I-"

"-Yes. I am homesick... I miss my son."

It's the younger woman's turn to look surprised- almost comically so- as she cocks her head to the side and studies her guest curiously.

"You have a son?"

"You sound shocked."

"... Well... I guess I am a little..."

"Why?"

"... I don't know..."

Emma replies uncomfortably, not missing the baited annoyance in Regina's question. Smiling, she pushes her hair from her face and takes a sip from her coffee, attempting to clear the air.

"You'd make a good mom, I reckon."

"... Is that so...?"

"Sure... How old is he, your boy?"

The blonde asks, and Regina regards her thoughtfully as she catches just the faintest hint of discomfort still lacing the younger woman's tone.

_No... Not discomfort... Force._

_She's forcing herself to ask and be friendly._

_She doesn't want to know._

_She doesn't want to hear about your child._

_Her child._

Thinning her lips as she reminds herself that the girl before her abandoned an infant without a care, Regina answers curtly.

"Almost five weeks now."

The emotions that cross the blonde's face in response are complicated, but she is unable to hide the initial distress that causes her mouth to fall. Bringing herself swiftly back under control, Emma reapplies her smile and nods genially to the brunette's svelte frame.

"Well... You look pretty good for it..."

_I wish I could say the same for you, dear._

"Yes... Well."

Raising a brow as piercing wails recommence from beyond the wall- _talk about timing_- the Mayor watches with interest as the younger woman grimaces and bounces her knee with something akin to nervousness. Cass mewls to announce her own displeasure at the interruption and climbs into her mistress's lap.

"... You don't like children?"

The brunette inquires quietly, and Emma looks up at her in confusion as she pets Caskett wearily.

"Huh?... No... I mean, yes, I do... I just... I do..."

She frowns, and Regina nods and drops the subject with a small sigh.

"Well, dear... You said you had some questions... Perhaps you would like to start..."

"Um, ok... I... Well I guess I still don't really know what you're doing here. I don't really know how you know me, and how much of what you said before was true, and like... What do you _want_ with me, other than to keep me away from some place I've never even heard of?"

Steeping her fingers beneath her chin as she studies the blonde silently, the Mayor frowns as she supposes she is a little less sure as to the answer to those questions.

Is, in fact, a little unsure about her reason for coming here.

"I came to find you... I was telling the truth when I told you I knew your mother and that she and I are family through marriage... Just as I told you the truth when I explained that she and I have little to say to one another, and that there is no love lost between us... As you well know, however, I never came to visit you in Phoenix, nor anywhere else... The last time I saw you, you were hours old... That is also the last time that I spoke with your mother."

Regina explains carefully; surprised that she elects to tell the young woman a version of the truth, but thrown when Emma looks up at her angrily.

"You... You were there? When she... She didn't want me?"

"... Yes."

"But I... She... What she did to me..."

"...What did she do to you?"

"What did she do to me?! She fucking _left_ me! She fucking... She didn't ask them to take me away... None of that... She left me... She took me out to the woods and she _left_ me there..."

"... I see."

"You didn't_ know_ that?"

"...No... "

"... But you knew she got rid of me?"

"I did."

"How old were you?"

"... Old enough to understand the situation... Not so old as to have become involved..."

Regina replies cautiously.

"Then why have you come to find me? Why _now_?"

"... I only just found out where you were. _Who_ you were."

"... You've been looking for me?"

"Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you..."

Regina murmurs truthfully. Catching the complicated look the blonde offers her, she sighs and continues matter-of-factly; a little disconcerted to find that she feels any level of empathy for the product of deceit sat before her.

"But understand also that I have had my own life to live. With no name to go off, and a town to run... When I grew old enough to look into such things myself, that is... It was only through a chance discovery of your name on some official documents that I was coerced into broadening my search... Somehow, I just knew Emma Swan was right... That may sound curious... But one must never discard what they feel in their gut."

"... Is that why you were so evasive? You were trying to figure out if I was who you thought I was?"

"Indeed."

"... What, uh... What official documents?"

Pursing her lips as she supposes she has no plausible reasoning as to why she might have come across any such papers, she goes on to explain the 'what' but not the 'how'.

"Pertaining to your incarceration... You spent some time in jail?"

"... Yeah..."

The blonde growls, though she seems suddenly entranced in the brindle hairs colouring Cass's right leg.

"Then, I suppose my question to _you_ might be why that was?"

"...I stole a bunch of watches."

"... And that landed you in jail?"

"They were expensive watches... We were going to sell them."

"We?"

"Me and... And a friend of mine. We were going to sell them and get out of town."

"And you got caught."

"I did."

"Your friend...?"

"No. I never said anything."

"... Why?"

"What would have been the point? I was already_ in_ jail. I was wearing one of the watches when the cops showed up. Nothing would have changed."

"... Well... But if it was both of your idea..."

"It wasn't _my_ idea at all... But that's life."

"... Quite."

_That's life... Some rise and some fall. It doesn't have to be fair._

The brunette sighs; gaze wandering about the apartment gloomily.

"So what now?"

"... How do you mean, dear?"

"Now that you've found me... What now? Why were you so scared I would come to you? I don't even know who you are?"

"... I was afraid you might be angry... I would look down at my son and I would remember that you were out there somewhere. It was a strange concern- unfounded- that you might somehow come looking for me... But..."

"... You went with your gut..."

"I did... To what end, I am unsure... I just..."

"Sated your curiosity."

The younger woman sighs, and the brunette nods silently as she comes to the slow realisation that all of the questions that had been festering away within her skull have been answered not by the blonde's words, but by what she has seen while staying here.

Emma isn't dangerous.

She isn't going to come sniffing after her.

She isn't the righteous, fair, demanding young woman she had been expecting.

She is not the Saviour.

She is simply a very hardened, underfed young girl, with a mask in the shape of a smile, and no hot water.

"I am unsure what more to say now..."

"Don't be."

Emma replies with a tone of surprise, pushing Cass from her lap and walking over to the sink to wash up her mug.

"_I_ kind of thought you were here because you meant to, like, shit, I don't know... I almost felt like you were here to kill me or something..."

She giggles shrilly, before turning back to her rather disgruntled guest with a shrug.

"I know that's crazy, and I can't imagine you'd want to get blood all over yourself- even if you_ are_ wearing my shirt- but it was just..."

"A gut feeling?"

Regina purrs with a sneer.

"Something like that... I read a lot of horror though, so..."

"You see ghosts wherever you go."

"Skeletons."

"Excuse me?"

"Skeletons. Ghosts are a thing of the past. Skeletons are unfinished business."

"Is that right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But it's all a bit poetic for the truth. I see strangers wherever I go."

Emma offers simply, and the darker woman swallows, before pushing herself up and confiding quietly.

"That makes two of us."

"But you're the Mayor? Don't you have a bunch of people working with you, and people in town and stuff?"

"Oh, there are people I see every day, Miss Swan. My town is simply _brimming_ with people..."

"...But none that you truly know..."

"None that truly know me."

"... I guess that must be lonely."

"It can be."

"You're lucky then... To have your boy... You'll be his first word and his first conscious thought. Then you'll have someone."

"... I suppose I will."

Regina sniffs, as she extends her hand between them.

"Well... I really should be getting home to him... Thank you for your hospitality last night, dear."

"...You're leaving?"

"I am. You asked me what I came here for, and I was unsure. Until now. I came to answer several questions about who you might have become..."

"... And?"

"... And, I am pleasantly surprised. That is the honest truth."

"Then I _long_ to know what in the hell you _were_ expecting!"

"The past can poison us... I could sit here and ask you more about yours, but for what purpose? It can make us ugly... You are not ugly."

Swallowing as she feels an obscure wealth of emotion threatening to overwhelm her, Emma smirks and chides throatily

"Maybe you _are_ trying to get into my pants after all..."

"I'll stick with the shirt for now. I will send it back to you, don't worry."

"... I'd tell you to keep it, but I imagine I'll get more use out wearing it, than you will with it kept as a spare duster..."

"I would imagine so, too."

"Regina... Can I ask you one more question?"

"By all means."

"My mother... Did she hold me?"

"... I can't answer that; I don't know... Would it make a difference?"

"...Yes. It would to me."

"It wouldn't change what happened."

"No. But it would change how I felt about it."

"You would find solace in her having held you before making the decision she made?"

"... I would hate her for it."

"I presumed you might have hated her either way..."

"... I tell myself she must have had a reason."

The blonde whispers, her tone somewhere between anguish and anger. Thinning her lips as she finds herself struck with unwanted sympathy that reeks of danger, the brunette summons up the memory of Henry lying sweetly and contently in the cot she has provided, in the house she is now willing to share, and she replies darkly

"If that were true... Why take you into the woods? Why discard you like that?"

Her words hit their mark, and the younger woman blinks as though slapped, before visibly shutting down and offering a tight smile.

"Who knows why anyone does anything... Shall I see you out?"

"No need."

"Well then... I suppose it was nice to meet you."

"And you, Miss Swan."

"Do you want me to pinky swear I'm not about to show up on your doorstep?"

"I'm not sure what that means, but I think I can live without finding out... Here."

"What's that?"

Emma asks curiously as Regina makes her way over to the table and plucks up the note laden with the blonde's messy scrawl. Reaching for the pen and adding a small embellishment at the bottom of the page, she reapplies the lid of the ball point and picks up her bag before turning to take her leave.

"That number will come directly through to my home telephone. If you ever need to use it... Please do so."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Please comment! :) Also, I did a little picture for this one, it's on my tumblr which is linked on here, and it would be awesome if you wanted to have a look and like/reblog :) _

* * *

Stalking across sun-bleached tarmac that she feels she has come to know uncomfortably well, Regina forbids herself from looking back up at the large window belonging to the blonde's apartment.

Forbids herself from thinking on the younger woman at all.

Well... She tries to.

But it's hard. She doesn't _want_ to admit to herself that what she feels as she walks away briskly and with purpose- trying to get out of sight without breaking into a run- is regret, but the notion sits heavily at the back of her mind nonetheless.

She tells herself to think of Henry, and to relish the excitement she feels within her chest at the thought that he will be back in her arms in only a couple of hours.

Tells herself to think of this, rather than the girl left behind in the apartment above her.

"What business of yours is it what she has made of her life? Why should _you_ feel the need to worry about such things?"

Theoretically... There _is_ no reason. As far as the curse goes, she feels no remorse; not for those trapped in Storybrooke, and not for the alleged Saviour born to bring her plans to ruin.

Emotionally, though... Well, it just doesn't sit quite right with her to have played voyeur only to find herself curiously taken with her subject, before leaving them to rot.

But such is life.

Emma had said as much herself.

"Stop this. She is nothing to you... You should be pleased with what you've found out! Relieved!"

She should... And she is...

But...

"You should never have stayed there last night... A foolish decision."

Yes...

She'll leave it at that.

* * *

Padding over to the window and pulling herself up onto the generous sill, Emma nibbles at her bottom lip as she watches the brunette make her way gracefully across the tiresome grey expanse that plays her uninspiring view.

"Having visitors is strange..."

She murmurs to Caskett who suns herself lazily beside her owner.

The tabby glances up at the blonde uncomfortably; sensing a strange undertone in the soothing sounds of her mistress's voice that is unfamiliar, and therefore not to be trusted.

It is the same note her previous master had adopted once his illness had settled in to stay and had caused him to smell rotten and unclean. That note of resignation. Of defeated acceptance.

Mewling quietly, she moves to lie against denim and flesh, nuzzling into her girl's leg as a gentle hand falls down between her ears and massages sweetly.

Sighing heavily, Emma lowers her gaze as the Mayor slips from view and studies the dull brick of the hold-all opposite and the nasty fall in-between.

She remembers changing her mind at the last second, and slicing her palms on the gutter in a frantic attempt to scramble up onto the roof after reaching out blindly with the harried thought flashing through her mind that life is like a coin toss.

"And Icarus fell, while no one was looking."

Cass purrs softly in response, before raising her head with a sniff of disgust as an ageing human ambles down the alley below.

"You'll fall out of that window one of these days, little one."

A cracked voice, and Caskett bristles her fur while Emma raises her hand to her downstairs neighbour warily.

She doesn't really know much about Pete, save for the fact that he lives alone and isn't one to cause any trouble. He has asked her in for a drink twice, and twice she has declined. He works at a local factory- his payslips emblazoned with their emblem on the envelopes posted through the door- and smokes Lucky Strikes.

Delivered along with his payslips, come the occasional magazines.

The glossy kind in a plastic wrapping, with young girls on the front and many more promised inside.

He likes to call her Blondie and she lets him. She calls him Mr Clayton, and he enjoys this fact immensely.

He drinks too much, and his daughter doesn't visit him anymore.

"Hey, Mr Clayton."

"How's the morning treating you, sugar?"

"It isn't."

She shrugs, and the greying man's face cracks into a yellowed smile as he stands with his hands clutching a paper bag to his chest and his neck craned back to look up at her.

"That's a rather sorry look you have going on there, little blondie. What's got you down?"

"Nothing much... Just thinking, I guess."

"Well, a young girl like you should spend less time thinking and more time out enjoying herself. Ain't you got a fella or anything to keep you busy?"

"Nope."

"Well, that _is_ a shame..."

"I guess."

She replies, but she wrinkles her nose, and wheezy laughter greets her from down below.

"Well, you mind yourself now, sweetheart."

"Sure."

Pete nods, and fumbles around in his pocket for his keys; allowing her a glimpse of what his bag holds, and she licks her lips jealously as she recognises the bottle catching the sun to be whisky.

Oh hell, but she could do with some of that right now.

Glancing back at the emptiness of her apartment and feeling an unwanted twinge of depression gnawing at her gut, she looks back down and shuffles a little closer to the edge of the windowsill; leaning over the sharp drop beneath carelessly.

"Hey, Mr Clayton?"

"Huh?"

"... Would you like to come up for a little bit?"

Hard blue eyes study her thoughtfully for a second, before Clayton grins and pushes his key into the lock.

"Why, yes I would, little lady."

* * *

Letting out a sigh of relief as she finally rounds a corner and spots the old bungalow visited yesterday at the end of the street, Regina grumbles as she resents her host for convincing her to park quite so far away.

_And assuming I would remember how to get back here!_

The blonde's shirt sticks to her uncomfortably as the sun bakes her surroundings with unmerciful brutality. She casts a curious glance over towards the empty porch of the bungalow and at the apple tree beyond and frowns; thinking on Emma's defensive attitude when accused of stealing the items from the shed.

"You should have done it... You could have done with the money."

She mutters, as she makes her way over dried-up grass and into the sympathetic shadows of the lean-to.

As promised, her car stands untouched beneath the cobwebs, and she reaches into her purse for her keys before cocking her head curiously and regarding the dusty yellow Volkswagen that stands beside her Benz.

_It was like that before... And, I don't know... It's kind of... Well... Fun, I guess._

_Fun?... That thing?_

_Well I mean-_

_-Whoever owns that piece of junk needs to rethink their notion of 'fun' in that case. An eyesore would be a more appropriate description._

"It's yours..."

She breathes with sudden understanding, and allows a small smile. Walking over to take a closer look, she raises a brow when she notes the small catch of the lock to be up; indicating the bug to be open.

"Don't do it..."

She scolds herself, before her hand travels of its own accord to the handle of the driver's side door and she opens up the car and slips behind the wheel.

Drumming manicured nails on the steering wheel, she takes in her surroundings with intrigue.

Several neatly folded, empty gum wrappers litter the ashtray, along with a tube of Chapstick and a couple of loose nickels. A stripy scarf sits forlorn and bundled up on the passenger seat which hosts several circular cigarette burns, and a pair of winter boots peaking out from beneath the shadows below.

None of these things serve to captivate her attention, however.

What does _that_ is the books.

Piles of them.

Stacked in irregular towers along the backseat, with several more lying fallen on the floor.

Scanning the titles visible on the jackets that face her, the brunette muses as to the rather eclectic array of genres and style. Cheap thrillers stacked atop classics, stacked atop non-fiction case studies, stacked atop fantasy.

Infiltrated here and there with titles that spring out to her disconcertingly.

The Little Mermaid.

Alice in Wonderland.

Red Riding Hood.

And a curious anthololy titled The Grimm Fairytales.

Reaching behind her and selecting a book at random, Regina flicks through the pages and sighs as the small print is embellished untidily with dark scrawl and messy brackets enclosing small sections of prose. Reaching the back page, she stops to study her find silently. A detailed illustration depicting several individuals she assumes to be characters from within the story, along with a couple of speech bubbles she struggles to decipher.

Selecting another book, she finds much the same.

_I see strangers wherever I go..._

"That must be lonely..."

Regina repeats the younger woman's own words as she drops the book back on the pile behind her with a sigh.

Running her hands through her hair, she covers her eyes with her head pressed back against the headrest, before lowering her forehead down onto the steering wheel and attempting to gather her thoughts.

_That number will come directly through to my home telephone. If you ever need to use it… Please do so._

Yes... But how likely is it that the young woman would do such a thing...

Not very likely, she believes.

Not very likely at all.

"So what?"

She grumbles; striving to think of Henry, but instead plagued with the image of Emma sat grinning at her with her fork halfway up to her mouth.

Eggs and bread and coffee, but no milk. No seasonings. A single apple, but no vegetables or any staple foods pulled from the bag in the kitchen.

An odd selection.

Not really things one would choose and neglect when shopping.

"Because you didn't. You didn't go _shopping_. You took whatever sprung to mind and got out of there..."

And just smiled it away...

"Damn it!"

* * *

Turning back into the tarmac lot with a sense of irritable awkwardness, Regina pulls up the sleek perfection of her car and looks up at the wide window above.

Taking in the rest of her surroundings, she deems the lot to be empty for the time being, and tells herself to make the most of that fact and get on with it.

_Get on with what?_

Well... She doesn't really know.

All she knows is that she had been half an hour into her journey home when she had turned around with a low expletive muttered beneath her breath.

"What on earth am I _doing_ here?"

Not knowing the answer to her own inquiry, she huffs moodily as she slips from the air-conditioned sanctuary of her car.

"I suppose I could at least offer her some lunch... While I decide on a more scenic route home."

It is a weak excuse, full of holes, and she knows this. Still, it provides her with some sort of vague plan, so she'll take it.

_But if the little wretch deems it her place to make any sort of comment about this at all... I'll... I'll... Well. She won't be getting any lunch, that's for sure..._

Regina sniffs, stalking across the lot and round to the alley between crumbling brick.

Studying the front door with the slow realisation that she never _did_ get this far into her investigation, she notes that, while there are several rusting plaques displaying apartment numbers, there is no way of calling up to any specific one.

Taking the door handle in both hands as she had witnessed the blonde do the previous evening, she kicks the sharp toe of her heel against peeling paint in an attempt to get the door to swing open.

Her forth try ends up being successful.

Making her way up the dusky stairs with a peculiar sense of shyness that simply doesn't suit her, she frowns as she crests the last couple of steps and spots Caskett sat out in the hall with her fur raised and her eyes trained on the blonde's front door which stands cracked open to allow just a small amount of light to bleed out into the hallway. As the brunette takes another step closer, the cat turns her attention towards the noise of her footsteps and purrs; springing to her feet and padding down the hall to brush up against the Mayor's legs.

"Well,_ you've_ changed your tune..."

Regina murmurs down at the tabby, before raising her brow at a low melody of voices coming from the blonde's apartment.

_Leave. See? She doesn't need you feeling sorry for her._

_Leave._

Husky drawl is met by a voice cracked by years of cigarettes, and the brunette glances down at Cass as the cat bristles her fur once more and eyes the door with clear distaste.

"Not fond of visitors, are you, dear?"

Funny. She had assumed much the same went for the blonde.

Leaning down to pet Caskett for lack of an idea what to do next, the Mayor frowns as dry laughter is met by an irritable murmur and the sound of glass chinking against glass.

"Come on, pet, don't fall behind."

A soft mumble in reply, and more laughter in response to this.

Gathering herself under control, Regina stalks self-importantly down the hall and knocks lightly on the open door, before pushing it open to make herself known.

"Hey..."

Comes the confused growl of a greying man sat splayed out in the old armchair.

"You're back..."

Emma offers with little more grace than her companion, and the brunette eyes her shrewdly as the younger woman lies slumped against the wall on her mattress. Taking in the mug in her hand- the strong smell cloaking the room leaving her in little doubt that the blonde isn't exactly drinking coffee- and bare flesh as Emma sits in her shorts and bra, the Mayor crosses the threshold and leans down to pluck chipped china from unsuspecting fingers.

"Hey!"

Turning to the man sat watching on in inebriated confusion, she barks at him angrily.

"You need to leave, please."

"Well who the hell are _you_ to tell me what to do, you dumb bitch?"

"Get out."

"Hey, lady, mind your own business... You don't have any right to c-come here and tell me to... You have no business here..."

He slurs, and she leans forwards and warns dangerously.

"And you have no business here _either_, Sir. She is eighteen years old. You have no business giving her liquor and allowing her to sit around in her underwear. She could be your daughter!"

"She's legal-"

"-Not to be drinking this, she isn't. Get out. Now."

"I-"

"-You do not want me to make this a problem for you, I'm warning you of that now. I'm sure things like this happen all the_ time_ in these places, but I strongly suggest that_ this_ time, you don't allow them to continue, because_ this_ time, if you touch her, I will make _sure_ that people you don't want knowing about such things are made aware of the fact that you presented liquor to a minor in exchange for your current view..."

"She was hot..."

The greying man argues, but with a hint of doubt, and he makes to push himself drunkenly from the chair as the pretty bitch with the shitty attitude has spat out just enough words he doesn't want to hear to make him uneasy. She might have a point...

"Was she?... Did he tell you to undress?"

Regina snaps, looking back down at Emma who regards her blearily, before slurring

"Seriously! Why are you back?"

"Yes or no? What did he-"

"-Look, lady, cool your shit. I'm going. _Fuck!_ I haven't got time for any of this! I don't need this kind of grief for a fucking bit of ass."

"...Get. Out."

The brunette warns, following him to the door and holding it pointedly open, before slamming it shut behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She shouts, turning back to the blonde and placing her hands on her hips.

Emma merely regards her sullenly, and Regina opens her mouth to express her annoyance, before deciding against it with a sigh. She recognises the unhappy pull to the younger woman's mouth and the blank disconnection that shines back up at her from behind pretty green eyes.

Looking down into the amber liquid that swills in the bottom of the mug in her hand and the almost empty bottle beside the chair, she shakes her head and places the cup on the table before stalking over to the bed and plucking up the younger woman's top.

"Here, put this back on."

She requests softly, watching with pursed lips as Emma does as she's told clumsily.

"Get yourself some water."

But even as she says these words, she walks over to the sink and washes away the last of the whisky and replaces it with water, taking it back to the blonde with a sniff of disdain.

"Why would you go and let a man like that in here and see you half naked?"

She scolds, but not without a hint of unease.

"I wanted a drink."

Emma shrugs.

"... You're too young to drink..."

The Mayor murmurs, taking a seat heavily in the chair as the younger woman laughs jarringly at this.

"Yeah... Well who the fuck's gonna come and tell me off, M-Madame Mayor?"

"I am."

"... huh?"

"I just did, didn't I?"

"I guess... Why did you come back, anyway?"

The blonde asks despondently, and the Mayor looks around the apartment thoughtfully, before offering a curious smile.

"Why, did you miss me?"

"No."

Emma grumbles as she lowers herself down to lie on the mattress; curling up with an unhappy sigh as she closes her eyes tipsily.

"Well... Never mind."

Regina purrs softly, drinking in pale thighs and finding herself biting her tongue angrily as she doesn't imagine she would have come in to a palatable scene had she debated going back all that much longer.

"Get up."

"No."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because... You're coming with me."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_This has clearly been a bitchingly sociable Friday night! Ah well, I did get locked out in the garden in my underpants for singing to my housemate, so that fulfils the Friday night mishaps quota. Hope you enjoy :) Please review :)_

* * *

The blonde stares up into dark eyes blankly as the Mayor stands looming over the mattress impatiently.

"_Well_? I haven't got all day. I already told you, I need to get back home. A town doesn't just run itself, you know."

"But... Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"I thought... I thought you didn't want me coming anywhere _near_ your town. I thought..."

Emma frowns as she tries to figure out what she's trying to say through a heavy haze of whisky, and the brunette thins her lips as the younger woman's words set her own mind into panic mode.

_Why are you doing this?! Are you insane! She can't come back with you! She can't come back to Storybrooke! To Henry!_

_But what choice is there?_

_... I can't leave her _here!_  
_

No. As disconcerting as this realisation is, the Mayor knows it to be the truth. She can't leave the blonde to self-destruct alone in this crummy little apartment. For one thing, it just doesn't sit well with her to do so, and for another... She has the inexplicable feeling that her visit might have served to light a rather dangerously short fuse. How? She isn't entirely sure... But she doesn't think that finding out someone knows about her past has had a positive effect on the young woman... Not if that someone proceeds to simply walk away within twenty-four hours of meeting her.

_You were just sating your curiosity..._

True... But when worded in such a way, it now seems rather cruel.

And, all past titles and what they might mean aside... She doesn't see how she's supposed to just walk away after witnessing the moronic situation the young woman had managed to get herself into not an _hour_ since her departure.

_He could have hurt her!_

But, she doesn't deem this to be very likely.

The girl who had jumped onto the roof of the hold-all and mouthed off at the men leering across the tarmac hadn't seemed like the sort to take a beating and not give a little back.

No, she doesn't think the ageing man so recently dismissed would have physically hurt the blonde.

_But he would have slept with her... And that's really almost the same thing..._

Yes, most likely.

And she would have let him.

_"I wanted a drink."_

Shaking her head, Regina speaks softly.

"Please get up; I don't imagine either of us fancy me wrestling you down the stairs."

She sighs, walking over to the counter and stacking the younger woman's prized books under her arm. She offers the hamper beside the mattress a cursory glance, but imagines there is unlikely to be much of sentimental value amongst the scraps of cotton, and she's sure they'll be able to find something a little more suitable back home.

"I can't just... I can't just_ leave_... What are you... I mean... I don't even know where you_ live_... And I... I can't just..."

The younger woman mutters clumsily as she struggles to push herself up; her complexion peaky and hair tousled, and the Mayor imagines that however hard Emma might have laughed at the idea of being too young to drink, she is no veteran of drinking quite so much and quite so quickly.

_...He was sweetening her up..._

She bristles at the idea.

"Why not? What have you got _here_ to stay for? You- If you're going to be sick, do it in the bathroom!"

The blonde nods, before hurrying off in that direction.

Sighing as the sound of running water comes from the other room to drown out weak retching, Regina raises her voice and muses irritably

"Though, I warn you; such behaviour as you've displayed today is_ not_ tolerated where I come from. Honestly, dear, inviting a man likely three times your age into your apartment just so that you can have a drink!? Do you have any_ idea_ how dangerous that could have been? I mean, what if he'd-"

"-Okay, okay, I get it. Shit, what are you, my mother?"

The blonde grumbles, moving to stand in the doorway of the bathroom with her eyes pink and her hands shoved sheepishly into her pockets.

"I am not, Miss Swan, but right now, I'm the best that you've got, so you better get your act together, because I am not a patient woman."

"Well, no shit."

"You can stop with that kind of language as well."

The Mayor snaps, though she has a feeling that she feels the need to do so more out of discomfort than any actual irritation. The young woman's way of speaking might be disgustingly crass, but it is most _certainly_ not a case of not knowing any better... She is clearly very well-read, and she has shown that she can be exceptionally eloquent in a bizarre sort of way... It would simply seem that she's chosen her manner of speaking to fit her circumstances, and, Regina supposes she can understand why that might be.

Still. When she had been Queen and things hadn't been to her liking, she hadn't fouled her tongue to make such things known, and nor will she accept this from Emma.

She can be better than that.

"Miss Swan... If you wish to stay here, then by all means, that is your prerogative... But I am offering you a way out, and you would be a fool not to take it."

"A way out of what?"

Emma growls testily, and the brunette holds her dangerous stare easily; recognising a worthy adversary in the young woman when it comes to saving face.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about. Do you want me to spell it out for you?! Is this _really_ what you want from life? To rot away in an apartment that I hesitate to ask how you've paid the rent for so far? To inevitably get caught for shoplifting a bag of _groceries_? Not to mention, what with your record, to then spend some more time in jail for something so ridiculously _menial_?"

"... Of course not."

The young woman hisses back; looking around her at the peeling paint of the apartment before eying the brunette back with an obscure blend of dignity and chaos.

"But this is what I _have_, Madame Mayor. This is what I've made of myself. I did what I could, and this is the result... I can't help it that it's not good enough."

"I never said-"

"-This_ isn't_ what I want from my life, but everybody gets their lot. I took mine and I did what I could with it, because there are no fairy godmothers out there. People aren't just going to come along and grant you three wishes. There's no _magic_ in this world, Madame Mayor..."

"...No. There isn't... But that doesn't change the fact that I'm offering you a hand."

"Why?... Why in the _hell_ are you trying to help me?"

"... I don't know."

The brunette sighs, and she feels she couldn't have offered a more truthful answer if she'd tried.

Tossing back long hair and squaring her shoulders, the younger woman bites her lip and tries to comprehend the craziness of what seems to be happening.

"Regina... What will I _do_ when I get there? I don't have anything I can offer you. I'm not good at _anything_ much, and I don't exactly have a long list of references that'll get me anywhere... I... I don't know if I-"

"-Well, that's just one of the perks of being invited to come and stay in a town by that town's _Mayor_. You can read and write, which is something I often wonder about with_ many_ of those working beneath me."

"But-"

"-No more buts. I'm going out on a whim here, dear, and I'm growing bored of arguing-"

"-I'm not_ trying_ to argue! I just... This is..."

"... It's a lot."

"Yeah."

"I know..."

"I mean... No one's ever... Like... N-no one's ever-"

"Hush. Grab your jacket if you think you'll want it."

Regina interrupts sternly; in no way prepared to witness the waterworks threatening to break the barrier of the blonde's lashes, nor suffer the consequences sure to accompany having observed such a break in character.

Accepting the trembling smile Emma offers in return- the younger woman's thinking seeming to be on much the same level- the Mayor waits as the blonde fishes out several items of clothing from the hamper, before collecting anything she might need from the bathroom.

"O-okay... I-I guess this is it... Wait! _Cass!_"

Wide eyes as the young woman looks around the apartment for signs of the missing feline and Regina purses her lips; the small matter of the cat never having crossed her mind.

Seeming to sense a shift in tension, Emma regards the brunette cautiously, her voice timid when she continues

"I can't leave her here... I mean... She needs me. She'll get into trouble if I'm not here."

"She managed alright before deciding to claim her territory on your windowsill..."

"Regina... I can't."

"... Fine... Well go on then! Hurry up and find your damned cat."

The Mayor sighs irritably, though she watches on with some amusement as Emma doesn't seem quite steady on her feet as she undergoes a brief search of the apartment before stumbling downstairs to look in the lot.

The brunette's amusement falters somewhat once they get out into the baking sun, and she waits while the younger woman makes her way unsteadily to a gap between the hold-alls in hopes of spying Caskett. The way the blonde stumbles every now and then sets her teeth on edge; thinking of the men who had accosted her in this very place just yesterday, and what they- or anyone else for that matter- might make of such an easy target.

It is not a way of thinking she is used to utilising, and it serves to make her all the more anxious to get home. Home, where things all work as she wills them to. Home where everything is safe unless she wishes otherwise.

_You're taking an awfully big risk allowing her to enter the fray... She's not like the others... You don't control her... She could ruin everything... Ruin your life with Henry..._

_Well. If it comes to that... She'll simply have to be gotten rid of... But it hasn't come to that yet.._

She sniffs resolutely, before raising her voice with purposeful annoyance.

"If she doesn't want to come to you, she clearly isn't that attached. Stop pestering the poor beast and get in the car."

"She _does_! She's just... Fuck... Come _on_, Cass!"

The blonde grumbles, before leaning over to scoop up a passing streak of mottled fur and landing heavily on her knees.

"Ah, crap."

Regina watches as Emma pushes herself back onto her feet and rubs down shallow grazes with a sigh.

"Get in the car, I'll do it-"

But Caskett suffers a moment's curiosity as to her mistress's injuries, and the blonde snatches her up easily.

"-s'ok, I got her."

"Yes, with war wounds to tell the tale."

"Ah, it's nothing... Now we match."

"... I'm thrilled."

Regina rolls her eyes, and stalks over to the driver's side; unlocking the doors with a click of her keys.

"You best hold on to that cat, Miss Swan, I'm not having it shed its hair on my seats-"

But, no sooner has the blonde slipped into the car, when Cass scratches and squirms for release; springing free from Emma's grasp and leaping neatly through the seats to settle down contently across the back row with a superior yawn.

"... Oops..."

Emma offers with a sheepish grimace, and the brunette sighs, before jamming her keys into the ignition.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

But she catches the flicker of doubt that crosses pretty features and adopts a small smile of her own as she backs out of the lot.

"Still... I never do anything like this. I am not one to live life by the seat of my pants as the saying goes."

"I am... And you saw how well _that_ worked out."

"... Perhaps a middle ground might suit us both."

"I'm not so sure I_ have_ a middle ground."

Emma mutters, wide eyes scanning their surroundings nervously as they get out onto the city streets.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

Regina asks with more concern as to the interior of her car than the blonde's stomach.

"No, I'm okay... Just... Nervous I guess..."

"Nervous?"

"... I... I don't much like new places..."

"Funny, for one who seems as stir crazy as yourself..."

"Oh, I like a change of scenery... Just... New places means new people... Sometimes that's nice... Nice to get away from ones you've gotten on the wrong side of... But... New people, or, rather,_ people_... I'm not so good with."

"... Well... Where we're going, I doubt the people will be like any you've met before... And there's only one person whom you would do well not to cross, and that would be yours truly."

"Give me a week, Madame Mayor."

Emma chuckles a little apprehensively, but the brunette doesn't miss the shy glances that flicker ever now and then in her direction.

"You better not mean that, Miss Swan."

She smiles.

"Oh, pissing people off isn't something I cherish... But it's something I'm_ very_ good at."

"Somehow, I don't doubt that... But, I would advise you refrain when it comes to myself. You have no _idea_ what I'm capable of."

Husky laughter at this, and Emma mimics her in a deep voice.

"You have no idea what _I'm_ capable of..."

_Well, dear... I suppose I'm apt to find out..._


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_Please review :)_

* * *

Crossing the state line into Maine, the Mayor casts a glance to her right and smiles as the blonde sits curled up tightly in her chair with her mouth open as she sleeps off any lingering spell of the whisky. Spotting signs for a rest stop up ahead, she deploys her turn signal and pulls into a large parking lot watched over by several brightly lit fast food joints. She imagines that the various names and menus might mean more to Emma than they do to herself, but doesn't deem it to be a good idea to admit this to the young woman, as Emma already seems a little curious as to her lack of understanding of the outside world.

Picking the least unappealing option, she leans over to shake the blonde gently, and hisses irritably when her hand is knocked aside none too gently.

"What?!"

Slim limbs pull in; suddenly tense and defensive, before the young woman processes her surroundings and relaxes somewhat as she scans their current scenery curiously.

"Are we getting food?"

She inquires hopefully, and the brunette smirks as she purrs that she isn't stopped between two badly modified cars for the scenery.

"Will the cat be alright in here?"

"She has a _name_, you know. It's Caskett... And she's asleep."

Emma shrugs, winding down her window a crack as she peers back at the slumbering tabby.

"She's not really used to being stuck some place though, so..."

"We'll make it quick. I could just do with a drink. A _soft_ drink."

She adds pointedly with a sniff of irritation, and the younger woman grins sheepishly, before pulling a face and speaking down to her knees.

"I think you've probably already clocked onto this, but, I don't, uh... I don't have any money with me."

"No money _with_ you? What, did you leave your fortune back at home?"

Regina snipes with a roll of her eyes, before softening the blow as she catches a small snarl play across pretty lips, and reminds herself that she has _invited_ the younger woman to join her, and should perhaps refrain using the same tone as she has grown accustomed to adopting when dealing with the cretins back in her town.

"I _know_ you don't have anything with you; I watched you pack. If I had a problem with it, I wouldn't have stopped. If _you_ have a problem with it, then wait in the car. It's entirely up to you, but I don't wish to discuss the matter any further."

"Well, when you put it _that_ way..."

Emma grins, and the Mayor shakes her head as she slips from the car and slams her door. At the sound of the blonde doing the same, Cass raises her head, and the younger woman waves at her through the glass, promising softly that they'll be back soon.

Caskett yawns and turns her back; apparently entirely disinterested as to whatever plans the humans have made. The car is hot, but not unpleasantly so, as the open expanse of the lot offers a breeze as each establishment opens and closes continuously to let out precious bursts of air-con, and she simply moves a little to her right to stretch out in a patch of sun.

"I've never had cats before, but that one seems to be the laziest little shit I ever-"

"-What did I_ tell_ you about speaking in such a manner?"

"This is how I speak!"

"Well don't. It's crude, and you're clever. You don't have any business speaking like that."

"I'm _clever_?"

Emma chuckles with a wrinkle of her nose, and Regina sighs as she leads the way into a dismal looking sandwich shop.

"All recent evidence to the contrary aside, I believe so, yes... That was your car, wasn't it. The yellow thing."

"Shit... The bug!"

"Miss Swan!"

"Sorry... Sorry... Yes, it's mine."

"Well, you can have it sent over, or go and collect it, but I didn't deem a stomach full of alcohol to be the time for such things... And the books?"

"Yeah... I like to read."

The blonde offers a little defensively, and the Mayor cocks her brow curiously.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No... No, it's just when you put the book down, and, like... Reality stinks, you know."

"Sometimes it does... But as you said yourself... There is no magic in this world."

"Nope, sadly not."

Emma shrugs, following the brunette up to the counter.

Perusing the various selections listed up above a gum-chewing waitress's head, Regina sighs as none of the calorie-laden options on offer serve to appeal to her. Selecting a sugar bejewelled apple pastry from behind scratched glass instead, she accompanies her choice with a large coffee and bottle of spring water. Turning to the blonde, she waits impatiently.

"Order whatever you like."

"Um... Okay..."

The younger woman mumbles shyly; placing her order and nodding when the brunette instructs her to go and find a table. Addressing the waitress as she slips her card from her purse, the Mayor orders a garden salad on the side of the blonde's order of fries with a sigh. Wandering over to a booth by the window, she takes a seat opposite Emma as they wait for their food to be brought over; handing the younger woman her soda as she cracks the seal to her water.

"I've ordered you some greenery to go with the beige ensemble you've elected suitable to put inside your body."

"...There are pickles on the sandwich... And tomatoes."

"Well, it won't kill you to branch out a little further. As much as I am _sure_ there are numerous health benefits to three different varieties of melted cheese."

She sniffs disdainfully, and the blonde shrugs and murmurs her thanks.

"Why the sudden bashful attitude? You had no qualms with me ordering for you last night."

"That was different..."

"Ah, it's okay to behave in such a manner when you're _Alice_?"

The brunette smirks, and Emma grins sheepishly as she feeds a straw into the narrow neck of her coke bottle.

"Exactly!"

"Hmm... And I suppose that's why you chose that alias. Alice in Wonderland? The irony amused you?"

"Not Alice in Wonderland. Alice Through The Looking Glass... It was a mad chase."

"It was rather vexing."

"But the name suited."

"I suppose it did..."

"And I always liked the idea of Wonderland, I guess."

"It's a ghastly place... By the sounds of it."

"How so?"

"A senseless kingdom housing hooligans and madmen... I can only presume that you would find it to be quite _tiresome_ if you were actually stuck there."

"Well... Sure... But I imagine being snacked on by a shark might be tiresome too, but Jaws is still a good book."

"I am unfamiliar."

"_Wha_t?! You don't know _Jaws_? Where the hell have you_ been_?!"

"Running a town, Miss Swan."

The brunette growls irritably, before raising a brow when a waitress comes by to deposit their plates.

"... Do you think you have enough there?"

Regina enquires with a smirk, and the blonde snaps up one of her fries with a smile, and challenges airily

"I still bet I finish before you do."

"I would rather you didn't. I would find it tedious were you to choke."

"Oh, well then, I wouldn't want you to find me tedious."

The younger woman winks, and Regina sighs as she imagines she might find the blonde to be a _lot_ of things before all too long, but she doubts any of those things will be tedious.

"Hey, Regina?"

"Yes, dear."

"... About what happened earlier... I-"

"-I don't want an explanation... I just want you to promise me you won't do that again... Emma."

"Well... I suppose if I have the _Mayor_ vouching for me, I hardly want to show her up."

"Indeed you don't."

"... How come you're doing this though... Like, _really?_"

"Well, Miss Swan, I believe I might finally have gone insane. That is as good an explanation as any."

The Mayor purrs, watching curiously as the younger woman makes alarmingly swift work of her lunch. Cocking her head to the side as Emma grins at her response, she muses quietly.

"You weren't alone before, were you? I mean, before moving to Boston. Your friend with the watches... Or, _not_ friend, as the case may be... You say you were going to run away together. You were already living together, though, weren't you?"

"... Why do you say that?"

"... Because I can't fathom anyone living the way you have been for a long period of time. You're chaotic. And you don't take care of yourself. Someone else did."

The blonde flashes her companion a dangerous look, before skewering a piece of cucumber violently with her fork.

"Just because you're preceptive, doesn't mean you have a clue, with all due respect, Madame Mayor."

"So, tell me I'm wrong..."

"... I lived with someone for a little over a year. I lived alone before that."

"You were a child."

"I was fifteen."

"That's my point."

"... You know, it's not very _fair_ to play this game when you have the advantage."

"Game?"

"You're trying to suss me out. Well, it's not going to be that easy... I mean, this is only our second date."

The younger woman smiles impishly with her straw in her mouth and the Mayor sighs as she finishes off her coffee and leans back in the booth.

"_Must_ you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Making those little quips... I assure you that that is _not_ the reason I decided to take you with me."

"No, I know, you did that because you're insane, you told me already."

"Oh, lord..."

"And it's tit for tat."

"It's _what_?"

"You made me uncomfortable... I retaliated. It's a cruel, _cruel_ world, Madame Mayor."

"... Isn't it just."

Regina replies as she hides her amusement. Pointing to the blonde's coke, she adopts a tone of authority and pushes their strange little conversation firmly aside.

"Take that with you if you want the rest, I want to beat the traffic."

"From what I know about this road into Maine, that's impossible to do."

"... What do you know about this road into Maine... You've been here before?"

"Once, yeah. Only to a little town towards the coast though. Kittery."

"Kittery? Kittery's not a _town_. It's a couple of outhouses and a roadside cafe, and that's if one were being _kind_."

"... Yeah... Well..."

The blonde shrugs, and Regina's eyes flash with sudden understanding, but she drops the subject with the simple explanation

"Well, Storybrooke isn't far from there... Just over the town line in fact..."

"Oh..."

"... But, I'm sure we have more to offer than you found out in Kittery."

"... I didn't find anything out there..."

"I'm unsurprised. I imagine if you weren't on the hunt for food poisoning there would be very little to discover out there. I suppose it all depends on what you were looking for..."

"... I guess so."

"...Now come. You may be right about the traffic, but I have little desire to endure the smell of fried foods any longer."

"I'm coming... But... Regina, what happens later?"

"Miss Swan?"

"... When we get there... To, uh, Storybrooke? What happens then?"

"... I suppose we'll see, won't we?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _Enjoy! Please review :)_

* * *

As they near Storybrooke, Regina casts a couple of surreptitious glances towards the blonde; aware that they are fast approaching the small stop of Kittery just outside the thicket of trees surrounding her town, as well as what relevance the rundown truck stop has for Emma. When the younger woman keeps her expression meticulously neutral, she allows a silent moment of respect, before entering heavy woods and turning on dipped headlights.

"Well, Miss Swan... This is it... This is my town."

Emma takes in their surroundings with intrigue as they cruise down a narrow road; turning her head to watch a large, white placard bearing the town's name disappear behind them.

"It's a _weird_ name for a place, isn't it?"

"Is it?"

Regina murmurs distractedly, already feeling lighter with the town boarder safely behind them.

"Kind of... But I like it... It's a good name... Like it's a fairytale town or something... It even_ looks_ that way."

She grins; twisted in her seat with her hands clutched below the window as her eyes flicker with the passing trees. Glancing to her right, the brunette allows herself a small smile; resisting the urge to put her foot down on the gas, and instead allowing ample opportunity to drink in lush evergreen and thick moss sprawling out to their sides.

"It is rather scenic, I agree... A pleasant relief from city streets, I am sure... The land circled by the town itself is a little more manicured, but it is just as pleasing to the eye, as you will soon see."

Emma smiles, turning to the Mayor and studying her curiously; the deep pride the older woman takes in her town evident in her tone, and somehow fantastically refreshing.

_When was the last time anyone back home had anything nice to say about concrete and wire?_

Home...

An obscure concept... Not one she really understands... But Boston had fit for the time being as well as any other place...

"Do you have a town square?"

She asks curiously; matching their surroundings to a series of books and poems, and beginning to feel just a little excited as well as warily apprehensive.

"A town square, a town hall- or municipal building if you prefer- several small shops..."

Regina lists off, deciding that, if she_ is_ going to end up regretting taking Emma back with her, this curious little pocket of time shared with the younger woman will still have been an enjoyable experience regardless. It has been a long time since she has appreciated not just the security, but the simple beauty of her home, and she finds the blonde's gleeful attitude towards their surroundings pleasantly infectious.

"It's so green!"

"Right now it is... Come winter and some of the fields just look like great, white blankets. Come spring and they'll appear painted yellow and purple with the wild flowers."

"I want to see everything."

The younger woman grins, before catching herself in such wistful, naive thinking and clearing her throat shyly. Pretending not to have noticed, the brunette simply points out a couple of stores as she slows down and cruises into the main town.

"I'm sure you will have time for such things tomorrow-"

Regina purrs; carefully ignoring the blonde's true meaning

"-but perhaps tonight should be dedicated to sorting out what's to be done with you."

"Done with me?"

Emma asks with a small frown, and the brunette laughs lightly as they begin the slow ride down Main Street.

"Oh, there's no need for any alarm, dear. I simply mean where it is you are to stay."

"Oh... I guess I just kind of thought... I mean... I didn't really..."

"Thought what, Miss Swan?"

"... I don't really know... I guess I never thought that far ahead..."

"Hmm... Well, fortunately, I am a little more prepared. You will stay at Granny's. I will come with you and make arrangements."

"Granny's?"

"No relative of mine, I assure you. Simply the town's bed and breakfast for any who come to visit... Not many do... It's rather secluded out here."

"I know... It's weird... Like a whole separate world through the trees... This all looks like something out of a book..."

"... I take pride in my town."

"It shows! This place is the shit!"

"... Pardon me?"

"It's cool... This town is... It's nice."

"Thank you. I'm glad you think so."

Regina smirks, pulling in to one of the vacant lots outside Granny's. Observing the way Emma looks up at the humble little building open-mouthed, she adopts a small smile of her own, before falling into a more business-like manner.

"Well, this will be room and board for the foreseeable future. Let's go in and make the relevant introductions; I do wish to get home in time to prepare a suitable dinner after the meals suffered whilst away."

The younger woman remains too overwhelmed by the surreal peace of the place to roll her eyes, but the spell is broken somewhat when the brunette opens her door to step out. Realising that the curious little bubble she has shared with the darker woman for the last couple of hours is about to be popped and infiltrated, she feels an old, familiar twinge of nervousness climb up into her chest, and twists round to pet Caskett anxiously.

"Come on, Puss... You better come along, too."

She leans around awkwardly and scoops up the rather disgruntled looking tabby and holds her close against the fragile stack of her ribs; seeking comfort in Cass's familiar warmth.

"Is that everything?"

Regina asks, taking the younger woman's books from the back seat and passing them over.

"... Yeah... That's it."

Emma mumbles, walking around the car to stand behind the brunette.

"Regina, are you sure whoever owns this Granny's place is going to be okay with this? I haven't got any way of pay-"

"-_Granny_ owns Granny's. And why should it be a problem? I'm the Mayor. If I want her to provide you with a room then she will do so."

"...I knew this guy that owned a bar once... He used to give his friends free beer... Didn't have quite the same amount of sway as this though... I mean... You must be_ really_ important..."

The blonde offers with a notable hint of admiration, and Regina smiles arrogantly.

"You'll soon find that that's very much the case, dear. Now, come on."

Making her way briskly up the steps, she doesn't allow the younger woman any more time to stall, and Emma follows her dubiously.

Entering a cosy, wooden-panneled room, the blonde finds herself at a loss of what to think, as, while inexplicably reassuring, the very existence of such a perfectly humble place seems too idealistic to be true. Clutching Cass ever tighter, she feels incredibly out of place as she slinks after Regina towards a high, maple counter.

_There's even a fucking little bell!_

The Mayor presses down on the small, brass circlet impatiently, and the soft click of footsteps crescendos down a hidden flight of stairs before a slim, young brunette slips behind the counter with a harried expression.

"Madame Mayor...?"

From the look the young woman proffers her guest, Emma guesses Regina isn't exactly a regular. Still, there must have been _something_ to the brunette's declaration of importance, as the woman behind the counter seems rather flustered in her presence, and the blonde supposes she can understand _why_ somewhat, having spent time with Regina herself.

"Where is your grandmother, Miss Lucas?"

"She's working the restaurant... Can I... Can I help you at all?"

Bright eyes travel past the Mayor to study her companion with unmasked intrigue, and Emma acknowledges her awkwardly before allowing her own eyes to flicker down to worn oak panels.

"I wish to speak to her. Perhaps you could see to any matters of importance in the kitchen and send her through."

The Mayor proposes with a sigh that suggests that such a course of action should be painfully obvious.

"Uh... Alright... One second."

Offering the blonde one last curious glance, the young brunette disappears around the corner to the sound of a door creaking on its hinges. A minute later, a woman in her late sixties comes bustling through with a frown.

"I just cut Marco off in the middle of showing me how to fix the cupboard beneath the till. What was so important that Ruby couldn't see to it?"

She huffs, although Emma has a feeling the grey-haired woman might like to say a whole lot _more,_ were it not for the repute of her present company.

"I need you to hand over the key to one of your rooms."

"Why?"

"I have a guest... She needs somewhere to stay."

Regina growls, before turning around and beckoning Emma over to the counter with an impatient roll of her eyes.

"Um... Hi."

The blonde offers, holding her hand out woodenly and introducing herself when the woman takes it with an assessing sweep of her eyes up and down.

"I'm Emma."

"Please to meet you, Emma. Most around here just call me Granny, and I suppose you may as well do the same."

Granny informs the young woman briskly, before returning her attention to the brunette with distracted curiosity.

"I can't _remember_ the last time we had a guest around here, what's she here for? And who's been looking after the child? There's nothing of her!"

Emma bristles visibly at this, but Regina simply continues on as though growing tired of having her time wasted by such questions.

"Then allow her to help you with dinner. She is... She is going to be staying in town for a while to help me with some of my clerical work-"

"-I _am_?-"

"-Yes, Miss Swan, you_ are_... And, surely as the proprietor of a bed and breakfast, the arrival of a guest should be a positive thing?"

The brunette sniffs irritably, before gliding swiftly over the matter of any form of payment. Granny huffs irritably at this, but seems to know better than to argue; turning to Emma and holding out a heavy key with her other hand wedged firmly on her hip.

"Up the stairs there and first turn to the right. Room overlooks the town square. I'll send Ruby up in a bit with a towel."

"She'll need more than that. She has nothing with her."

"Is that so? Nothing but a_ cat_... You_ know_ we don't allow animals-"

"-Just as I know you will look the other way just this once. I'm sure Miss Lucas might have a spare shirt to sleep in that the girl can borrow for the time being."

Regina declares; turning to Emma before anything more can be said on the matter.

"I'll let Miss Lucas know that she is to show you to my office tomorrow morning. For now, get yourself settled in and get a good night's sleep. We will talk tomorrow."

Recognising dismissal, the blonde gathers herself awkwardly as she fingers the heavy key in her hand; giving a small nod to the woman behind the counter before offering the Mayor a shy smile.

"Okay... Thanks... Madame Mayor."

"Good evening, Emma."

The brunette responds with a nod of her head in the direction of the stairs, and she watches as the young woman hurries up them with Caskett clutched to her side and her books under her arm.

Turning back to Granny, she places her hands on her hips dismissively.

"We didn't eat all too long ago, but I imagine she might be hungry before retiring to bed."

"And I'm just supposed to feed the girl?"

"I would very much appreciate it."

Regina offers with a smile that suggests little alternative.

"How do you know her? She doesn't look old enough to _drink_!"

"She's not, and I would ask that you don't allow her to. As for how I know her, I would request that you respect my private business, Widow Lucas. How I know her is irrelevant; she is your guest, and you will treat her as such. If this vexes you; put her to work... She can draw."

Regina offers over her shoulder as she makes her way towards the door with little care as to the irritable frown crossing weathered features.

* * *

Padding lightly across her plush bedroom carpet, the brunette smiles as the monitor on her nightstand whispers with her son's gentle breath. She walks over to her closet and exchanges navy cotton- her curious ensemble having confused Sydney upon her return quite visibly- with black satin, and muses pleasantly that a glass of wine is just the thing she fancies as the sun sets over her small town.

Glancing out of her window and observing manicured lawns and her prized tree bearing the last of its summer fruit, she smiles, before something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye.

Cocking her head for a better look; full lips slowly fall from their content curve, and dark eyes blacken fearfully.

_The clock._

_The clock that hasn't moved its iron hands in over eighteen years..._

_It's wrong._

_It's changed._

_It's working._

"No..."

* * *

A light knock on the door, and Cass mewls distrustingly before slinking beneath a quaint little high-backed chair beside the window. Pushing herself up from her rather stiff seat on the soft, floral covers of the room's comfy Queen sized bed, the blonde pads over to the door and peeks out at her guest curiously.

Bright, white teeth bare back at her in a wolfish grin, and a slim hand shoots out amiably.

"Hi! I'm Ruby."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _a bit of a 'filler' chapter, but I wanted to include Emma and Ruby meeting properly, as well as set the scene with Regina re: her standing/ character as seen by the others in Storybrooke to allow for progression between her and Emma over the following chapters. :) Hopefully, I'll have time to write another before bed :) Please Review_

* * *

_"Hi! I'm Ruby."_

Shaking the brunette's hand warily, Emma steps aside and allows her to come bustling into the small room with a murmured introduction. Watching as Ruby takes a seat casually on the bed, she moves over to the window and leans against the sill with her hands shoved self-consciously into her pockets.

"...You're Granny's granddaughter?"

"Yup; granddaughter, employee, and most _humble_ servant."

The young brunette winks, and Emma offers a small smile with an awkward shrug that suggests she has little clue what else to say on the matter. She quickly discovers that she needn't worry about such things, as Ruby appears to be more than bubbly enough for the both of them.

"So, you're gonna help the Mayor with her paperwork, then? How does she know you, anyway? I've never really seen Regina with anyone much, and she's _never_ had an assistant before!"

"Oh... Well, I don't really know. She's, uh, a friend of the family."

"Really? I guess that's cool. So you're not from around here?"

"No... But I like it so far."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice... Not a whole lot to do though, to tell you the truth. Where do you come from? What's it like? Are there places to go out? What do you like to do?"

The brunette grins as she chatters away, and Emma nibbles her lip as she waits for the young woman to offer her a chance to reply.

"I lived in Boston before here. It's... There's lots of places to go out, I guess. Depends what you like doing... I was never really into all that..."

"No? How come?"

"I... I dunno. I guess I just never got into it..."

Emma shrugs, and Ruby offers her a smile.

"Fair enough. Different strokes for different folks."

The blonde chuckles quietly, feeling herself relax just a little, and Ruby nods towards the bed with an encouraging grin.

"I don't_ bite_, you know."

"Sorry..."

Emma smiles, padding over towards the bed and perching on the edge of the mattress; playing distractedly with a loose thread tufting off of her shorts.

"So was it just you living there? Or were you living with family?"

"Nope. Just me... Well... And Cass."

The blonde glances around the room in search for the tabby and frowns as she spots Caskett hunkered down beneath the chair with her fur bristling defensively.

"Huh...Sorry about that. She's usually pretty friendly... I guess it's been a long day..."

"That's ok-"

Ruby offers, giving the cat a dismissive glance with her nose wrinkled in distaste before turning back to Emma with a casual shrug

"-Cats never seem to like me much. The feeling's pretty neutral, if I'm totally honest... Dogs though; dogs_ love_ me!"

"Do you have any?"

The blonde asks hopefully, before flashing Cass a guilty grin.

"Nah, Granny won't let me get one; says she doesn't want it running around the Diner. Archie has one, though; he has an office across the street from here, you'll get to know him soon enough. He has a big dalmatian called Pongo. You'll probably see them both tomorrow morning; Archie always brings him along when he comes for breakfast.

"Is Archie like a regular?"

"Sure. Most people around here are. It's a friendly place!"

"Cool..."

Emma smiles curiously; the idea so foreign to her reality and yet comforting in its literary familiarity.

"Yup... I brought you some clothes to borrow, by the way. They'll be a little big, but Granny said you didn't bring much of anything with you."

The younger woman shakes her head as she itches her nose uneasily, but Ruby says nothing more on the subject other than informing her that she can find hangers for the small bag of clothes she tosses onto the blonde's pillow in the wardrobe.

"If you don't want any of them, don't worry; we can get you something better tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure; we're going shopping."

"We _are_?"

Emma asks with a faint note of alarm, and Ruby chuckles amiably

"What? You don't want any toothpaste or underwear?"

"I...-"

"-Don't worry; you can just owe me out of your pay cheque."

"My what?"

"Your pay cheque. Granny's not really one for all give and no take, I'm afraid. You can work for the Mayor in the day, and come help us in the evening and for breakfast... I know it's a little boring, but-"

"-I'd be happy to!... Doesn't she need references or anything, though?"

"It's waiting tables, not brain surgery. I mean... _I_ manage, and that should tell you all you need to know..."

The brunette rolls her eyes with humorous self-depreciation and Emma smiles tentatively.

"I dunno... People can get pretty rowdy sometimes, especially if there's liquor... I think it's a perfectly fine job to be doing! Have you worked for your Granny long, then?"

"_Oh_ yeah, I mean it kind of feels like I've been stuck down there _forever_!... It'll be nice having someone to chat to. The other girls are all a bit... Well, I dunno. I'm different, I guess."

The brunette sighs with a shrug that suggests she's not particularly concerned about this fact, and the blonde adopts a much more genuine smirk in return.

"I _like_ different."

"Then we should get along just fine!"

Ruby smiles, before pointing towards the bathroom door.

"There's towels and everything in there. Some little pots of shampoo and stuff too... I really like your hair!"

She leans over and plays with a soft curl between her fingers, before offering the younger woman an apologetic look when she catches the latter's sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything-"

"-It's fine. It could just do with a brush is all...-"

Emma stammers; a little overwhelmed by the childish friendliness all but bursting from the young waitress. Continuing shyly, she nods towards the brunette's own long tresses.

"-And I like yours, too. Do you dye it yourself?"

"Nah, it's not dye. Just clip ins, see?"

Ruby explains, fiddling with one of the scarlet streaks painting rich, dark locks and unfastening it to show the blonde.

"Maybe one day I'll do it properly, but I'm always changing my mind about how I want to look, you know?"

"I guess... Well,_ I_ like your look, either way..."

Emma smiles; feeling a little less awkward, as the girl sat grinning opposite her on the bed seems as though she might not possess a cruel bone in her body. Ruby laughs in response as she looks down at her minimal attire in amusement, cocking her head to the side and sighing

"Well, that puts you in the minority. Still, if you've got it; flaunt it."

She winks, and the blonde grins with a light blush.

"Though, I wouldn't wear anything like this if you're gonna be working for Regina... She'd have a fit. I mean, she's pretty fancy, if you know what I mean."

"Kind of... I like her, though."

Emma shrugs, and the brunette raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yeah?"

"Sure... She's nice."

"Well... Then it's a good thing for _you_ that you think so, seeing as you're going to be working for her."

"... You don't think so?"

"I think... I think I've heard the Mayor be called a whole bunch of things... But that's the first time I've heard anyone call her 'nice'..."

Ruby frowns, before shaking her head.

"But don't take _my_ word for it; you should figure things out for yourself. Not enough people do that when you live in such a small town, I guess."

"No?"

"Nope... But you'll get the hang of it soon enough. Everyone's pretty easy to get a handle of around here. Just mind your manners around the Mayor and you'll be fine. Otherwise, my advice to you would be to keep out of Mr Gold's way- he's the landlord for most of the places around here- and not to let Dr Whale talk you into- or _out of_- anything, because he _will_ try to, believe me."

"Got it."

"I think you'll be fine, though. I have no idea what Regina's looking for you to help her with, but working downstairs is easy as pie. Speaking of, I was_ supposed_ to be coming up here and taking you down to show you the kitchens. Sorry, I tend to get carried away a bit! Granny said you might want dinner, so I came up to see if you wanted to come downstairs and eat with me in the back room. I'll show you around the fridges and stuff so you know what you're doing tomorrow... Don't sweat it, I'll be there to help you!"

Ruby laughs as pretty, green eyes widen nervously. Smiling back, Emma pads over to the window and assesses the mild slope of the roof hanging over a small trellis adorned with dusky roses. Opening up spotlessly clean glass and propping it in place, she glances down at Cass and addresses her softly.

"I'll be back in a bit, Cassie... Go explore, and you can tell me all about what's going on in the woods out there when I get back... Nicer than a bunch of cars and-"

Catching a low giggle, she bites her lip and turns to the brunette with a defensive shrug

"Sorry... Force of habit..."

"That's ok. Mary Margaret has full blown _conversations_ with the pigeons out in the garden- she's a teacher at the school here, she's a good sort- and says she reckons more people should do the same. Me? I reckon she might be a bit nuts, but if she is, it's the _good_ kind of nuts. I reckon you might be the good kind of nuts, too."

"I guess I'll take that!"

The blonde grins; following Ruby out of the room in search of dinner.

* * *

"...Are you feeling alright?"

The Sheriff enquires tentatively from his seat on the Mayor's sofa. The brunette stands with her back to him; staring pensively out of the window. Her mannerisms have been uncharacteristically peculiar ever since her return from her trip to Boston, as he is unsure whether to acknowledge this or leave well alone.

"...Madame Mayor?"

"Yes, Sheriff. I'm feeling just fine... A little tired, but nothing to concern yourself over."

She sighs, running her finger pensively over full lips as her mind continues to work itself into overdrive.

"Well, that's-"

"-When did the town clock begin working again? Has Marco been up to take a look at it?"

"Not so far as I am aware... I don't think_ anyone's_ looked at it in, well, forever. Maybe something was just stuck..."

Graham offers with a shrug, and Regina frowns thoughtfully.

"Or perhaps something has changed..."

"...Regina?"

The Sheriff's brow furrows in confusion, but then the Mayor turns to face him and adopts a far more familiar sultry smile.

"Then again, perhaps it's nothing..."

She purrs, stalking over towards a fine, wooden cabinet in the corner and opening it up to retrieve a crystal flask, corked, and containing sweet amber cider.

"I take it you are no longer on the clock, Sheriff...?"

She smirks, and Graham shakes his head as he leans back against plush velvet.

"Never when I come and pay you a visit, Madame Mayor."

"Fortunate for the both of us."

"I'd say so... Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I'm sorry, Sheriff?"

"In Boston? You expressed the need to go and find something out there."

"I did... Yes... I found what it was I was after... As for what to do with my discovery, that is still very much open for question."

"I'm not sure I follow..."

"No matter. I'm sure things will become clear with time... But for tonight, I am weary of questions... I didn't ask you over here for the conversation."

She sniffs, and the Sheriff clears his throat as the brunette hands him a glass with a graceful sweep of her hand.

_No. The Mayor has little time for conversation. She is not a woman for whom any pretence of friendship seems worthy of her time._

Still... He can make his peace with that.

* * *

Watching as Cass finishes off the last pieces of fish from the small saucer taken up from the kitchen, Emma yawns and climbs into bed; one of Ruby's t-shirts falling just short of covering the black flash of her underwear.

She rolls her eyes at her own stupidity as she feels uncomfortably full, but doesn't begrudge this fact in the slightest; homemade pie and a large dish of ice-cream washed down with a pint glass of root-beer and a hot chocolate to finish off. She had said goodnight to the young brunette with a small shake of her head when asked if she might like to come down to the local bar and meet a couple of the waitress's friends, and had instead sat in the small chair by the window, rereading one of the old books brought along with her, while waiting for Caskett to slip back in from the darkness.

A brief moment of panic had crossed her mind as to whether the tabby might return to her at all given their foreign surroundings, but, a study of the shadowed lawn rolling out behind the Diner had provided easy relief; Cass curled up lazily on a small bird-table with large, yellow eyes scouring the flower beds.

Now, as she switches off the light to the side of the bed, the blonde shuffles down beneath sweet-smelling sheets and smiles as a soft weight falls down onto her stomach in a way that is comfortingly familiar.

Closing her eyes, she strokes soft fur idly; listening to the soothing trickle of the small fountain outside.

"...Well... I know jack shit about being a secretary or whatever the hell I'm supposed to be doing tomorrow, Cassie-cat, but, I'll do my damned best to please Madame Mayor and make this all worth it... You heard me say it, so there's no fucking up, right, puss? Not this time."

_Not when I owe her so much..._

Cass yawns in response, and watches idly through the darkness as her mistress's lashes close gently; curling up comfortably upon strange, soft bedding, and purring as they are disturbed by nothing but the peaceful sounds of the forest.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **_The speed at which this fic is being updated probably says a lot more than I'd like about my social life... _

* * *

"Come on, girl, come out and let's get a look at you."

Granny calls through the bathroom door, and Emma unlocks the small catch with a sigh and steps out into the empty Diner with an apprehensive look alighting sharp features and her hands held sheepishly behind her back.

"It'll do."

The older woman nods, and Ruby wolf-whistles in approval as she sits perched up on the counter swinging her legs; sending a deep blush creeping across the blonde's pale cheeks.

"Did you manage to pin the back alright?"

"I think so..."

Emma mutters, turning around with her shirt held up awkwardly as Granny fusses with the back of the white pleated skirt falling midway down her thighs.

"Hmm, you could do with another pin at the side here so that it's not all ruched up at the back. Well, no, what you could_ do_ with is putting a little meat on these bones, but, a few pins will do for now. You'll just have to wear the shirt a little baggier than I'd like."

"You should just tie it up at the front like mine-"

Ruby offers from her perch

"-No, you absolutely should not! Pay no attention to her, Emma."

Granny growls, and the blonde hides a grin as the young brunette pulls a face behind her grandmother's back.

"Oh, you don't need to worry about _that_..."

She sighs with a smirk in Ruby's direction.

"Watch it, you little sauce-pot!"

The waitress snaps back amiably enough; hopping down from the counter and tugging at the pleats of her own- impossibly short- skirt. Pulling a large tray laden with condiments out from the shelf beneath the cash register, she slides it over towards Emma and instructs her to place one of each type on the empty tables.

"I checked them all yesterday so they should be fine for now, but if they ever feel a little low, there's a row of big, refill dispensers out in the back, next to the cutlery... Which leads us onto your_ next_ job..."

She grins; following the younger woman around as she goes about filling up the tables, while offering the odd tip here and there. Raising her brow when Emma seems entirely unfazed by her continual list of things to do, she makes a cannily realistic whipping noise as she walks behind the blonde back towards the kitchen, and chuckles appreciatively at the dark glower offered in response.

"I'm enjoying this!"

She smirks gleefully, and Emma rolls her eyes as she walks back out into the restaurant to lay out the last of the knives and forks.

"No shit, I would never have guessed."

"I feel like a lady of high importance! What with my obedient little minion carrying out my every request! It's great!"

"I take it you haven't read many stories based on that theme?"

"No?"

"It pretty much_ always_ works out messily for the one so quick enforce their heart's idle whims in the end."

"... I'll bare that in mind any time you're in charge of the knives."

Ruby shrugs, and the blonde laughs with macabre mirth, before gathering herself and glancing up at the clock nervously.

"Ruby..."

"Yup?"

"How busy does it get?... Is it, like, one big rush, or-"

"-Oh, it comes and goes, but we're usually pretty full up... Don't worry, though, hun, you can stay behind the bar today if you want and call through to Granny. I'll bet it's a bit of a scary thought to go up to people you don't know for the first time and all."

"I'm not _scared_... I'm just-"

"-Scared. Which is totally fine!"

"... What about you?"

"Why would _I_ be scared?"

"No, I mean, when you first started... Were you nervous?"

"Oh... You know, I don't really remember... I probably was."

Ruby shrugs, and offers the younger woman a scarlet smile

"But talking to people is kind of my thing."

"... _That's_ where we differ..."

"I'm sure we differ in plenty of ways, one of those being I don't think I've ever used the word 'differ' in a sentence before now, but, you'll be fine. People will come up and introduce themselves to you; you're new around here, and we don't get many strangers in town... I can't even _think_ of the last time we've had anyone come through here! They'll do the talking, don't you worry, so all _you_ need to do is smile and write down anything they order. Easy peasy!"

"Okay, cool... Thanks."

"No problem!"

The brunette beams as she stalks swiftly towards the door on skyscraper heels.

"You ready to open her up?"

"... As I'll ever be."

* * *

"Hey, Archie, how's it going?"

Ruby smiles as she scratches Pongo behind the ear.

"Very well, thank you, Ruby. I see you've acquired a young helper?"

"Yup, that's Emma. She's here to help the Mayor with her paperwork or something, but I figured I'd try her out as a waitress too."

"She's here for Regina?"

"Apparently. Mayor Mills introduced her to me and Granny last night. She's sweet, but I'll bet she'd have_ plenty_ to tell you."

"How so?"

"I dunno, I just have a feeling. Spiky on the outside, sweet in the centre. Maybe give her a couple of days, though, before you ask her 'how that makes her feel'."

The brunette winks, and Archie smiles back and thanks her when she promises his omelette will be right out.

Hurrying back towards the bar, Ruby places her hand on the blonde's arm and talks to her softly as Emma nods at something the snuffling, old pharmacist says.

"How are you holding up?"

"Yeah, not bad. I think I'm finally getting the hang of the espresso machine."

"Well, _that's_ quite impressive in itself!"

"Way too many knobs on that thing..."

"Ha! I know! Just ignore them and whack the top if it gives you trouble; works every time."

"God, I hope that's not sex advice."

A rather flustered blonde offers as she takes a seat up on one of the stools; pushing her fringe away from her face.

"Ashley! Ash, this is Emma. Emma; Ashley."

Ruby smiles; leaning over the counter to better join in on any of her friend's current gossip.

"I swear, it's like a hundred degrees out there! Oh, and before you get talking about Billy or anyone else, Mayor Mills just sat down outside."

"Ah ok, I'll go take her order before she can complain about me being slow to Granny again."

"I can do it."

Emma offers with a shrug, and the brunette grins at her and hands over her pad and pen.

"By all means, hun!"

"If she orders espresso, though, I'm getting you to make it. Mine are still coming out disconcertingly frothy."

"Deal. She won't, anyway; she'll order a cappuccino- no chocolate- and a toasted muffin."

"Oh... Well, shall I just bring that out to her, then?"

"... You would _think_ it would be that easy, wouldn't you?"

Ruby grins; shooing the blonde towards the door with a thumbs up gesture.

Stalking quickly past busy tables, Emma trots down the small set of steps that lead into the seated patio area. She has spent most of the morning with her jaw clenched and her heart in her throat- not one to do well with change, nor with so many people wanting to engage in friendly conversation- but Regina is, in a way, a little more familiar, and she strolls over to a small table in the corner with a smile."

"What can I get for you?"

"You know what I want; it is simply curteous that you come out and acknowledge my-... Miss Swan."

The brunette raises a brow as she looks up from her paper and takes in long, blonde hair falling over one of Granny's standard neat, white shirts with the red trim. Dark eyes dropping to skinny legs displayed beneath a flouncy, short, white skirt, she smirks up at the younger woman with a mild hint of amusement.

"I see you've already been put to work... 'Waitress' suits you."

She offers up airily; pulling fussily at the sharp pleats of the blonde's skirt so that it sits on her hips a little straighter.

"It's not bad, is it?"

Emma grins a little self consciously, as she tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Well, it beats tattered denim and a vest top, dear, but let's not exaggerate."

The brunette purrs; although she inwardly muses that she finds the younger woman's current outfit to look rather sweet on her.

"Ruby said you'd want a cappuccino and a muffin?"

"Did she? Well, then why have you come out here empty handed?"

"Well... She _also_ said you might want to, uh, give me your order anyway."

Emma mumbles; sensibly negating to further relay Ruby's exasperation.

"Hmm, it would seem Miss Lucas is rather full of clever little tips."

"I guess..."

"Well, go on then. If I had wanted anything different, I would have expressed this when you came out."

"Oh. Okay..."

The blonde nods sheepishly; turning heel to hurry back inside. Smiling at the younger woman's rather flustered response, Regina heralds her back as though simply addressing and afterthought.

"Oh, and, Miss Swan?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes, not 'yeah'... How did you sleep?"

"Oh... Very well, thank you!"

Emma grins sunnily, before raising her hand and trotting backwards towards the stairs.

"I'll go get your breakfast."

"See that you do."

Regina sniffs, before returning her attention to her paper with a small smile.

* * *

"Come."

A smooth purr, and the blonde pushes open the heavy wood of the darker woman's office door timidly.

"Uh... Can I come in?"

"... Didn't I express this very desire not a second ago?"

"Well, I didn't know if you knew it was me, and-"

"-Who_ else_ would I be expecting at the very time I requested you come by? Although, I suppose as you are five minutes _late_, one might very well wonder..."

"Sorry... I didn't know what to wear..."

Emma explains with a wrinkle of her nose, and Regina looks up with a sigh.

"And yet, _this_ is what you went with?"

She sniffs, and the blonde looks down at herself and shrugs.

"I went with what fit."

"So why the delay?"

"It _fit_... I didn't know if it was _suitable_, though."

"Well... As I know for a_ fact_ that those are Miss Lucas's clothes- it would be hard to confuse black leather as belonging to anybody else- I suppose you'll do for today. As this arrangement will_ exceed_ this period of time, however, we will make a small trip this afternoon to find you something a little more suitable. Something where your _bra_ is not visible through cheap fabric."

She finishes with an air of disdain, and Emma crosses her arms self consciously over her chest and pads over towards the Mayor's stately desk before clearing her throat awkwardly.

"I... I didn't know this was going to be an arrangement at_ all_... Me working for you?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No! Not at all!"

The blonde hurries to explain

"I'm happy to help out! I just didn't know is all... I've never really done any secretary stuff before, so I'm just a bit unsure how it all works..."

"Well, it's all relatively simple. You'll take notes, file my papers, see to it that my appointments are entered into a schedule."

"Oh, ok... I can do that."

"I should hope so..."

The brunette rolls her eyes, before sitting back in her chair and adopting a slightly kinder tone

"It's not a lot of work, Miss Swan, but it's enough to keep you busy. It serves the purpose of explaining why you might be here, do you understand me?"

"... Then... Why_ am_ I here? If it's not actually help you really need?"

"Because... Even menial tasks preformed here are preferable to what you had in Boston. It would raise some rather peculiar questions if I were to have simply brought you here with no discernible reasoning behind doing so... We can discuss the matter further if you wish, but I believe neither of us need me to come out and lay all of the cards out on the table... Just as neither of us need to discuss your requirement for a suitable wardrobe... I will call it a business expense, and you will simply accept this and not make it into something it isn't. Unless you would _rather_ spend your foreseeable future in leather pants and obscene miniskirts?"

"... That's probably not so suitable for the office."

Emma mumbles shyly; not entirely sure she trusts herself to say much more on the matter lest she stumble gracelessly onto the truth.

"Then we agree."

The Mayor states with swift finality.

"Here. Copy these into my diary under the appropriate dates."

She slides a small stack of notes across the table along with a pen. Sensing no movement from the blonde, she speaks up snidely without raising her gaze from the letter in her hand.

"I trust you are capable of pulling up a _chair_ at the very least."

"Yeah... Sorry."

Emma growls; having been unsure whether this was allowed, or if she'd been expected to take her work elsewhere. Carrying over a high backed chair from the corner, she places it down opposite the Mayor's quietly and takes a seat; opening up the brunette's thick, leather-bound diary tentatively.

Glancing back up with her pen hovering over the page, she studies Regina with a thoughtful frown.

_ I think I've heard the Mayor be called a whole bunch of things... But that's the first time I've ever heard anyone call her 'nice'..._

"... Thank you for letting me work for you, Regina."

"You're welcome-"

The darker woman sniffs without looking up.

"Perhaps you could show me your gratitude by getting on with what I've asked you to do?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_Please let me know what you think :)_

* * *

Glancing up from her work, Regina smirks in amusement as she watches Emma cross and uncross her legs distractedly; the temperature still steadily rising, and the waitress's borrowed pants a tight leather and sure to be almost insufferably warm. Still, the blonde says nothing on the matter, and the Mayor finds herself peculiarly appreciative of this fact. It is an odd sort of thing, but she is surprised in herself, as she is slowly coming to understand that she might well quite like the younger woman's mannerisms and company.

As if on cue, Emma blows up at her forehead as she plucks a few old documents from one of the files laid out before her and looks up at the brunette to offer her a small grin.

"This would probably be a lot quicker if I had my glasses, sorry... I'd look_ much_ more secretarial, too."

"I'm not sure you're in any danger of that happening dressed the way that you are... Where are they?"

"I think I left them in my car."

"Well, that was rather foolish."

"Yes, _thank you_, I hadn't figured that one out for myself... One of the lenses was cracked so I wasn't really wearing them as much."

"Well, why didn't you just buy some new-... I'll arrange for your car to be brought down here sometime this week. I imagine they'll be able to replace the lens at the pharmacy downtown..."

"Thanks."

The blonde smiles, before going back to work with a slight frown. Running her tongue thoughtfully along her bottom lip, Regina studies her for a little while longer from beneath thick lashes, before sighing and placing down her pen.

"You'll get a headache if you keep scowling down at the paper like that."

"I'm fine."

Emma shrugs reflexively and dark eyes roll in bemusement. Catching the Mayor's exasperation, the younger woman looks up with a small grin and chuckles at her own expense.

"See, I've got it all figured out when I read; but I'd feel like an idiot sat here with my nose almost touching the page."

"Well, we wouldn't want_ that_..."

Regina smirks, and Emma regards her placidly with a wry smile.

"Do you-"

But she is interrupted by a low knock at the door, before heavy wood is pushed open and a stout, middle-aged woman with auburn hair moves into view.

"Yes?"

"Henry's awake but just grizzling to himself, he should be settling down for a nap soon, though; little thing can barely keep his eyes open."

"Thank you, Johanna, I'll be up in a minute."

Regina nods, before speaking up loudly when she catches Emma's curious gaze as she stares raptly in the older woman's direction. Johanna proffers back a similar glance of intrigue, which causes her to thin her lips.

"Miss Swan, perhaps you would like to take a break from glowering down at my paperwork."

"Oh, I-"

"-Take this, and go and buy us some lunch. Granny's will do fine. I'll have an omelette- tell them who it's for and they'll prepare it to my liking- and an iced tea. If you're partial, ask for a jug to take away. If not, order whatever takes your fancy, within reason."

She instructs, passing over a crisp bill from her desk drawer with a dismissive nod towards the door.

Folding the fresh, green note carefully in two and keeping it tightly held in her palm, Emma nods as she slips from her chair and walks past the portly red-head with a small smile.

Watching the curious young blonde disappear down the hall, Johanna turns back to the Mayor and addresses her once more with respectful politeness.

"I would have brought Henry down, but yesterday you advised you no longer wished for me to do so while you're working?"

"... No. I think it might be best if he and my work-life remain separate."

"Of course, Madame Mayor."

"Thank you, Johanna, I'll come up just as soon as I've finished this."

"Of course... Um... Mayor Mills... The blonde?"

"What about her?"

"Who...?"

"Miss Swan. Emma. She's here to lend me a hand with my paperwork... Though, in all honesty- between you and I- she is here because she needed a job, more so than I needed help around the office."

Regina confides; knowing enough as to Johanna's past to entrust she will be offered the same loyalty as Snow and her mother once had been... And after all, the greying woman smiling back at her knows no better.

"You met her in Boston?"

"Yes. I met her in Boston."

"... May I ask what you were doing out there? Mr Glass seemed reluctant to-"

"-No, Johanna, you may not... If I had wished to discuss it, I would have done so."

The brunette replies, but not unkindly. Apologising swiftly, the older woman turns back for the hallway, with the casual comment

"Well, it'll be nice to have someone to pass time time with, I'd imagine. Pretty little thing, too."

"I hadn't really noticed."

The Mayor replies lightly as she returns her attention distractedly back down to the page.

* * *

"So, _Miss Swan_, Have you dotted all of the Mayor's i's?"

Ruby grins as Emma strolls into the Diner and offers her a wave.

"Pretty much the best secretary_ ever_."

She replies airily, and the brunette giggles appreciatively.

"So is today an omelette day or a pasta day?"

"An omelette day."

"Cool, and for you?"

"Do you still have any of those brownies from this morning left?"

"That's not lunch."

"Are you my mother?"

"Nope; just giving you a preview of what Regina will say when you show up with chocolate in place of a meal. You can knock yourself out, for all _I_ care."

"Fine, I'll have a toasted cheese, too, and a jug of iced tea."

"Aw, well isn't_ that_ just adorable!"

Ruby smirks as she calls through the blonde's order and plucks a large, plastic jug from behind the counter.

"What is?"

"You and Madame Mayor sharing a jug of tea. She must like you!"

"Or she might just like tea?"

Emma grins, and the brunette shrugs indifferently as she scoops in a generous amount of ice.

"Whatever, I still think your little lady-crush on the Mayor is cute."

"My what?"

"She's... She's nice."

Ruby mimics the blonde's words from the night before in an exaggeratedly shy voice and her eyes purposefully wide; a playful grin painting her lips.

"Well, she_ is_!"

Emma growls with roll of her own eyes, and the waitress giggles wickedly.

"Sorry, I've just never seen Regina interact with anyone much apart from to offer them an evil glare. Well, apart from the Sheriff; she's alright to him."

"The Sheriff?"

"Ah, you've not met Graham yet, have you? Unlucky for _you_..."

The brunette winks, passing across the younger woman's tea and a boxed up brownie.

"How's that."

"Oh, Graham's _lovely_... And by 'lovely', I _do_ mean to imagine with no pants on."

The blonde chokes on the cup of water she'd been unfortunate enough to pour herself just before this crass comment, and offers the waitress a rather traumatised look.

"Ruby!"

"What? Oh, don't look so _innocent!_... I mean... You have, like... Well, you know... _Haven't_ you?"

The younger woman opens her mouth and blinks in surprise- not at all accustomed to such casual personal conversation- and Ruby smiles apologetically and shrugs.

"Okay, okay, I'll wait till I know your favourite colour before asking you about your favourite position."

The blonde remains slightly stunned, and the waitress chuckles as she reaches through into the back and collects Emma's order.

"Here, you better hurry back before that omelette gets cold. Go be a good little secretary."

She smirks, waving cheerfully before turning to Leroy to instigate a new conversation.

* * *

Carrying her spoils back from the Diner carefully; Emma muses curiously on the way that everyone she passes offers her a smile and curt greeting. She understands that she is new here, and therefore interesting by default, but, as someone who has spent her life hopping from one place to another, it is still a rather peculiar thing to play a part of to say the least.

Peculiar... But not anywhere _near_ as nerve-wracking as she had worried it might be when finding herself overwhelmed this morning, and, despite the fact that she knows she needs to hurry along to get back to Regina's office, she allows herself just a little more time to take in perfectly maintained grass and prettily filled flower boxes along the way.

Pushing open the brunette's front door with her hip, and turning to do much the same to enter the darker woman's office, she slips carefully through heavy wood to find that they are not alone.

"Uh... Hi."

She smiles at a curious little man stood across from the brunette's chair. Walking over to deposit the food she carries precariously in her arms upon the desk, she turns back to the Mayor's guest with a little more grace and holds out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you."

She offers; long hair tumbling down her back, and the waitress's scarlet shirt rolled up to her elbows.

"And you... With whom do I have the pleasure?"

The little man enquires politely, although dark coals seem to look past the blonde and fixate on the Mayor.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"Emma..."

He repeats with a slow smile, and Regina matches his glittering gaze with wary venom. Sensing a strange weight in the air, the blonde retracts her hand slowly as her smile falters somewhat and she takes an involuntary step backwards. Seeming to snap out of whatever curious spell he had been suffering, the brunette's visitor proffers the young woman a wry smile and nods courteously.

"My apologies, I must have been lost in my thoughts. Pleased to meet you, Emma, I'm Mr Gold... You should come and pay me a visit seeing as you're new in town. There are many curious things to see within my shop- I am somewhat of a collector of the obscure- and I_ do_ believe I might have a few things you would find most... _Interesting_."

"I-"

"-Yes, well, the girl has barely had time to_ breathe_, Gold, much less partake in any sightseeing. There is a lot to do."

The brunette growls warningly, and Emma shoots her a curious glance as she crosses her arms a little uneasily. She has little clue as to what she has walked in on, but enough is clear to suggest that the darker woman seems curiously threatened by the proprietor's company.

"Oh, but of course. I will leave you to it, Madame Mayor. Miss Swan, good day to you."

"and you... It was nice to meet you."

"Oh... The pleasure is all mine, I assure you."

* * *

"So, how are you finding it so far?"

Regina asks as she walks beside the blonde towards the Diner; Emma swinging a bag of clothes idly at her side.

"Really good!"

The younger woman grins, and the brunette nods pensively.

"You're not homesick at all?"

"Are you _kidding_?"

Emma laughs, before shrugging and adopting a lower tone

"It wasn't really 'home' anyway."

"No... Well then what was?"

"I don't know."

"There must be _somewhere_ you found an affiliation for?"

"... Not really. Not a positive one, anyway... I guess the car has its sentimental value... Otherwise...I don't know."

Regina nods but says nothing more on the matter.

"Have you always lived here?"

"... Oh, I've lived here for as long as anyone can probably remember, dear."

"That must be nice."

"It has its ups and downs in the way that anything does..."

"I guess it must do... The people are nice, though."

"Are they?"

The brunette muses, and she offers Emma a thoughtful look that requests an honest answer. The blonde frowns and continues carefully.

"Yes... Everyone was very friendly... Almost weirdly so."

"You're new around here. People are curious."

"I guess... You know, Ruby told me I'd do well to stay clear of Mr Gold..."

"Did she?"

"Yeah... What about you?"

"What_ about_ me?"

"What do you think of him?"

"Why do you ask?"

"... Earlier in your office... That was weird."

"Yes?"

"Yeah... And you _know_ it, too... What's wrong with him?"

"...Gold is a man who likes to make everything his business, Miss Swan. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to make _you_ his business before all too long, also. As to what you do when that time comes, it is none of my business to say... But I _strongly_ advise you to take that man's words with a pinch of salt."

"Okay..."

"But that's up to you. Now go on; you'll be wanting to get something to eat before changing into your delightful little waitress ensemble, and I have things to be getting on with."

Regina purrs as they come to a stop outside Granny's. Turning to the darker woman with her bag held loosely before her, Emma smiles pleasantly.

"Alright... Thanks for today."

"What are you thanking _me_ for? You were simply doing your job."

"Well... For the clothes, and for lunch and-"

"-Business expenses. I already told you."

"Sure... Well... Then thanks for taking such _businessly_ interest, Madame Mayor."

The blonde grins, before catching the Mayor smartly by surprise when she plucks a small scrap of paper from her pocket and hands it over.

"This is for you... I wasn't sure what to do when you went upstairs before we went out, so... Well, there you go."

She shrugs awkwardly, before nodding farewell and hurrying up the path towards the bed and breakfast.

Watching the younger woman walk away with her lips thinned pensively, Regina unfolds the paper between her fingers once the door swings softly shut.

She raises a brow as a slow smile creeps across her lips, before carefully folding the little scrap back up and slipping it into her pocket.

A little girl in a puffy-sleeved dress and rabbit ears poking out from beneath scribbled curls and an alice-band, climbing out of a window surrounded by brick, leading to a maze of curious toadstools and spirals, while a rather buxom brunette follows on in heels and a suit. "Sorry." scrawled at the bottom of the page, over a much smaller, almost illegible line of print.

_I'm glad you came back._

"I have yet to decide as to that, dear."

The Mayor murmurs as she walks towards her mansion, but she is unable to hide the small pull to her lips.

* * *

"Cass?"

Emma calls with her hands on her hips as she stands in the threshold of her borrowed room.

The bed has been made and her clothes from the Diner neatly folded over her chair beneath her book. Frowning, The blonde takes a curious step closer as she spots the tabby perched up on top of the wardrobe with her ears flat and her tail swishing irritably.

"What the hell's gotten into _you_?"

Emma asks; holding out her hand to allow the cat to sniff her skin.

Caskett lets out an unhappy mewl in response, and rubs her face wearily against the young woman's knuckles.

"Hey, Cassie, what's up? What-"

"-Are you coming down, Emma?"

Ruby smiles as she moves into the doorway; working her long hair into a side-plait.

At the sound of the brunette's voice, the cat hisses, before springing from the wardrobe in a streak of muddled fur and darting down the hallway.

"Cass!"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **_Having a full time job again- apart from being good for eating/ hungry purposes- sucks as it grossly limits my writing time :( That said, this was supposed to include the next scene this chapter leads into as well, but it's 2.30 and I've been up since 5, so you'll get it tomorrow morning :) Please leave a review, they're the best things to wake up to :)_

* * *

"Ruby. Go and tell Emma to finish up with what she's doing and call it a night."

Granny growls as she moves swiftly behind the bar with the obscure grace of one having spent the majority of their years side-stepping others.

"How come? It's not even _nine_ yet! How come _she_ gets to go?!"

The brunette huffs, her fingers splayed as she balances a selection of heavily laden plates.

"Because, she's no use to me _here_ if she's going to keep looking out the ever-loving window all night. Go and tell her to find that damned cat before she gets herself any more worked up about it. It's most likely made its way up some tree or other and can't figure out a way down. _Foolish_ creatures, the lot of them."

"Fine."

Ruby grumbles with an admirably heavy sigh, but she perks up a little as she saunters over towards the blonde; Emma completely oblivious to her arrival as she continues to wipe down the table by the window in much the same way as she's been doing for the past ten minutes.

"You missed a spot."

"Huh?"

"Oh, wait, _no_, that's just the _wood_ getting ready to show through the lacquer! Seriously, I _think_ you got this one!"

"Oh, yeah, I guess-"

"-You guess nothing. Go on, go find Cass and quit moping around down here; you're bringing down the whole vibe of the place."

The waitress quips; gesturing towards the half empty establishment in which no one pays them any notice.

"Sorry, I just-"

"-It's fine. I dunno _what_ got into that thing, but she ran from your room like she'd seen the _devil_!"

"Guess she didn't stick around long enough to realise it was only _you_."

The blonde offers with a crooked grin, and Ruby rolls her eyes with theatrical irritation.

"You have a fine way of grovelling with gratitude, given as I just gave you the night off!"

"You didn't do shit. Granny told you to come tell me."

"So you _were_ paying attention!"

"What? Nah, I just recognise bullshit when I smell it."

"Gross!"

The brunette giggles, but not without a fair amount of appreciation; the blonde's way of speaking refreshingly obscure to any in their small town, and something she herself finds highly amusing... She doubts such thoughts are shared by Granny... And she can't even _begin_ to fathom what the hell _Regina_ must make of the curious young woman.

Offering Emma a kind smile, she makes a shooing gesture with her hand after she places her plates down before Archie and Marco.

"Go on, get out of here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Weren't you _just_ bitching about how it isn't _my_ decision anyway?"

"Yeah... Alright, thanks!"

The blonde grins; tugging off the apron she wears around her waist and tossing it in the laundry chute on her way out of the Diner.

Traipsing down the narrow hallway that connects the restaurant to the lobby of Granny's Bed and Breakfast, she keeps an eye out for Caskett to no avail. Slipping through the back door, she stands out on the stoop overlooking a modest back yard, with her arms crossed tightly over her chest as the night air is a blissful, yet frigid relief to the heat of the ovens.

"Cassie?"

She calls out- eyes flickering about the darkness- but apart from a rather bold raven perched atop the trellis, she is rewarded with no response.

She supposes she _shouldn't_ be quite so worried- the tabby had been a stray after all- but she understands the rotten feeling in her gut well enough to know that such simple logic is meaningless as it won't affect the way she _feels._

She _needs_ Cass.

Cass is her security blanket.

Cass is familiar.

Cass is family.

"Caskett?"

Louder now, and she takes a few steps down onto the soft turf in need of mowing, rubbing at the bare flesh of her arms as much with nervousness as she does with cold.

"Come on! It's _me_!"

She grumbles, although she remembers the extent of the woods viewed when entering the town with the Mayor, and knows there's a large possibility that if the tabby has fled the bedroom at Granny's, she may also have fled the premises in general.

And who _knows_ what tasty morsels there might be around here to hunt.

"Cass!"

A last, defeated yell, before she takes a seat down on the stoop with a sigh; lowering her chin into her palm as she pulls distractedly at her skirt with her other hand.

Still, she doesn't suppose anyone's creeping about in the darkness to warrant concerning herself over flashing her underwear beneath short, white pleats as she sits with her knees pulled up in front of her.

"Come back..."

But she no longer calls out; but simply speaks quietly to the shadows, and the pale crescent of a misted moon.

"Is this who you're looking for?"

A soft enquiry from her left, and she jumps in surprise; glancing up to spy a young woman making her way across the lawn from the main path.

Sure enough, in the raven-haired woman's arms; Caskett allows herself to be carried with a lazy feline smirk of satisfaction.

"Cassie!"

The blonde pushes herself up onto her feet and brushes down her skirt, before holding her hands out in an almost childish fashion to retrieve the troublesome tabby.

"She's very friendly!"

The newcomer proffers with a smile; handing over Caskett carefully, before wrapping her light jersey a little tighter around her wholesome frame.

"Apparently she's picking and choosing, then..."

Emma replies with a frown as Cass quite happily sinks her claws into the white cotton of her shirt and rubs her face against the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh?"

A polite smile of intrigue, and Emma shrugs; getting a better grip on scant bones and mottled fur, before addressing her new companion properly.

"She's been _super_ skittish since we got here... She's _usually_ a bit wary anyway, but she definitely seems to like _you_! Cass wouldn't let me carry her for about a_ week_! And I was_ feeding_ her!"

"Then I am very humbled by your gracious acceptance... Cass? Is it?"

"Caskett. And she says 'you're welcome'."

Emma grins as Cass yawns apathetically.

The raven-haired woman smiles pleasantly, before holding out her hand.

"You're new in town, aren't you? I'm Mary Margaret, I teach at the local school."

"You talk to birds..."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just Ruby said... I... sorry, I didn't mean... I'm not really sure why I said that..."

The blonde shrugs awkwardly, and Mary Margaret chuckles lightly.

"It's okay... It_ has_ been known to happen on occasion. You're staying at Granny's?"

"Yeah, and working there, hence, you know, the look."

Emma wrinkles her nose slightly, although she grins as she looks down at herself; the stark white of her uniform glowing in the darkness in a disconcertingly radioactive fashion.

"I noticed... You're staying around for a bit then?"

And the curiosity in the older woman's voice matches that which the blonde has heard in so many since arriving in Storybrooke.

"Yeah, for a while, I guess. I don't really know. It's up to Regina."

"Regina?... The Mayor? How's that?"

"Well, I came back with her. I'm doing some work for her at the moment, so I guess I'll stick around for as long as it takes for her to get tired of my crappy spelling... And_ hell_ knows what she's gonna think if she tries to make me answer the phone... I'm kind of shit at all that."

"... You're working for Regina?"

The schoolteacher muses as she looks the blonde up and down with a hint of confusion. The young woman standing before her- not really even a _woman_ at all, not for a little while yet, anyway- just doesn't seem like she would fit in with anything and everything expected from the severe brunette. She speaks with a crassness woven into dry drawl- inflecting some of her words where she needn't- and her long hair tumbles down messily in need of a trim, while her skinny frame and a generally unkempt appearance lend her the look of one who hasn't been particularly well looked after.

"...Just helping with her filing and stuff, nothing fancy."

Emma explains with a hint of brittleness as she catches the way her companion looks at her and understands some of the things that the raven-haired woman is seeing in her general demeanour, however much she might try and mask them.

"I'm not sure Regina's_ ever_ had a secretary before. Not that I remember, anyway."

Mary Margaret ponders, and the blonde fights between irritability and her deep amusement at the term.

"Well, I've never _been_ one before either, so I guess she and I are in that rickety, little ship together."

"Well... I'm sure she'll find you plenty to do."

The older woman smiles, with a hint of wry humour at the Mayor's expense, before laughing quietly as Cass paws lazily at the long curls feathering down the front of the blonde's shirt.

"I hope she _does_."

Emma answers back simply; entirely honest, as she feels it will be a long time before she might find herself in the brunette's company without feeling _shamefully_ indebted.

Taking in the curiously defiant tilt to the younger woman's jaw as she stands cradling her cat, with several yellowing bruises visible at bare, skinny knees, Mary Margaret cocks her head pensively; feeling a strange sense of unease she can't quite get a handle of. Ordinarily, she would link such a feeling to a negative emotion in regards to a situation or- more rarely- person, but _this_ doesn't quite seem to fit with any sort of 'ordinary' sentiment at all. For one, she feels a strange sort of _pull_ towards the young woman stood before her. For another, her feeling of unease does not linger down in her gut, but rather encircles her heart in a somehow terrible fashion she can't even begin to comprehend.

Realising that she's stood there staring, the raven-headed woman clears her throat, but is unable to push aside her accompanying- ingrained- feelings of concern for the blonde, that are a simple product of the extreme empathy which plays a facet within her very genetics.

"Did you come here all alone? Where's your family?"

She regrets her question as soon as it leaves her lips, as the blonde stiffens visibly beneath her gaze.

Speaking tonelessly, Emma shrugs, and subconsciously readjusts her hold on Caskett so that the cat acts as a sort of shield between herself and the schoolteacher.

"Just me and Cass. I do better on my own."

The blonde growls with a sudden coldness, and the tabby squirms in her grasp before springing free and clambering up the trellis and disappearing through the open window of the younger woman's borrowed bedroom.

Mary Margaret opens her mouth to say something more on the subject- uncomfortable in the knowledge that she has somehow overstepped her boundaries- but Emma addresses her with an air of finality that stems any further discussion.

"Well, thanks for finding my cat."

"... It was no problem... I heard you calling and put two and two together..."

"Thanks."

The blonde repeats, before nodding woodenly in farewell. She is unsure just why it might be that the schoolteacher's words had hit home in such a way, but she'll be _damned_ if she's about to stand around trying to get to the bottom of the fact. It is simply not how she operates. To muse too deeply upon _many_ things leads only to a dark and hollow pit, and so it would seem preferable- _sensible_, even- to just sweep any such issues neatly aside into the corners of her mind where she takes care not to disturb the cobwebbed remains of their predecessors.

The raven-headed woman's simple question has affected her in a way that she hasn't been affected in a long time, and that simply won't do.

Best to just move on and remove herself from the situation.

Sensing an end to whatever further niceties there might have been, Mary Margaret sighs and raises her hand as she makes her way glumly up the narrow steps to the narrow hallway through which the blonde had entered the garden; murmuring that she had meant to come in to say hi to Ruby, before turning around and enquiring hesitantly

"I never caught your name?"

"Oh... Emma... It's Emma."

"Well... Nice to meet you, Emma."

The older woman sighs, before slipping out of sight.

Biting her lip as she watches the schoolteacher go, the younger woman lets out a shuddering breath and glances up at the window above, before wrapping her arms about her slim frame and stalking off around the side of the old building and down the street.

She is unsure where she means to go- unfamiliar with the town save for the few, odd parts she has been shown- but supposes it doesn't much matter.

She just wants to walk.

She doesn't need a anywhere to walk_ to_.

"What might _you_ be doing out at this time?"

Comes a low purr from behind her as she nears the clock tower at the end of the block, and Emma turns around to address the owner of that sultry query with a thankful sense of familiarity.

"Regina."

The brunette offers a curious gesture with her hand as though accepting some form of theatrical address, before pointing accusingly at the younger woman's attire.

"Aren't you supposed to be running around with a dishrag and notepad, Miss Swan?"

"Granny gave me the night off."

Emma explains; commencing to stroll alongside the Mayor as the latter walks slowly onwards after her initial greeting.

"Why is that?"

"Cass got out... Well... No... Cass kind of sprinted from the room in pure _horror_ when Ruby came to get me, and I was worried she might not come back..."

"When _Ruby_ came in, you say?"

Regina asks with a small smile, but when the blonde enquires as to what causes such a display of mirth, she simply shakes her head with a secretive smirk.

"Anyway... She told me to go and find the cat rather than stand around worrying about it... Ordinarily I _wouldn't_ have worried... But... I dunno."

"And... Did you find her, or are we now on some sort of feline search?"

"I found her... Or, rather, she was found. Mary Margaret- the school teacher, you know?- she came over when I was calling for Cass with the little idiot happily cradled in her arms like a damned lapdog."

"Mary Margaret found her?"

The brunette repeats, a dark glimmer finding her eyes as she ruminates over this fact silently.

"Yeah."

"... Did you two get to chatting?"

"Kind of."

Emma sniffs, and the Mayor raises a brow as she gets the distinct feeling that the younger woman has been rubbed up the wrong way.

And by Snow Goddamned White, no less!

_... Most curious..._

"You seem troubled?"

"Do I?"

A baited response- challenging- and Regina smiles to herself as she can't help but appreciate the blonde's defiant, scrappy brand of fire.

That self-destroying burn of one unwilling to yield to another's perceptions.

"Indeed you do."

She replies simply.

"Yeah... Well, how come_ you're_ walking around on your own at this time of night? Seems pretty _troubled_ to me."

Discarding her initial reaction to snap at the younger woman for such an insinuation, Regina just laughs softly, before shaking her head and purring richly

"Not at all, dear. No more troubled than yourself by the sounds of it, which is to say, if I am to respect your words, that neither of us is troubled in the _slightest_. No, I am out here because I had deep a desire for some fresh air while Johanna remains at mine to do some ironing... And what better place for fresh air than the docks?"

"The docks?"

"You'll see."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **_Enjoy :) Please review :)_

* * *

"Hot shit..."

The blonde breathes as they round the corner to find themselves faced with a small marina.

"Language..."

The Mayor sighs, but there is no real annoyance in her tone. In fact, she adopts a small smile as she takes in the younger woman's awed expression, and leads them out onto wooden decking with a small murmur for Emma to watch her footing.

"It's beautiful..."

The blonde grins as she looks up at several of the sleeping vessels that bob gently upon the water.

"It's peaceful out here, and I enjoy the sound of the water hitting the wood beneath us."

"Me too... And the smell."

The younger woman shrugs sheepishly as she imagines that must sound rather strange, but Regina simply nods in agreement and points towards a small ladder of steps to their side.

"This is the part I like most, however."

Leading the way, she takes care as she descends creaking wood, before stepping neatly down onto a narrow strip of paving and waiting for Emma to follow suit.

"A beach?"

The younger woman exclaims in surprise, and the brunette smiles as the blonde takes a seat at the top of the steps and pulls her sneakers off before landing lightly in the sand.

"You really do have _everything_ here, don't you, Madame Mayor?"

"Not _everything_... But enough to make the day go by quite nicely."

Regina purrs as her heels sound out a steady beat down the concrete strip as Emma walks beside her in the sand.

"This is awesome though. I always liked the beach."

"Then I don't imagine your area of Boston had much to offer you."

"... That had little to do with the lack of sand and sea."

"Then why choose such a place?"

"Huh?"

"Well... I imagine the choice was yours? You were in Phoenix before... Why move to Boston of all places when you could have gone anywhere you wanted?"

The brunette asks with genuine intrigue, and the younger woman sighs, but permits the question for the simple reason that the woman walking beside her has earned this much at least.

"It wasn't the plan originally... I drove east, but I had meant to wind up in Tallahassee. I got a fair bit of the way there, and I just... I guess I changed my mind... So I went north instead."

Emma shrugs; leaving out the sudden panic that had struck her like a fist, causing her to swerve off of the road and sit panting in a small lay-by with her cheeks uncontrollably wet and her nails digging into the weathered leather of the steering wheel. Just as she negates to mention her subsequent journey to Boston had been an attempt to travel as far away from Florida as possible at that moment in time; North seeming the most viable option. She had thought briefly of travelling back to Oregon- by far her favourite of the places she'd been- but that had seemed just as unsavoury as Tallahassee, as that was where it had all begun to unravel.

She says none of this.

Simply shrugging and finishing with

"I lived in Boston as a kid for a while. I figured I knew the area, and would go from there."

"I see... Why Tallahassee though?"

"... What do you mean?"

"Well... That's rather _specific_."

"So's Boston."

"But for that you had a reason."

"I-"

"-But, then, perhaps you have one for Tallahassee also, but are unwilling to share."

"... Maybe."

The younger woman growls; kicking at the the sand as she walks.

"That is your prerogative."

Regina replies simply as she pulls her summer jacket closer to her to shield her chest from the sea air.

"You aren't cold?"

She asks; studying crisp white cotton and short, girlish pleats out of the corner of her eye.

"Nah, I'm okay."

"One should never lie, Miss Swan."

"... Okay, I'm a _bit_ cold-"

Emma chuckles

"-But it's actually quite refreshing after the summer we've had. It gets so hot in the city."

"I imagine it does."

The brunette muses, before raising a brow when the younger woman asks lightly

"Can we walk down to the shore?"

"You can. I'm wearing heels."

"So take them off?"

But Emma laughs at the look this suggestion garners her.

"There's a small pier a little way ahead, you can walk towards the sea there."

"And your outfit can manage it alright?"

"Watch yourself, dear."

The darker woman smirks, and they continue on in silence until they reach a wooden walkway that leads them down the beach.

Leaving the Mayor stood at the edge of the small, wooden pier, Emma walks down the wet sand until she stands with the water washing past her ankles, with her shoes dangling loosely at her side. The water is fairly frigid with no sun playing across its surface, but it is a pleasant feeling nonetheless, and she turns to look up at the brunette pensively as the latter stands with her gaze cast out at the waves.

Dark tresses ripple prettily in the breeze, and the moonlight catches and enhances impeccable features in a way that is frighteningly beautiful. The blonde swallows, a little thrown, as a peculiar array of emotions come to a fray within her mind as she continues to study the Mayor.

Curiosity.

Wariness.

A pleasant sense of liking.

A slightly more disconcerting sense of attachment.

And, most troubling yet abstract of all... A small amount of infatuation.

"Are you married, Regina?"

She asks; bending down to collect a series of pebbles to toss out into the waves.

The brunette frowns and looks down in surprise; entirely baffled by the question.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. I mean, with your son and-"

"-What _about_ my son?"

Regina hisses with tangible venom; deeming the idea of the skinny young blonde insinuating any negativity towards her having a child while unwed ludicrously hypocritical. She almost says as much, but is fortunate that Emma picks up on her clear anger swiftly, and so doesn't suffer the consequence of divulging anything she might later regret.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it! Not like that! Shit, no. I just... I dunno... You seem like the sort is all."

"And what 'sort' is that, Miss Swan?"

The brunette enquires dangerously, and the younger woman turns to face her; nibbling her lip thoughtfully before continuing with sensible caution.

"Like, you have it all figured out. You speak well, and dress nicely. You're attractive and smart. You're like one of the women in books or on the TV whose husbands would _actually_ like them."

Regina's caged reaction dissipates into soft laughter as this last phrase amuses her greatly.

"Whose husbands might 'actually like' them?"

"Well... Sure."

Emma shrugs a little self-consciously; aware that the Mayor laughs at her, but not quite sure if she cares or not.

"Well, I suppose I am flattered, regardless of your most graceless way of going about giving a compliment. At least... I _presume_ that was a compliment. It's a little hard to tell..."

She scoffs, but the blonde catches a small smirk tugging lightly at full lips, and rolls her eyes theatrically, muttering irritably that she won't bother next time.

Shaking her head as she casts her gaze back out over the ocean, Regina continues on genially enough

"No, Miss Swan, I'm not married. Although I_ assure_ you it is not through a lack of interest here in town."

"Yeah, and don't forget that endearingly humble attitude-"

"-I simply have no interest in such things."

"Yeah, I can buy that. I never saw the appeal either."

The younger woman wrinkles her nose with childlike disgust, and the brunette muses lightly

"Well, you're young... Only _just_ old enough to have any sort of amorous relationship in the first place."

"Well, sure, by_ law_ or whatever."

Emma scoffs, and Regina raises an eyebrow as she continues to pry with casual caution.

"That law is put in place for a reason..."

"So are plenty of others that get broken every day."

"True... I take it you were with someone, then?"

"... Why do you say that?"

"Well, you're being _incredibly_ defensive for one not invested in the topic of discussion."

"... I'm not completely naive, if that's what you mean."

The blonde growls; not wishing to discuss her only real relationship, but not entirely sure what to say now, as this leaves an open question hanging in the air between them that reminds her with a sense of embarrassment of Ruby's earlier enquiry as to her virtue.

Or lack thereof.

And she can't exactly entertain the idea of discussing her sexual exploits with the goddamned _Mayor_.

_... And it's not like the woman hasn't walked in on you half naked and drunk in and... Well, yes..._

Catching the light blush colouring high cheekbones, Regina smirks to herself, but carries on breezily

"I trust from your evasive approach to the matter, it wasn't a relationship you cherished."

"I never said I-... It was complicated."

"Life often is."

"Yeah... Well..."

"What became of it?"

"Huh?"

"The relationship in question... What became of it?"

The brunette asks with a deep curiosity as to how Emma might see fit to answer her question, as, so far, any opportunity that has arisen between the two of them for the younger woman to mention her recent 'accident' has been left strictly unaddressed.

"... Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing good, anyway."

"I see..."

The Mayor murmurs as she glances down at the blonde while the latter regards the water skimming her pale ankles moodily.

She expects to feel that familiar surge of distaste and anger towards the younger woman's cruel abandonment of her child, but instead all she feels is a dull sense of gloom.

"Come on; it's getting late and you're wearing next to nothing."

She sniffs with an air of indifference, and turns back for the narrow path leading up to the harbour.

Trudging up the beach, Emma falls into step beside her, and they stroll on in a silence that isn't entirely unpleasant.

The Mayor's thoughts complicated and causing her silent distress.

The blonde's much the same, but for an entirely different reason.

She had sworn to herself after the incident with Neal that she would never allow anyone else in. Never trust anyone else. Never like anyone else save for to shoot the shit with in that most basic and indifferent of ways.

... She likes Regina.

Likes her a lot.

And she is deeply curious as to why she seems to be alone in this, if the odd comments she has picked up on around town hold any weight.

"...Ruby says you've never had anyone help you out before, the way I am now, I mean."

"Yes, well, as I told you earlier, it's not that I couldn't_ manage_ the workload myself, it's just-"

"-You're helping me out."

"I suppose so."

"Why?"

"I believe I asked you to desist with that question, as I have no answer to offer you."

"Yeah... But why _me_? How come you're being so nice to me?"

"... Yet_ another_ question I can't answer. Why does it matter? Do you _need_ a reason? You can't just be appreciative of the fact?"

"I _am!_ I really am... I was just curious."

"Yes... Well, something tells me that this is a rather reckless personality flaw within yourself. I would hazard a guess that it has landed you in a fair bit of trouble in the past."

It is not a question- merely a statement- and Emma lets it go without comment and recommences her silence.

As they mount the steps back up onto the weathered decking of the marina, the younger woman slips due to bare feet on the wooden rungs, and Regina catches her hand easily and pulls her up without a second thought.

The blonde is a little less indifferent, and studies the Mayor warily as she gives a small murmur of thanks and follows on behind.

_Careful, Swan..._

She scolds herself, but it has little to do with any further potential hazards posed by the slippery planks on which they walk.

"I trust you can find your way back from here?"

Regina turns around to enquire, and the younger woman composes her face swiftly to adopt an air of casual disinterest.

"Yeah. I'm new, not stupid."

The brunette smirks at the adolescent note of aggravation lacing the blonde's words, and nods her farewell.

Starting off towards her mansion, she turns on her heel and calls the younger woman back.

"Emma... What did Mary Margaret say to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"She said something you didn't much care for... That much was obvious."

"Oh... She asked me where my family was."

"I see... I imagine she's not the_ first_ to have ever broached this subject?"

"No... But... I dunno... I guess it just hit me or something. It's not a big deal... I just... It's been a long day."

"... Yes. I imagine it has."

Regina muses quietly. Clearing her throat and smiling at the young blonde, she offers her a farewell once more.

"Well, good evening, dear. I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah... Thanks."

"For?"

"I dunno... Just... I don't know. Good night, Regina."

"Sleep well, Miss Swan."

"You too..."

Emma answers quietly as she watches the brunette make her way gracefully off in the other direction.

She frowns.

Not sure what to make of the feelings circling slowly in her chest.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **_Commentsssss :)_

* * *

"That's really good..."

Comes a low voice from behind the blonde as she sits out on the sun drenched pavement with her legs splayed out in front of her and a series of chalk sticks feathered out to her sides. Glancing up and looking around, she smiles, and shrugs slim shoulders shyly.

"Thanks."

"Didn't know Granny's offered any drinks that were green, though..."

Her companion grins as he leans in to better study the blackboard placard resting across skinny thighs.

"Well, there wasn't any brown chalk, so..."

Emma explains as she takes a sip of the large beaker of iced coffee to her side.

"It's all good; I reckon we might be able to whip up some sort of milkshake made from the mint ice-cream in the deep freeze if anyone asks."

Ruby chuckles as she saunters out to stand in gateway of the picket fence that encircles the Diner.

"A plan! I like it."

The young man laughs back, and he tips a little salute to the brunette who smirks kittenishly.

Watching on, the blonde looks from the newcomer to Ruby curiously, before spotting a flash of gold at the man's hip and grinning to herself as she identifies her artistic admirer as the Sheriff. Holding out a hand from her childishly splayed position on the ground, she smiles and introduces herself as Graham reciprocates.

Giving the younger woman's artwork one, last approving nod, the Sheriff makes quick work of the steps and disappears inside.

Glancing up at Ruby, Emma grins in amusement with her glass caught between her teeth impishly.

"...What?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"Bull! What's got you all tickled?"

But the blonde shakes her head with a knowing smirk and goes back to her work on the sign, with a low melody of

"You like him..."

Sung out beneath her breath.

The brunette rolls her eyes as she leans against the fence and plays idly with her hair.

"Well, can you blame me? The man is _gorgeous_!"

"Why not ask him out, then?"

"Because, um, _hello_! It doesn't work that way!"

Ruby sighs, and Emma shrugs as she sticks her green behind her ear and plucks a red piece of chalk from beside her right knee.

"No?"

"Nope... But, come on... You have to admit... He's pretty hot, right?"

"I guess."

"You don't think so?"

"I dunno... He seemed nice enough."

"I wasn't asking if you thought he was _nice_, I was asking if you'd take him for a ride?"

"For a ride?"

"Want me to spell it out?"

"No, no, I'm good, thanks. Isn't that all kind of the same thing, though?"

"What?"

"Well... I mean... You're not gonna like someone that's a dick in person."

"Actually, I think the dick part is pretty important, doll."

Ruby winks, and the blonde rolls her eyes and fishes a piece of ice out of her glass and crunches it thoughtfully between her teeth.

"He seemed nice. I'd have to know a little more about him before deciding if I wanted to bed him."

"Well, then, there's something really, really wrong with you."

The brunette informs her pleasantly.

Walking around to stand behind the younger woman, she watches as Emma adds a few finishing touches to the placard and raises a brow.

"He wasn't wrong, though; you're pretty good at drawing."

"Thanks."

The blonde shrugs once again, before pushing the blackboard up so that it stands beside the gate and accepting Ruby's offer of a hand to help her to her feet.

"You want to go see if Granny needs any more help before you get dolled up for the Mayor?"

The brunette smirks, and the younger woman sighs dramatically as she throws a piece of chalk at the waitress and sashays off inside.

As it turns out, Granny has all bases covered, and shoos her off upstairs with the strict order than she grab herself a piece of fruit when she comes back down; not interested in the slightest when Emma assures her she's already had plenty at breakfast.

"A little more to eat isn't going to do you any harm, girl. An apple a day keeps the doctor away."

She calls out, before throwing a pointed look at Whale who sits up at the bar, regarding the young woman with a rather appreciative gaze.

"Okay! I'll get something on my way down!"

Emma calls back as she disappears from view with a low chuckle at the militant approach Granny seems to have taken to her maternal touch.

Slipping into her room to find Cass curled up lazily on her pillow, she offers the tabby a quick scratch, before opening up the wardrobe and assessing the small collections of items that hang neatly upon the hangers within.

_A business expense._

"My ass."

She murmurs, before pushing such thoughts firmly aside as she is struck once again with her curious conflict of emotions when it comes to the Mayor.

Pulling down a pair of deep, navy slacks and a pretty, plain white shirt, she strips out of her uniform and pulls on new, crisp clothing swiftly. Padding into the bathroom, she assesses her resultant look in the mirror with casual intrigue.

The slacks fit her well; actually bought to _suit_ her frame rather than simply picked up with the notion that they might fit her better than anything else on offer- as is usually the case- and the clean, white shirt is sleeveless and refreshing in the summer heat. Tucking crisp, white cotton into her slacks and pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail, Emma studies herself pensively in the mirror and offers her reflection a small smile.

"Admiring yourself?"

Ruby drawls from the doorway, and the blonde flips her the bird without looking around.

Taking such crass offence merrily in her stride, the brunette saunters into the small bedroom with a small roll of her eyes as Caskett makes swiftly for the window.

"You look very pretty like that."

She smiles amiably, and the blonde lowers her eyes awkwardly with a shrug as though to brush off such comments. Undeterred, the waitress reclines back on plush covers casually and muses nonchalantly

"My god, you have a nice ass!"

"It was kind of a package deal."

Emma replies airily a she walks over and collects her shoes from beneath the bed.

Ruby chuckles appreciatively at this, and sticks out her foot to give the younger woman a soft nudge as she remains bent over.

"So, what do you actually_ do_ for Regina anyway?"

"Well, yesterday I mainly just sorted through notes she'd made and copied them into her diary... I dunno... I guess I'll just do whatever she tells me to."

Catching the impish smirk this comment garners as she straightens up, the blonde rolls her eyes, but is unable to stop a light blush from touching her cheeks.

"_Professionally_."

She growls; ignoring the curious flip of her stomach at the notion.

"Sure, sure."

Ruby grins, and the younger woman grabs one of the pillows from the bed and smacks her with it deftly.

"Why are you such a letch?!"

"Hey! You're new in town! I'm just playing matchmaker!"

The waitress giggles, as Emma crosses her arms with a huff of irritation.

"Oh, come on, don't be a grouch. Of course I know you're not interested in the_ Mayor_. I'm just playing!"

"Well... Don't."

The younger woman offers back lamely.

"Do I need to break something up, girls?"

Granny growls from the doorway; peering over her glasses at the two younger women with a look that suggests their very youth must mean that they are up to no good.

"Nope, just trying to find Emma a man."

Ruby explains with a flash of teeth, and the greying woman shakes her head despairingly as she turns for the stairs

"You could take a leaf out of young Emma's book, and spend more time _working_ and less time mooning over boys!"

"Oh, come on! I work plenty!"

The brunette grumbles as she pushes herself from the blonde's bed and pads out into the hallway to follow Granny back down.

Watching her go, Emma shakes her head with a small grin as she fixes her hair and checks the latch on the window to make sure Cass can get in and out.

* * *

"I don't think Ruby ever got round to properly introducing us."

A friendly voice from behind, and Emma turns to find the Sheriff walking along in her wake.

Slowing down to fall into step beside him, the blonde frowns, while subsequently telling herself that she isn't_ actually_ checking Graham out after being led on by the troublesome brunette.

"You're the Sheriff..."

"And you're Emma-"

He smiles

"-But I haven't seen a new face around here in a long while, and I'm curious. What brings you to town?"

"Oh. Well, Regina I guess. I'm doing some work for her... I actually better get a move on; I'm headed that way now, and I was late yesterday."

"_Not_ a good way to start off with Regina, no."

Graham nods in agreement, before pointing over to a rather worse-for-wear cruiser parked across the street.

"I'm headed that way though, myself. I can give you a ride if you like."

Looking from the car to the Sheriff thoughtfully, Emma shrugs and takes him up on the offer, slipping into the passenger seat and looking about curiously.

"Huh... I was kind of expecting more gadgets and stuff."

Graham grins as he slots his keys into the ignition and cruises easily down the street.

"Nothing fancy in a small town, I'm afraid."

"I gotta admit, this place seems pretty perfect compared to my place before... Is there actually any 'policing' to be done?"

"Not a whole lot. Sometimes we get a little trouble out at the Rabbit Hole- have you been? No? Well it's not much, but it's alright for what it is- but other than that it's more just town upkeep than anything else. It's a good job, and I guess I feel like I've been doing it forever; it's second nature."

"It's funny... Everyone seems so, like, _settled_ here. Like they've got this routine going or something... It's nothing like Boston."

"No?"

"No... But I can live with that."

She smiles, and the Sheriff nods in presumptive understanding; glancing sideways at the young blonde as she peers out the window with casual intrigue.

"Regina didn't say she'd hired any help..."

He muses; eyes flickering between the road and pretty, golden curls.

"Oh... Well... I guess it was pretty off the cuff..."

Emma shrugs; not entirely sure what their party line is, and making a mental note to perhaps run this by Regina when she gets a chance. Recalling Ruby's comment as to the Mayor's favourable approach towards the Sheriff, she turns to face him curiously, playing her fingers over the soft material of her pants and feeling rather peculiar and dressed up.

"Graham... What do you think of her?"

"Who?"

"Regina. The Mayor."

"Oh... Well..."

The Sheriff's brow creases as he strives to find an appropriate response to the blonde's rather obscure question.

"...She's very good at her job."

He answers finally, and Emma raises an eyebrow as she catches a definite note of evasiveness in his reply, though she can't quite put her finger on why that might be.

Clearing his throat a little awkwardly, the Sheriff adopts a nonchalant tone as he deploys the turn signal and rolls around into the brunette's sweeping driveway.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh... Just wondering, I guess."

The blonde shrugs, before climbing lightly out of the car and waiting for Graham to do the same.

She follows him up the grand set of steps that lead to Regina's front door, and slips into the stately hallway behind him.

Entering the brunette's office at his heels, she offers the darker woman a sunny smile which doesn't go reciprocated.

Instead, Regina frowns, looking from the Sheriff to Emma, before lowering her attention back down to the document before her; enquiring silikily

"...You two came together?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **_Grr, a bit of an odd one, as, the part I was looking forward to doing- Emma and Regina's conversation regarding the below- didn't get finished this evening. I'm working super long hours, so have very limited writing time at the moment, but figured I'd upload what I DID get done and split the chapter in two :) More to come ASAP. Please review :)_

* * *

_"... You two came together?"_

Danger laces the brunette's sultry purr, and Graham clenches his jaw nervously as he understands swiftly that his casual offer of a lift to the curious young woman behind him is anything but okay with Madame Mayor.

Emma, however, seems a little less on the ball- or, rather, characteristically socially unaware- and misses such venom entirely; not knowing of any reason why it should exist and therefore overlooking it completely.

"Yeah, he gave me a lift... But not because I got into _trouble_ or anything!"

She assures the brunette, and, even through her anger, Regina finds herself marginally amused, as she can't quite make out if Emma tells her this in jest, or with a genuine belief that she might have presumed police business to be Graham's reason for accompanying her.

"... Not _yet_, Miss Swan."

She sniffs curtly, and the blonde nips at her bottom lip sheepishly as she finally notes the darkness in the Mayor's gaze.

"I just didn't want to be late..."

The younger woman explains, and the Sheriff nods as if to back up this muttered claim, as Emma slips past him and makes her way hesitantly over to her chair.

Regina studies her critically, taking in clean lines of the new clothes hugging the blonde's slim frame prettily; slender arms bare but for a light tan and several purple marks yet to fade. Glancing up at the younger woman's face as they sit beneath the bright light of her overheads, she notes that the lingering bruise she had spotted beneath Emma's eye when they first met has all but disappeared; her attention drawn instead to high cheekbones and a few, sporadic freckles, framed by a couple of loose curls as the majority of the younger woman's hair has been tied back to cascade between her shoulder blades.

Raising a brow when wide eyes flicker up to meet her own- the blonde looking suddenly nervous- she offers no reprieve until dusky lashes lower back down to the documents fanned out across the desk and Emma picks up a pen and opens her diary with an anxious bouncing of her knee.

Looking back up at Graham, the brunette purrs icily

"And what are _you_ doing here, Sheriff?"

"I... You requested I come and see you, Madame Mayor... About the clock?"

"Oh..."

She offers in surprise; having forgotten entirely that she had made this very request only yesterday.

Snapping at Emma, she addresses the younger woman irritably

"Why wasn't that put in my schedule?"

"I... Well, I didn't know?"

"Well, why _not_? Isn't knowing such things your _job_?"

"But I-"

"-Miss Swan. I have asked you to perform only the _simplest_ of tasks. I will have no 'buts' falling from your lips in this office, do you understand me?"

"But-"

"-I will ask you _again_! Do you understand me? If not, then this arrangement isn't going to work out at_ all_."

"... Yes..."

"Good. Don't let it happen again."

She growls; eyes glittering as she drinks in equal parts defiance and discomfort.

Pushing herself from her seat, she points to a sheet of paper littered with neat, blue cursive.

"That's a draft for a proposal to be discussed at the next town meeting. Read it, and write it up properly for me. I will be back shortly."

Her tone is dismissive, and she catches a flicker or irritation directed up at her, before Emma lowers her attention back down to the proffered page and places her pen between her teeth as she reads.

Sashaying over to the door, the brunette instructs the Sheriff to follow her out into the kitchen, where she pours herself a glass of water from a chilled bottle in the fridge and regards the rim pensively as though trying to decide where to begin.

"So... You've met our new arrival... And so _courteously_ rushed to spring to her aid..."

"She was going the same way I was, Regina..."

"Oh? How did you know?"

"I asked her."

"Why?"

Dark coals flicker up to study the Sheriff intently, and he furrows his brow as the tension sits thick in the air between them.

"...I spoke to her outside Granny's while she was making up a sign for the Diner... She left just before I did, and I felt it would be _rude_ to walk a couple of steps behind her and not say anything."

"Sheriff, you could have blanked her completely or even hurled her some verbal abuse, and I doubt the girl would have been in the least but fazed. Boston is a_ ghastly_ place, and I imagine she's brought some of that hardness back with her."

The brunette muses, before adopting a much more direct approach to her irritation; sipping from her glass and enquiring bluntly

"What do you make of her?"

"Madame Mayor?"

"Emma. What do you make of her?"

"...It's a little soon to say. I think she knows her way around a pack of chalk, and she's either shy, distrusting, or both."

"... Distrusting?"

"She's young, yet she was remarkably polite when introducing herself... Much more reserved than girls her age usually are."

"...By girls her age- or at least thereabouts- I imagine you mean Miss Lucas and the rabble that young harlot surrounds herself with... I imagine it was rather a shock to your system_ not_ having some ridiculous, doe-eyed young girl swooning over you... Disillusioning, even!"

The Mayor sniffs coquettishly, but the Sheriff knows Regina better than to meet such cruel remarks with debate. Instead, he simply carries on as though she has said nothing snide on the matter.

"...That said, she didn't have a whole lot to say about herself once she_ had_ introduced herself... Plenty of questions, though. But very little eye contact."

"Is that so?"

"Well... I mean... I'm supposed to pick up on these things... I'm the Sheriff, aren't I?"

"You have been for so long as anyone can remember... Now, tell me what you _think_ of her?"

"...I _think... _I think you_ want_ me to tell you that I think she's attractive, and that I like her."

"Why would I _want_ you to do so? I asked you for your _opinion_, not-"

"-And I know _why.._. I _do_ think she seems perfectly nice, and, yes, she's attractive- if a little on the skinny side- and I'm sure almost anyone else asked would agree... She's hardly any more than a _child_, Regina... Why would you assume the _worst_ from the situation?"

The Sheriff enquires calmly, and the brunette sighs as she leans gently against the counter behind her.

"Emma is not the _only_ one untrusting of new situations..."

"No. I know that... Why you would assume _you_ had anything to worry about, though...?"

He regards her pointedly, and she finally offers a small smirk, before looking down into the depths of her glass with amusement.

"Yes, I suppose that _was_ rather foolish, given what you have on offer."

She speaks silkily, with a note of arrogance that would taint those self-assured words were they spoken by anybody else, but somehow it simply lends her voice a want to desire.

Adopting a small smile himself as he senses that any possible fire has been extinguished, the Sheriff brushes a strand of stray hair from the Mayor's cheek and asks with a note of amusement

"Did you actually _need_ me to come and see you about the clock?"

"What do you mean? Of _course_ I did. Why_ else_ would I have asked you to come here?"

She growls with practiced irritability, and Graham sighs; raising an eyebrow in the silent request that she go on.

"... I want you to go and have a look at it with Marco."

"Well... I_ can_ do... But it seems to be working_ fine_ now. I-"

"-Precisely. I want you to stop it. Whatever mechanism or battery, or _whatever_ it is that makes it tick; I want you to remove it."

"... Madame Mayor?"

"There was something _wrong_ with it, Sheriff. That clock hasn't moved its hands in... In a long time... I trust I don't need to point out that the tower is one of this town's most prolific buildings, nor the _hazard_ posed by the iron arms that have suddenly begun their jerky rotations, seemingly without _any_ cause to do so."

"Maybe something was just stuck-"

"-Maybe. But, will you favour that same, blasé approach should a mechanism fall, and perhaps crush an idle wanderer below?"

"Regina, the chances of that happening are-"

"-Slim to none... But I would hardly be doing my_ job_ should I take any chance at _all_ towards the people of this town's safety, and neither would you."

"... Well, okay. But, I mean-"

"-Enough. I don't want words, Sheriff, I want actions. Take Marco with you and see to it that the clock stands still as it always has."

"...Yes, Madame Mayor."

"Good. Now, I better go and see what Miss Swan is getting up to... Evasive and rather peculiar she might be... But she is also terribly _inquisitive_, and I would prefer that my drawers not be pilfered through in her boredom."

"I will leave you to it... And she is only as inquisitive as her employer."

Graham smiles, and the brunette frowns in confusion

"How do you mean?"

"She asked me much the same as _you_ did."

"As I did?"

"She asked me what I thought of you."

"..._Did_ she now...?"

"I kept it pleasant, but professional."

He assures her swiftly.

"I'm sure... Why was she asking?"

"I don't know... I think she was just genuinely curious."

"Perhaps... Miss Swan strikes me as a 'genuinely curious' type of girl... But curiosity can be dangerous when not practiced with caution... I imagine Miss Swan might have learnt this lesson several times over, and yet... I _also_ imagine that it has yet to stick."

Regina muses darkly, and Graham shrugs; not altogether that interested in whether or not the blonde's inquisitiveness has gotten her into trouble in the past. She had seemed like a sweet enough girl, and, to tell the truth- although he wouldn't be so bold as to relay this _particular_ truth back to the Mayor- she had seemed like the sort of girl who might have a fair amount of _fun_ while on her _way_ into trouble.

There had been a definite sense of mischief beneath carefully applied manners.

"Well, I presume you'll set her straight. Teach her a lesson or two."

He grins, and Regina raises an eyebrow with a small smirk as she places her glass beside the sink.

"Oh, I presume I shall teach her _many_ lessons."

Swallowing at the rich timbre of her voice, Graham offers the brunette a curt nod in farewell; knowing full well he will be stopping by later in the evening, _hopefully_ to be welcomed by a slightly less chilly reception.

"I'll take Marco to go and see to the clock... I will leave you to see to your... Whatever it is she is."

"Good day, Sheriff."

_Whatever it is she is... Oh, but isn't that such a hatefully fitting description..._

_I wish I knew, myself..._

_Time will tell._

_Time always tells._

_And then I will see to her._

_I will see to it that I don't live to regret the decisions I have made._

_Not again..._

Stalking out of the kitchen in the Sheriff's wake, Regina slips back into her office in a graceful swish of burgundy silk. Standing in the doorway and regarding the blonde with a pensive frown as the latter sits with her back towards her, she fusses with her hair, before stalking briskly over to the table and taking a seat.

"Have you finished?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm not sure if it's what you meant, though... I added some bits to make it flow more, but I can do it again if it's wrong."

"Well, then, let's see. Move your chair around here next to mine and let's have a look what you have to offer."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**_ Enjoy :) Please review :)_

* * *

_"Well, then, let's see. Move your chair around here next to mine and let's have a look what you have to offer."_

Emma does as she's told; lifting her chair and taking care not to scrape it across the floor as she is intuitive enough to presume that this is unlikely to better her current situation with the Mayor. Placing down heavy wood beside the brunette's high-backed chair, she takes a seat gingerly and places the piece of paper baring her messy scrawl between them.

Regina watches all this out of the corner of her eye; feeling an odd sense of relief after having spoken to Graham.

_No... Not relief... Intrigue._

Yes, intrigue. The fact that Emma had been- in Graham's words- fairly short with him comes as a surprise, as she has watched many an idiot in this town fawn over the young Sheriff, and has simply come to consider such a thing to be almost par for course.

She is unconvinced that Graham spares the younger woman no interest at _all_, however, as, studying her now, bathed in the bright sunlight that streams through the large bay window, she doesn't imagine many men would fail to see the blonde's appeal, regardless of her age.

"Did you understand the proposal?"

"Yeah, I think so..."

Emma shrugs, and her tone is laced with brittle discomfort as she is unsure what in the hell just happened before the others walked out to chat in the kitchen.

Sensing wary confusion, Regina smiles but says nothing more on the matter, instead simply scanning over the blonde's long-hand transcript derived from her notes with the occasional nod of approval.

"...You write much more eloquently than you speak."

She muses, and the younger woman shrugs once more, and mutters that she doubts she is alone in this.

"No, I wouldn't imagine so either, but I hope it won't be considered _rude_ if I exclaim my surprise at the_ amount_ of difference..."

"Exclaim away."

Emma growls, and dark coals glitter as the brunette marks out a few sections that need tweaking and looking into.

"Here, have a look at these bits, please. You can't just leave that subsection stating a plan of action 'on the agreed upon date'; have a look in my diary and schedule in the appropriate meetings.

"But, what if that's not okay with... Uh... Gold? I think most of this is for the attention of Mr Gold? How's that?"

"It will be fine."

The brunette shrugs simply, and Emma recognises an air of finality in her tone.

"Okay..."

She fidgets in her seat awkwardly; feeling a little claustrophobic with the darker woman's knee an inch away from her own, and the subtle notes of Chanel no.5 infiltrating her personal space.

She attempts to block out such distractions; her mind still muddled with the peculiar conflict of feelings Regina seems to bring up in her.

_Well, the fact she makes you feel anything much at _all_ is disconcerting in itself..._

Right. A little sad, perhaps, when worded quite so bluntly, but she understands it to be both the truth, and a personality defect that has probably sheltered her more so than it has hindered her.

Not in this case, though... Other than a peculiar sense of awe that she understands derives from what the Mayor has done for her, she feels unusually timid sat beside the brunette, and it has nothing to do with being introverted or new at her job. It is a curious sensation that affects both her chest and her stomach, and she supposes she recognises elements of its grip from the past; however vehemently she might try and tell herself- _wish_!- that it were otherwise.

But no. There is a distinct similarity between the the fluttering in her abdomen when faced with Regina and the foreign sensation of much the same back in the days of 'Neal and the Car'.

Back then, she had thought- actually_ believed-_ that she was getting sick; having no understanding of the way her body seemed to react to her new companion.

The one _companion_ whose _company_ she could actually tolerate.

She had told him, in the end, after about a week of worrying silently that whatever was ailing her might be serious, and, after a long and arduous discussion of her symptoms, her car-mate's expression of concern had fractured into husky laughter, as he had sat behind the wheel, shaking with pure amusement.

_"I think your 'problem' might be my ruggedly handsome appeal..."_

She had snapped at him to quit messing with her and take the situation seriously- admittedly a little scared by that point- which had garnered yet more laughter, before he had leant over in his chair and kissed her.

_"Tell me whether you feel worse or better..."_

_"I... What the_ hell_ are you-"_

_"-worse or better?"_

_"... Both..."_

_"Oh, boy... You have it bad!"_

And, it had turned out, she did. They both had.

That was what that feeling had been.

Glancing up at the Mayor as the brunette makes an elegant alteration to one of her notes, the blonde's cheeks flush darkly with confusion.

She can't very well kiss _Regina_ and see whether the fluttering in her gut intensifies or lessens.

_Or both..._

_Oh, come on!_

Catching an irritable sigh escape the younger woman's lips as she goes back to her work, the Mayor looks up at her curiously; dark eyes drinking in soft, honey gold pulled messily away from sharp features. The white of the blonde's shirt offsets what remains of her Arizona tan prettily, and is tucked neatly into the fitted waistband of dark, navy slacks.

She considers telling Emma how lovely she looks, but she hasn't quite forgiven the blonde for taking Graham up on his offer for a ride, and so keeps such things to herself. Instead, she brushes a finger against one of the small bruises that colour the younger woman's bicep thoughtfully and receives a startled expression in return.

"I suppose Boston will fade from you with time. Once these disappear and you put on a couple of pounds, you'll have no trace of the place on you."

"What... I'll be a proper Storybrooke citizen?"

Emma smirks, and the brunette shakes her head with an amiable enough sniff of superiority

"No, dear. You are- and perhaps always will be- a stranger... But you won't be marked by your past before coming here."

Her words are light, and she speaks as though simply stating a fact- which, for her, is all that this is- but something flashes in the younger woman's eyes that doesn't quite speak of a genial sharing of opinions.

She frowns- confused- as she doesn't understand what it is that she has said that would warrant such a change in Emma's demeanour; the blonde keeping her smile in place, but her eyes glittering coldly.

_Why would that be?_

After all, she 's merely stated the truth; she has done Emma a great service by bringing her to this town, and _surely_ the notion of giving up the ghosts haunting her from before should fill her with a great amount of _joy_...

"Did I say something wrong?"

She enquires airily; adopting a bored expression that suggests she would be unaffected by such a thing.

"No... I just... This is a clean slate, kind of... It's not a new _life._.. To say I won't be marked by it... Like that other people won't have to see anything ugly like that here in your perfect little town, is-"

"-That is not what I said."

She frowns, but she picks up not just irritation, but a small note of hurt in the younger woman's tone, and she shakes her head and elaborates carefully.

"That is not what I said, Miss Swan, and it is most certainly not what I_ meant_. All I meant is... This town could be good for you..."

"I know that!"

"Well... Then we agree. If you want to bare your scars- physical or emotional- that's your choice-"

"-I don't want to _bare my fucking scars_! I-"

"-Language!"

"Look! I... I think we might be on different pages here, so let's just leave it... Please?"

Emma growls, and the Mayor opens her mouth to tell her that they most certainly can _not_ just 'leave it' when the younger woman shows her such insolence, before thinking better of it.

"... All I meant is that you won't get yourself into situations like whatever happened in order to get those marks on your arm here in _my_ town. I wouldn't allow it, and nobody here would treat you in such a way. It is not how I run things."

"That's fine... But I just... I don't need to talk about it or have people acknowledge it or whatever, but all of the things that happened to me before coming here- good and bad- make up who I am. Whether I like it or not. I can't just _forget_ everything that's happened just because I live_ here_ now. You have a lovely town, Madame Mayor, but it's not magic."

"No... It's not."

Regina nods, before reverting her attention back down to the pages before her with a small smile on her lips as they work on in silence.

When it comes around to lunchtime, she sends Emma off to find them some food once again, but makes no move to send the blonde back around to her side of the table once she returns.

Instead, she speaks to her quietly as she picks apart the large salad nicoise resting on the desk before her; the younger woman listening politely as she sips at a cup of coffee.

There is a slight sense of tension in the air between them which neither woman acknowledges, but the brunette muses silently that she has yet to figure out the multitude of land mines that exist within the subjects broached when speaking to the blonde.

She imagines she has touched lightly upon one with her thoughts as to the bruises speckling slim arms.

As if on cue, she catches the faint sound of footsteps from above them as Johanna paces around Henry's nursery; presumably trying to rock in young boy back to sleep.

The young boy who will be only six weeks old on Sunday.

_Whether a wound or a relief... I imagine its taste must still be fresh beneath that carefully applied mask of 'I'm fine'..._

Pushing away her plate after carefully placing her cutlery in the middle, she regards the blonde thoughtfully; Emma blushing delicately as she notices she has an audience, and sipping at her cup awkwardly.

"You did a fine job with that proposal, Miss Swan."

Regina offers lightly, and the younger woman shrugs bashfully before growling

"Can't you just call me Emma?"

"... I thought you appreciated the title?"

"I did for a bit... But it's a bit weird."

"Well... You yourself are a 'bit weird', my dear... But that has little to do with me appropriating a formal term of address. That is simply a form of courtesy. I refer to most of the young women in town in the same manner."

"I know... But..."

"You believe you are special?"

"Nope... But, I always thought formalities were for people you had to kind of do some sort of social dance with... Not something you used for your friends."

"... I see... You believe the two of us to be friends?"

"I... I dunno... I mean... I kind of thought we... I dunno."

The blonde blushes as she suddenly seems inexplicably enthralled by the dregs of her coffee cup.

Regina smirks; relishing the scarlet flush that colours high cheekbones.

"...Do you like me, Emma?"

"... W-what?"

The younger woman stammers as she looks up; startled.

The brunette frowns, a little confused by her companion's skittish behaviour, but she puts it down to Emma being, well, Emma- _a little bit weird_- and smiles kittenishly.

"Well?"

"I... Uh... Yes? I mean... Is that not... Is that not alright?"

"Oh, I believe I might be able to suffer through your affection, dear, though I warn you; you might find yourself in a rather solitary sector with that opinion."

She sniffs, and Emma raises an eyebrow before continuing with extreme delicacy

"... Why do you say that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Regina... How come you seem to have this, like... I dunno... Wall... With the other people in town?"

"... A little rich coming from yourself."

"Oh, I _know_ I suck at being friendly... But you _don't_... But it's still like-"

"-It is what it is."

The brunette cuts her off curtly, before casting her eyes to the ceiling as she catches low murmuring from upstairs and turning back to Emma.

"You may as well go if you like. The day's chores get completed so much sooner when undertaken by two of us. I can finish off the last bits and pieces."

"...Are you sure?"

The blonde asks; sensing that she is being asked to leave rather than simply dismissed.

"I'm sure."

"Well... Okay... Thanks."

"Thank _you_."

Regina purrs, watching as the younger woman pulls her chair back around to its rightful place and fusses a loose curl behind her ear distractedly.

"...You did a good job, dear... And you scrub up surprisingly well."

"Oh... Thanks."

Emma blushes, and the brunette nods pointedly towards the door. Watching the young blonde hurry away, she adopts a small frown; having sensed something a little peculiar about Emma's mannerisms this afternoon that she can't quite pin down.

She sighs; pushing such concerns out of her mind.

She has a little less success pushing away the memory of the swift flash of ice that had greeted any discussion of the younger woman's past, and she wonders briefly if she should have called her on it, rather than sending her off with such brittleness fresh in mind.

"She's a big girl; she can deal with such things as she sees fit."

She growls to herself, before pushing herself from her chair and carrying her plate into the kitchen.

Making her way lightly up the stairs, she lets herself into the bright little nursery at the end of the hallway with a smile.

"Hi, Henry..."

* * *

"Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up!_"

The blonde yells as she stalks towards the door of her borrowed room; effectively backing the young waitress out into the hallway and clear of her personal space.

"What the hell is_ wrong_ with you!? Get out of my_ face!_"

"Then fuck _off_!"

Emma shouts, and the brunette shoots a glance towards Billy with wide eyes as she hurries a couple of steps down the hall and out of the younger woman's range. The unsuspecting mechanic looks just as shocked as Ruby does, and he grimaces as the door slams shut, leaving them stood in stunned silence.

"What was _that_?!"

The waitress breathes with a disgusted look, before turning around at the sound of Granny making her way up the stairs.

"What in the world are you children _doing_?! What's with all the_ noise_?!"

She demands angrily; having had to excuse herself from serving Gold in order to investigate the godawful racket coming from upstairs.

"I... I don't know..."

Ruby offers, and Granny opens her mouth to shoot down this rather inadequate answer, before noting the pallor to her granddaughter's cheeks and Billy's frown of concern.

"Was that Emma yelling just now?"

She asks as she makes her way towards the blonde's bedroom door.

"Yeah... I... I don't think she wants visitors, though..."

The brunette stammers; any initial rage she had might have felt towards the younger woman slowly dissipating into numb confusion.

"Well, that may be, but I'm not having her mouthing off in earshot of paying clients!"

The ageing woman growls before Ruby places a hand on her arm and shakes her head as she appeals quietly

"Please don't."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well... She's probably upset, and-"

"-She's old enough to know better-"

"Granny!... Just... Maybe talk to her about it later?"

"... Fine... But if she can't behave herself, she'll need to find somewhere else to stay. I didn't sign up for this, and, whether she's the Mayor's girl or not, I'm not putting up with any funny business."

Granny mutters, but she retracts her hand from the door and turns back for the stairs with Ruby and Billy following in her wake.

On the other side of painted wood, Emma grits her teeth as she listens to the muffled conversation taking place in the hallway as a consequence of her actions. Slamming her fists hard into the soft flesh of her thighs, she bites down to illicit a sharp pain in her jaw and closes her eyes. Walking over to the bed, she tosses the pillows the other two had been using onto the floor before perching on the edge of the mattress with her palms pressed against watering eyes.

"Fuck, fuck,_ fuck!_"

Punching down into the forgivingly soft mattress, she pushes herself back up and stalks over to the mirror that stands in the corner of the room; paying no attention to Cass as the tabby slinks in through the window with a wary glance as her mistress becomes chaotically unravelled.

She strips herself of the expensive material bought for her by the Mayor with a sense of desperation; almost ruining plush fabric in her haste to rip it from her body, before standing in her underwear with her breath coming in short, exhausted pants, as she studies herself shrewdly.

Lashes wet and teeth bared.

She remains that way for quite some time; long past the point where she should be getting herself ready to go downstairs and help lay the tables.

Only moving when darkness sets in, and the light thud of footsteps crescendos slowly from down the hall.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:**_ So, from several of the comments on the last chapter, I think a lot of people assumed Ruby and Billy were going at it in Emma's bed! That surprised me, as it's not at all what I had envisaged, but I did consider changing direction and taking it that way as it just interested me that several people jumped to that conclusion! :p You perverts! Also, I will admit that I had no CLUE when finishing the last chapter who I was going to have go and talk to Emma (I never have much of a clue where these things are going). I had really wanted it to be Mary Margaret, but that would have made absolutely no sense, so hopefully this works too. It wasn't what I would have planned on doing, but I quite liked taking it this way, so hope it reads well :) Please review :)_

* * *

"Emma, can I come in?"

Granny calls through the door, but she allows the blonde no time to respond and simply lets herself into the room; frowning at the peculiar scene that greets her. Emma makes a small noise of surprise as she blinks against the light that filters in from the hallway; having been stood in the dark as the sun is now nothing but a red tinge staining the militant line of trees in the distance.

"...What on earth are you doing?"

The old woman growls with a fair note of concern; having expected an irritable- perhaps adolescent- response to the blonde's eventual telling off for her earlier behaviour, but nothing like this.

Not the girl stood all but naked and holding herself as though she were some sort of caged animal expecting a beating.

Pursing her lips, Granny takes competent control of the situation; closing the bedroom door before flicking on the lights and stalking over to the window to draw the curtains with a brief hiss at Caskett as the cat streaks through the open window with a frightened yowl.

"Miss Swan..."

She muses quietly as the blonde grimaces against the brightness of the light, and she spots the small heap of clothes on the floor, but doesn't progress to hand them back to the young woman, as she presumes there must be a_ reason_ Emma no longer wears the expensive material. Instead, she pulls off the light, flowing shirt she wears over her summer dress, and settles it over skinny shoulders, pulling it briskly into place when she is met with little response; the girl casting her eyes down to the floor and clenching her jaw.

"What in god's name_ happened_, child?"

Granny asks as she ushers the blonde over to the chair by the window and waits for her to take a seat. Once Emma complies- keeping her attention carefully lowered to the worn rug on the floor- the grey-haired woman takes up her own seat on the bed; frowning thoughtfully at skinny limbs and fragile bones.

"...Oh, sweetheart, you really _do_ need to put on some weight, you're-"

"-Why won't people just quit fucking_ saying_ that?!"

Emma growls, and the older woman opens her mouth scold the blonde for her use of language, but decides to overlook that disgusting word just this once.

"Because, dear, we see-"

"-I don't _want_ to put on weight."

The younger woman hisses angrily, and Granny raises a brow as the blonde crosses her arms over her ribs and digs her fingers cruelly into the taut flesh of her stomach.

"... I see."

She nods, although she imagines she doesn't actually 'see' at all. She has had similar conversations with Ruby- and she suspects that it might be something to do with her age whereby she is of the strong belief that most of the younger girls in town could do with adopting a more wholesome figure- when the young brunette makes her almost monthly declaration that she plans to go on a diet. With Ruby, such fanciful adamancy might last for a day or two- eating ridiculous concoctions of celery, greek yogurt and who knows what else- before all normality is restored and she finds herself in frequent trouble for pilfering from the pantry. It seems simply to be something that young girls say these days...

But she doesn't think things are quite so straightforward when it comes to the young woman the Mayor brought to town.

Not at all.

"Don't do that, girl, you'll hurt yourself."

She warns quietly as she watches the blonde pinch at the flesh of her stomach beneath the shield of her arms.

Emma does as she's told, sniffing, and lowering her hands down into her lap; angry, red marks littering pale skin and the older woman sighs.

"What happened with you and Ruby? I need you to tell me, as I hope you're grown up enough to appreciate that I can't allow the kind of language and behaviour exhibited earlier... And, I imagine you _are_ grown up enough, my dear; I imagine you might have quite a _lead_ on young Ruby when it comes to such things... But I still need an explanation, Emma, or I'm going to have to have words with the Mayor."

"... Please don't..."

"I don't _want_ to... But you need to give me a reason _not_ to, little one."

"I... I don't know."

Emma growls angrily; fully aware that this isn't a sufficient answer, and yet having no clue what else she can offer on the subject. To be honest, she doesn't really know what happened herself... Things had just all... Gotten out of hand...

_"Well, I think you should come along, it will be cool."_

_Billy offers as he sits on the blonde's bed beside the waitress and smiles up at the young newcomer who perches in the chair by the window. _

_"What kind of event is it, though? I didn't know you guys even_ had_ Miners, let alone a Day for them."_

_"Oh, it's more just a fair, and some stalls and stuff. It's nothing much, but it can be a laugh. Storybrooke's kind of lame when it comes to things to do, but, it's okay I guess."_

_"I really _like_ it, it's... I dunno... Quaint."_

_"Exactly! That's the problem!"_

_Ruby interjects with a theatrical sigh._

_"Well, why don't you guys go down to Bangor or something? It's not that far, and there's loads to do in the city."_

_"... I don't know... I guess we just... Never get round to it."_

_The brunette frowns, and Billy nods in agreement._

_"Anyway, Granny probably wouldn't _let_ me... She never lets me do _anything!_"_

_Ruby grumbles, and the blonde smiles as she pulls her legs up in front of her with a yawn._

_"She just doesn't want you getting into trouble."_

_"Well, how am I going to learn any important _life lessons_ if I can't make any _mistakes_?"_

_The waitress argues with a small smirk._

_"That is an _excellent_ point; I think you should open your argument with that. 'Granny, I want to go and make a shitload of mistakes to better myself as a human being'... It's a flawless proposal."_

_Emma grins, and Billy chuckles appreciatively as he tells the brunette he wishes to be present when this conversation takes place._

_Rolling her eyes, Ruby sticks her tongue out at the younger woman before enquiring curiously_

_"_You_ must have made some though, if you were allowed to live on your own?"_

_"Gee, thanks..."_

_"Come on; what's the _worst_ thing you ever did?"_

_"I... I don't know..."_

_The blonde shrugs uncomfortably, and Ruby groans theatrically before taking up centre stage with her own stories on the subject with the occasional flirtatious giggle directed at the smiling young man beside her, causing the younger woman to smirk in amusement. _

... And it had all been fine...

Until the conversation had taken a turn back to what Storybrooke might have to offer in the longterm.

_"Anyway, it's boring as hell, but I guess people are nice and stuff. It's a nice place to live and, like, raise a family."_

_"Woah, there!"_

_Billy chuckles at the brunette as she gets rather alarmingly ahead of herself. Pushing him gently with salacious smile, Ruby turns to the blonde and asks for her opinion on the matter._

_"You know what I mean! Or, at least _you_ do, right, Emma? I mean, there's a nice school, and a nice park and everyone looks out for everyone else. It's nice!"_

_"... I guess."_

_"Exactly! I dunno; I can't _wait_ to have kids, and have them all running around downstairs driving Granny nuts."_

_She smirks at the notion, before addressing the younger woman amiably._

_"What about you? How many do you want?"_

_"... I've never thought about it."_

_"Oh, come on, of _course_ you have!"_

_"No..."_

_"Well think about it _now_ then!"_

_The brunette giggles; mistaking the dark look Emma throws her for embarrassment at being questioned in front of Billy, and enjoying the ease with which the pretty young blonde can be wound up._

_"No. This conversation is boring... Let's talk about something else..."_

_Emma growls, and the waitress frowns; not appreciating being spoken to in such a way, nor the bossy dismissal in the younger woman's tone._

_"No, we're talking about_ this_. Don't be a bitch about it."_

_She snaps irritably; not used to losing her position as top dog in such social settings, particularly not to a girl both younger than herself and who comes from out of town and should just be glad she's being included... _

After all... I've gone out of my_ way_ to be nothing but super nice to her...

_Turning to Billy with a roll of her eyes, she relays the same question pointedly to the young man, who opens his mouth to answer but adopts a wary silence when the blonde pushes herself from her chair and barks angrily_

_"I thought I told you to shut up about that! It's a_ stupid_ conversation, and_ none_ of us are having kids, so why the fuck do we need to _talk_ about it!?"_

_"Calm the hell down! Geez! What is your_ problem_?!"_

_Ruby cries with a scowl, although she feels a small sense of disquiet as the younger woman's stance is just a little threatening, and, rather than the bitchiness she'd called Emma out on, she catches a dark breed of fury in pretty, green eyes that confuses her._

_Still, she is only young herself, and her eventual response is to refuse the blonde the satisfaction of showing her up in front of Billy._

_"My problem is that you aren't fucking_ listening_! I don't want to talk about it! It's that simple!"_

_"Well sorry,_ _princess_,_ but it isn't all about _you_! Chill out! You're acting like a total_ psychopath_! I mean, shit! It was just a fun _question_! You don't have to freak out about it!"_

_"It _wasn't_ fun! I just_ told_ you it wasn't fun! I told you to shut up!"_

_"And what gives you the right to do that?! God, I thought you were _alright_! But you're fucking nuts! I mean, what!? People with proper, mental issues act the way you're acting! Do you realise how _crazy_ you sound? __You're acting like you lost a damn kid or something-"_

___"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

"We... We had an argument."

Emma mutters down at her knees as Granny waits impatiently for an explanation.

"Well, that much was_ obvious!_"

The grey-haired woman sighs, before adopting a kinder tone.

"I _know_ Ruby can be a little much sometimes. You two girls seemed to really hit it off, but she is about as extroverted as you are introverted. Sometimes you just need to take her with a pinch of salt, dear, and hold your breath and count to five."

"... I... I should have..."

The blonde sniffs, and Granny nods as she pulls the pillows that litter the floor back onto the bed.

"Yes, you should have... But she shouldn't have pushed you."

"She didn't push me."

"With her_ words_, Miss Swan. She should have left well enough alone if things were getting out of hand... She means well-"

"-I know that, and I didn't mean to-"

"-hush, let me finish. She means well, but I don't see any excuse for what happened... _Whatever_ it was that happened. In all of my years, I haven't walked into the aftermath of a childish falling out to find one of the culprits stood fretting in their underwear in the godforsaken dark!... I won't ask you again, girl, as to why you might be in the state you're in- you're proud, and that's an admirable quality for someone your age- but I will ask you to at least show me some sort of sign that you _understand_ that- stranger or not- you can come and talk to me if you need to."

"... I understand."

"But you're not going to."

"... I can't."

"... Well... I hope you change your mind, Emma. If not to me, then to anyone else here in town. We may do things a little slower than they like back in Boston, but most people here are a decent sort. We look after our own... And, as long as you're living under this roof, that includes you, too."

"... I can stay?"

"Yes, dear, you can stay."

Granny growls with an exasperated rolling of her eyes; never having truly meant it when threatening to send the younger woman off on her way.

"... I'm sorry I didn't help out tonight, Ms Lucas."

"Granny, to you, dear, as I said when we met... And you are forgiven, but I_ do_ expect you to come down tomorrow morning, regardless of your situation with Ruby."

"I will."

"Good... Now, get yourself dressed; I believe these might be the last few days of this hellishly hot summer, but it's still not quite warm enough to be sat around in your underwear. The Mayor bought you some clothes, didn't she, girl?"

"Yeah."

"They looked very nice on you. Are you going to have a problem with wearing them?"

"No, it's fine. I like them."

"Good, then show it by covering yourself up; I'm getting cold just looking at you."

"I will."

"Are you going to come down for some dinner?"

"... I don't... I don't know."

"Well... I'll do a round of the tables and check everything's in order, and then I'll bring you up something."

"... Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's never easy settling in, dear. I only hope you and Ruby patch things up. I know she liked having you around for company."

"I liked helping out with her, too."

"Then I hope you two can put this silliness behind you, but you are both adults-_ just_- and I will keep my nose out of such business providing you keep it at a tolerable volume."

"Promise."

"Good... Now get up and come here. No, don't give me that look. You might not_ want_ a hug, but you're _getting_ one, and I have no more patience to argue."

Granny growls, and the blonde sniffs and offers a weak smile as the grey-haired woman embraces her tightly and pats a soothing hand on her arm. She stands stiffly- not really sure what to do or how much of herself to give- before closing her eyes and offering the older woman a tentative squeeze in return.

"There, see now, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No."

Emma grins, and Granny gives her a stern look over the top of her glasses and a business-like nod.

"No, indeed. Now cheer up. What was it you were reading earlier?"

"Paradise Lost."

"That sounds rather gloomy."

"It's not, well, not really."

"Well, I'll take your word for it. Is it good?"

"Yeah, I've read it twice now."

"That must ruin the ending."

"But not the story."

"No, I suppose not. Well, get dressed and read some more and I'll be up later with whatever leftovers there are on offer."

"Thanks, Granny... I might go for a walk, actually."

"Well, then_ definitely_ get dressed."

The older woman orders as she turns for the door; smiling as she catches a watery chuckle from behind her.

"I will."

* * *

"Oh, it's those big, blue eyes that get you, isn't it?"

Johanna coos as she puts away Henry's clothes with a smile at the Mayor who sits in the chair by the window with the baby in her arms.

"It's everything."

Regina replies as she beams down at the boy.

"I wonder if they'll stay that colour, or darken in the next few weeks."

"Darken?"

"Oh, yes, they do that, Madame Mayor. Baby's almost all have them big, blue eyes at first, but then they darken if they're going to be like your own are. The little one has the colouring for fair features, but his hair is already going dark, so I suppose we will see in time."

"Hmmm... I don't think they'll change all that much."

Regina muses thoughtfully, and the older woman shrugs and leans against the crib.

"Depends on the parents, I suppose... The birth parents, I mean, Madame Mayor."

She explains swiftly, and the brunette nods without looking up.

"I gathered that... I just... Have a feeling Henry's will stay light like this."

"Well, then he's sure to be quite the little heart breaker."

Johanna smiles, and the Mayor nods once more as Henry closes a small fist around her finger.

"Yes... I imagine he will."

And she almost gets so far as dismissing the older woman for the night- content to sit with the boy a while longer before he doses off- when Johanna offers a rather unwanted opinion.

"You know, Regina- not that I don't enjoy my time with the little tyke- if you were wanting to find jobs for your young Swan girl, she might be able to lend a hand at babysitting. She's the right sort of age, and-"

"-No."

"...Oh, well I just-"

"-Johanna... I wish to make something very clear. Miss Swan is not to come up here, and she is not to have anything to do with the boy... Do you understand me?"

"Yes, of course! I apologise, I merely meant-"

"-It's fine, Johanna... But my rule is quite clear."

"Yes. Of course, Madame Mayor... On reflection, I would imagine she is perhaps not the best choice for the job anyway, what with that temper. Lord!"

"... Temper?"

"Oh, yes! When I went to collect the quarts of juice from the Diner earlier, it sounded as though all _hell_ was breaking loose! Widow Lucas ended up having to excuse herself midway through an order to go and see what on earth was going on! Then her girl and that boy from the garage came trotting down with their tails between their legs and got quickly to business. I can quite understand young Ruby's shock; I've never _heard_ such a commotion!"

"... Is that so?"

"Quite so... I imagine there are two sides to whatever story there might be, but it is always such a shame to hear such foul language leave such young lips. I expect things are a little different in the city, but that waif of a girl you brought here has a surprising bite to her, that's for sure."

"... She does."

"Not that I meant anything as far as your judgement or anything, Regina, I-"

"No, no, that's quite alright... In fact... That's all rather interesting..."

"It is?"

Johanna asks uncertainly, and the brunette nods, before offering an airy form of dismissal.

"I would say so, yes. I will ask her about it tomorrow... But for now, I can put Henry down for the night. Please take one of those quarts home with you, Johanna, to enjoy tomorrow morning."

"Thank you."

"Not at all... Goodnight, dear."

She murmurs, studying Henry thoughtfully as the door closes gently when Johanna takes her leave.

_You stoked the fire, and people are getting burned... _

"... I believe we might have yet to see just how much 'bite' young Emma possesses, don't you?

She confides in the young boy warily.

_You best be careful, dear... Your taking a liking to the girl is sure to be dangerous..._

Looking up, she casts her dark gaze to the pale face of the clock tower; the iron hands standing still once more.

_It's not enough._

Perhaps not...

She supposes she will see with time, just as she will see what colour her son's eyes turn out to be.

She supposes that they will_ all_ see with time.

"It would be a shame if I had to get rid of her, Henry... I'm beginning to believe it really would... I will do so should the necessity arise... But... I don't imagine I will enjoy it. Whether with a blade or my hands or a bullet... I don't think I would sleep soundly that evening... Nor the next."

She muses with a frown, and the boy bares his naked gums as he begins to cry.


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N:_**_ I enjoy dream sequences WAY too much :p Mainly as they make no sense, haha. Still, I hope it reads well, and these will be more light shed on all this soon enough :) Please, please, please review! :)_

* * *

_With the silver glow of moonlight streaming in through the open window, the Mayor stands on the ledge and looks out over her town; the clock tower directly in front of her, with its looming, unforgiving face casting her own with an eery light._

_The hands spin maddeningly._

_The wind blows her hair back and sends ripples through her clothes._

_A feather-trimmed corset, and a sleek velvet cloak the colour of midnight._

_The colour of darkness._

_She turns to find herself faced with a dilapidated apartment; cracks in the wall and large patches of tar black mould._

_The place literally rots before her eyes._

_Casting her attention down to an old mattress pushed haphazardly up against one of the peeling walls in the corner, she studies the young woman that lies with her eyes closed and her features bathed in starlight._

_Long, blonde hair tumbles wildly over a pillow patched with mildew, but the girl's clothes are crisp, and clean, and new._

_Dark slacks and a pretty white shirt that displays matchstick arms dappled with reality._

_A low cough from the corner, and she becomes slowly aware that she is being watched._

_A man without a face sits in the armchair beneath a jagged crack in the paint, above which a discoloured photograph hangs at an angle._

_And she is sure she recognises those tired, drawn faces trapped behind the frame._

_Sure she recognises raven-black locks and the strong arm holding the sword._

_But that doesn't matter right now._

_Looking back down at the man in the chair, she hisses with a terrible richness that he needs to leave._

_Needs to remove himself from this scene._

_Needs to put some goddamn pants on, and he is in some ways familiar- a resident of a liquid point in time called Boston- but he is also shadowed, but it is not his face she fears, but his DNA._

_Through the walls, a baby starts screaming, and it is a terrible sound, and she just wants the shit-eating brat to roll, roll, roll over onto his pillow because this painful, hateful reminder happens every fucking night, and she doesn't think these thoughts are strictly her own._

_"Get out!"_

_Louder now, and the man vanishes as sooty eyelashes flutter, but she spares little care for the fact that she has set the blonde on the path to waking as she won't ever get so far as to make use of the fact._

_And oh hell, oh geez, won't that fucking kid shut the hell up?!_

_Green eyes shoot open, and that wasn't part of the plan. She doesn't want the girl to see her._

_Doesn't want her to know._

_But it's too late for that, and the crying is making it hard to concentrate._

_Slipping down from the windowsill, she takes a couple of steps towards the woman on the bed, before looking down at her hand to find a knife held loosely in her palm, just as she knew it would be._

_Understanding flashes across the blonde's face, but then it is gone; replaced by a slow smile, both sunny and somehow terribly puzzling._

_And oh, god, she's so young._

_Pale fingers find their way up to the small buttons that line crisp cotton, and suddenly she is able to see a little deeper into the girl's curious smile._

_One by one, each clasp becomes undone, until the fabric parts to reveal ivory flesh; so dangerously close to revealing what should be kept hidden._

_On a knife's-edge._

_She considers asking the girl what she's doing, but she supposes she already knows, and, she finds such things don't matter here in this crumbling room, anyway._

_Instead, she simply smiles in return, lowering herself down carefully once the toes of her sleek, black heels meet the mattress._

_"Do you like me, Emma?"_

_A voice that sounds like it comes from far away, and the younger woman lowers her eyes coyly, but keeps that telling smile in place, and that's all just fine, and just the way she'd planned it._

Wait... Is it?

_Oh, if the baby would quieten down, she is sure she would know, but for now she lowers herself further until she looms over pale features like a nightmare moon._

_The blade in her hand catches the light and it glistens._

_"So, you're going to do it, then?"_

_The younger woman sighs, and she finds herself nodding; at a loss for words as white cotton falls open after all._

_"I thought you might."_

_"Why won't that thing be quiet?"_

_"It's_ never_ quiet. You think it will be- that you might learn to live with that noise- but you never stop hearing that sound. Not here."_

_"Then perhaps sleeping would come as a relief?"_

_"Sleep? You didn't come here to put me to sleep. I've been asleep all along. Sometimes here, sometimes elsewhere, but it's so hard to stay awake."_

_"Is it?"_

_She asks curiously, and she understands that the girl speaks in her own secret language that sounds like English, but she likes the soft whisper of pink velvet lashing against sharp white teeth, and there is time enough for questions yet._

_"It's much _nicer_ to sleep."_

_The blonde muses, more to herself than to her guest, but her audience is perceptive, and nods along as though this soliloquy has been voiced for her alone._

_"Nicer that the waking view, yes, dear..."_

_"Nicer than listening to that sound. That terrible, awful sound."_

_"Why not leave this place?"_

_"I can't."_

_"No? But you have..."_

_And a frown crosses fine features as she is somehow sure that she speaks the truth._

_"It follows you. That noise. I did a bad thing. A very bad thing. And now I'm stuck with it."_

_The girl sighs, before yawning widely and closing her eyes once more._

_"You might as well get to it. It's not going to get any easier."_

_And there is a terrible sense of knowledge in that low purr that is made so much worse by the apathy in which it's cloaked._

_"... Will it hurt you?"_

_She breathes, and she finds herself torn, as she hadn't realised that she had such a question in her._

_"Of course it will. It's a knife."_

_Comes the eventual, bored reply- the younger woman speaking as though she finds herself in the company of a fool- and she frowns, as this does not correlate with her wishes at all._

_"But things are _different_ here... That man vanished... Who's to say what will happen when I use the blade?"_

_"...Are you going to find out? Or just keep on talking at me?"_

_"Well, I-"_

_"-Shh. If you don't get on with it, he'll hear you."_

_"Who will?"_

_"You _know_ who."_

_"...But that's not possible..."_

_"Anything is possible... I gave you a present, all unwrapped and new. Did you like it?-"_

_"... Henry can't hear me... Not here."_

_"-I _hope_ you liked it._ I_ liked it. But I couldn't_ have_ it."_

_"Yes, you could. If you had really _wanted_ it."_

_"...I did a bad thing."_

_"Yes."_

_She nods, before glancing up as the shrill shrieking that haunts the walls intensifies as she raises the blade in her hand._

_"He knows."_

_The blonde informs her sleepily, and she shakes her head as she knows this to be a lie._

_Surely._

_"He doesn't."_

_"He will."_

_"...How?"_

_"You did a good thing._ You_ gave _me_ a present, too. But now you're taking it away... He'll know."_

_"No... He's not_ here_. He won't. You're lying to me."_

_"Am I?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"Fine... Well, go on then. Do it. You might as well."_

_And she supposes that the girl is right; after all, she's in position, and she has no wish to stay here any longer._

_No wish to listen to that awful sound..._

_She readies the knife and the wailing intensifies, painting the very air with its horror._

_"Oh, god! Make it stop!"_

_She shouts, but her voice gets lost in the echoes of the infant's bawling._

_Unable to take it any longer- her teeth bared and her heart hammering painfully in her chest- she brings the knife down in a series of quick, short stabbing motions with little concern for aim. Instead, just wishing to put an end to the madness before it swallows her whole._

_She blinks as something warm and terrible splashes across her face; her hands wet with it down below._

_Looks down upon cruel, scarlet gashes painting ivory flesh; holding within them none of the beauty she'd been expecting._

_Only pain._

_And the blonde screams- at least, she_ tries_ to- but bubbling crimson falls from her lips as she flails fitfully on the bed; eyes wide and throat slashed, as a muted noise of accusation weaves through gagging nonsense._

_But that terrible wailing doesn't stop- harrowing shrieks setting her very skin alight- and she realises with dazed confusion that it is no longer the baby screaming into the night, but herself._

"Ah!"

Dark coals fly open as the Mayor takes in a shuddering gasp; her throat dry and painful, and, if the bawling from down the hall is anything to go by, she imagines she must have yelled out in her sleep.

She pushes herself up and sits surveying her shadowed surroundings as she tries to catch her breath; her neglige sticking to her uncomfortably as cold sweat trickles down her spine.

"_Why?_"

She whispers; her voice childlike with disquiet.

Why would her mind go and conjure something so obscene?

Why would it show her such a thing?

"It means nothing... If I_ have_ to do it... It won't... It won't be like that. I won't let it be like that."

She murmurs as she tries to reassure herself; slipping from her bed and padding over to the door to go and see to Henry.

_He'll know._

"Impossible."

_No one_ will.

If she has to do it, it will be a secret she shares only with the blonde herself.

The boy will be none the wiser.

And... After all... Why should he_ care_?

"_She_ didn't care..."

Regina growls as she lets herself into the small nursery and reaches down into the crib.

"_She_ didn't care at all, Henry..."

She sniffs, but somehow she knows that this isn't true.

Even her subconscious had known it.

"Well... That changes _nothing_..."

She growls.

But it does.

It changes how she views the situation.

Adds to the confusion she has suffered ever since actually _meeting_ the blonde.

And the taste it leaves in her mouth is a bitter one.

* * *

"Muffin?"

Emma asks as she saunters up to the table with a smile.

A tired smile, and the brunette imagines her own is much the same.

"Just some coffee, dear. I have apple pastries waiting at home, thanks to Johanna."

"Oh, cool."

"You'll have to tell her what you think of them, as I imagine you might think rather badly of me if I didn't at least let you try one."

"You'd imagine right."

The blonde grins, before lowering her eyes as Ruby comes trotting outside with Archie's pancakes.

"... I hear there was a bit of a commotion here last night?"

"... Granny told you?"

The younger woman enquires, and there is a note of steel in her tone that speaks of one just _waiting_ to be sold out and fucked over.

"She did not. From what I hear, you two were screaming at one another so loudly that half the _town_ were unwillingly subjected to the fact."

"... It wasn't _that_ loud... But I talked to Granny... I told her I was sorry."

"Hmm... And what about _my_ apology? After all, you're here under my good name, Miss Swan, and yet you show no qualms with sullying it..."

"I... I _really_ don't think-"

The younger woman starts with an irritable growl, before snapping her words back between her teeth and taking a slow breath in through her nose.

"-I'm sorry."

"Noted... What happened?"

"It was just an argument..."

Emma mumbles as the waitress walks past her with a wary glance.

"What about?"

"I... I dunno... Just stuff."

"Well... You must have felt rather _strongly_ about this 'stuff'... Meek and mild you are not, but I imagine you would be just about as inclined to argue in earshot of strangers with Miss Lucas as you might be to spend the rest of your shift buck-naked."

The blonde blushes at this, and the Mayor frowns as she is reminded of the curiously sensual twist her dream had taken.

_Why not leave this place?_

_I can't..._

_...It follows you..._

She shakes her head before the less palatable visions that had visited her during the night can replay themselves; dark eyes flickering to the slender column of the younger woman's throat before dropping pensively to the soft swell of her chest.

"What did you argue about, Emma?"

"... I dunno."

The blonde shrugs, and the brunette sighs as she can almost _see_ the wall the former raises at the intrusion.

"Well, you must have a rather poor memory in that case."

She sniffs dismissively; sensing she will get no more information out of Emma, and not wishing to antagonise the situation.

Not before she finds out a little more about what happened.

"Well, go on then, I believe it has been a good three minutes since I made my order known... You will have the pleasure of my company later if you're finding yourself wishing to bask in it. In the meantime, I'd like to prepare myself for such things with a good dose of caffeine."

Pretty, white teeth show in a small snarl in response, but the blonde catches the small smirk that flirts at the sides of scarlet lips and ends up simply rolling her eyes as she saunters back up the steps to fetch the brunette her coffee.

Watching her go and waiting for the door to slam shut, Regina runs her finger over a small groove in the table as she waits for Archie's request of maple syrup to be met.

Signalling Ruby over once she's had a chance to wipe down the empty table behind the psychiatrist's, she meets the younger woman's wary gaze with a cool stare.

"Miss Lucas, I would like a word."

"Oh... Uh... Okay... I'm kind of in the middle of-"

"-I can see that you're busy, dear... When does your shift end?"

"I get off in about half an hour."

"Good... Go and tell Miss Swan I wish to have my coffee to go. Then you will walk with me."

"Oh, um, okay... Why?"

"For the same reason as you pulled that face when asked to go and relay a piece of very simple information to a fellow member of staff. You had a falling out with the girl I understand it?"

"... Something like that."

"I have a couple of questions."

"But I thought you were Emma's... Why not just ask _her_?"

"You thought I was Emma's_ what_?"

"I dunno... I just figured if you were seeing her anyway later, then-"

"-Are you so busy that you can't do what I have requested of you?"

"No... It's not that, it's just... Emma's _already_ mad at me... I don't want to make it any worse."

"Why not?"

"Well... Because she's my friend."

Ruby frowns in confusion, and the Mayor raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes?"

"... I_ thought_ so, anyway... But I guess I don't really know..."

"From what_ I_ heard, she had quite a go at you."

"Well... Yeah... She did."

"...Did you deserve it, Miss Lucas?"

"I... I don't know. I don't really know _what_ happened!"

"Well, then, surely such things would be better figured out."

"But I-"

"-Ten thirty, Miss Lucas."

"... Okay..."

The waitress mumbles uncomfortably, and Regina purrs softly as she turns to take her leave

"I won't tell her if you don't."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **_Zzzz... I am dreaming in photoshop these days... I have learnt many things at my new job, though: 1) I have a new hatred for blondes if they require any retouching at all. 2) Kids wear WAY too much makeup these days. 3)... Or, rather... 2.5) My eyebrows are so depressingly un-interesting compared to some of the masterpieces drawn on these kid's faces... The world is a strange and confusing place. ANYWAY! YES! Enjoy! And please review :)_

* * *

Offering a small shrug to Granny as the old woman studies her shrewdly over the top of her glasses, Ruby saunters up to the bar and addresses the blonde quietly.

"Can you go and check the bottles in the back? I'm not sure if we have any more apple juice."

"I'm pretty sure we do... I saw some earlier."

Emma growls awkwardly, but when the brunette sighs at this response, she simply drops her order-pad on the counter and walks off to go and do as she is told. Throwing Granny a meaningful look, Ruby places her own pad on top of the blonde's and hurries off in her wake; leaving the old woman manning the fort with a theatrical rolling of her eyes that belies the relief she feels.

Clearing her throat as she walks up behind the blonde- the younger woman bent over to assess the contents of the drinks fridge beneath a series of toasters- the brunette licks her lips nervously before advising

"We have plenty of juice, actually. There was a delivery yesterday evening."

"Oh... But, then..."

"I just figured we should probably talk..."

"Umm... Yeah... Okay..."

"Okay? You'll hear me out?"

"Don't really _need_ to. You didn't _do_ anything... Not really... I just... I dunno..."

"Went a little insane ..."

"Something like that."

Emma nods with her eyes lowered carefully to the linoleum tiles between them, and Ruby sighs with a small smile.

"Well, yeah, but I told you before that I kind of like your nutty side... Perhaps not when you're screaming in my _face_... But..."

"I wouldn't have... But...-"

"-But you made it quite clear you didn't want to have the conversation we were having, and I got annoyed with you for putting your two cents in... I shouldn't have... I'm just... I'm not used to people telling me I'm _boring_... They call me lots of_ other_ things! But... Not boring... And we were with Billy, and, I dunno..."

"I don't think you're boring at _all._.. I just suck at approaching things in the right way... Always have done."

"No shit! I thought you were actually gonna take a _swing_ at me!"

The brunette laughs, before sighing when this is met with a small shrug that suggests she might not be too far off.

"...I'm sorry I got you all upset, though. It wasn't fair. I don't know enough about you to start getting at you and telling you what you should and shouldn't be comfortable with."

"Well... I could have done a better job of asking you to shut up... Possibly by _not_ telling you to 'shut up'..."

Emma grins sheepishly, and the waitress nods, before dishing up a sunny smile.

"_Someone_ has to, and why should Granny have all the fun?... Friends?"

"I guess so..."

The younger woman grins, and the tentative look she does her best to hide suggests she is more surprised at the offer than holding on to her grudge.

Not about to stand for such a lacklustre response, Ruby takes a step forward and hugs the rather alarmed looking blonde tightly; smacking her lips smartly against a pale cheek and giggling at the small squeak of '_oh'_ this garners her.

Untangling herself from the waitress, Emma gives her a bemused smile that doesn't quite disguise her glee.

"Hey, man, come on, I demand a_ drink_ at least before you go groping for second base!"

"I let you borrow my underwear, I think we're there!"

"Well... Then, now_ this_ is awkward..."

The blonde growls, before raising her a brow when Ruby responds with a resounding 'nah!' and pokes her unceremoniously in the boob.

"What have I_ told_ you two about making such a racket!"

Comes a disgruntled voice from the doorway, as maniacal laughter echoes jarringly off the metal of the numerous fridges lining the back area.

"Sorry, Granny!"

"Yeah, sorry, Granny..."

"I should think so, too! _Ruby_, you have a hot chocolate sitting on the counter that has no notes to say who it's for! Emma, weren't you supposed to be seeing to the Mayor's coffee?"

"Oh _shit_!"

"Indeed! And why are you all red?"

"Am I?"

The blonde mutters as she hurries out after the brunette, who whispers salaciously

"Scarlet, harlot..."

"Oh, shut up..."

"Hey! What did we_ just_ talk about!?"

"My being insane... What with hanging out with _you_ and all-"

"-You _know_, Regina made an alteration to her order, but I'm starting to wonder if I actually feel like telling you what it is-"

"-What was it?"

"... I dunno... My mind's a little foggy, what with the steamy escapades back in the-"

"-_Ruby_!... Come on! Don't let me mess up with Regina, you _know_ I can't afford to do that..."

"Oh, I know... And if you say 'please' and act a little nicer, I'm sure I'll remember."

"Oh, go fuck yourself..."

"Miss Swan!"

An irritable purr, and the blonde freezes in her tracks before turning around slowly with a flash of pale thigh beneath her pleated skirt, and an apologetic smile.

"Regina... I was just, uh, getting your coffee, and-"

"-Well it's about time. I was beginning to think you might have _died_!"

"Oh... Well... Ruby was just coming to get me to let me know you'd changed your mind about... Something?"

"... I see..."

The Mayor sighs as she glowers from Emma to the young waitress irritably.

"I'm taking my coffee to go, Miss Swan... And I will not be needing you in my office until lunch time. Bring something with you for the two of us."

She hands over a couple of crisp, green notes with an indifferent sniff, and the blonde frowns cautiously.

"Uh... Okay... Did I do something-"

"-No. I merely have other appointments that don't concern- that don't require your presence. Go up and get changed and have a look around as the weather remains on our side. You might appreciate my town a little more if seen in the daylight. You are dismissed."

"Well, now, hang _on_ a minute! You can't just tell the girl-"

Granny growls, but the look the brunette throws her way silences any further complaint, and she merely mutters at Ruby to make the Mayor her damned coffee.

"Thank you for understanding, Window Lucas."

The brunette purrs; throwing a glance towards the young waitress before stalking off outside.

* * *

"You need to tell Emma how you do this..."

Regina muses as she sips from her cup with Ruby walking warily at her side.

"I've tried... She kind of stopped listening after the second attempt. The machine's a bit of a bi-... A bit tricky, but I'm not so sure Emma's all that cut out for waitressing, anyway."

"It's a skilled job?"

The Mayor enquires snidely, and the younger woman throws her an irritable look before sighing and shaking her head.

"Nah, not so much... I think Emma makes it harder than it is... She doesn't want to talk to people so she treats the job more like a _mission_ than wiping down tables and carrying plates, which is all it _really_ is. I dunno... I think she much prefers working for you, is all."

"... What makes you say that?"

"She likes you."

Ruby offers indifferently, although her tone suggests that this is a rather serious fault in judgement on the blonde's behalf.

"... She does?"

"Yeah, I think so. More than anyone else here, anyway... I mean as in she likes you more than she likes anyone else, not that she likes you more than any of us do-"

"-Yes, _thank you_... I understood perfectly well what you _meant_."

The Mayor growls irritably, but she finds herself making note of the waitress's small fact and saving it to think upon later.

"Sorry..."

"Forgiven."

"... So... Uh... You said you wanted to know about last night...?"

"Yes... Though it appears all problems have been resolved during the time I spent waiting for my coffee...?"

"I went to talk to her."

"I had a feeling it might be that way around."

"... I told her I was sorry for upsetting her, and she said she was sorry for _getting_ upset... That's more or less all there was to it."

_Well, apart from a bit of friendly groping, but I think Emma might skin me alive if I bring_ that_ up with yourself, Madame Mayor..._

"... What did you argue about?"

"Just... I don't know..."

"... Miss Swan seemed to be under the impression that you argued about '_stuff_'..."

"Well, yeah."

"... Not good enough, I'm afraid."

"... Look, I don't-"

"-Don't tell me to look. I want to _listen_, not look. I'm not trying to stir the pot between the two of you, Miss Lucas- lord knows, I shudder to think what might become of my food orders should I get involved in any of the resultant mess, what with your combined immature mentality- I simply wish to know what was said that caused the girl to fly off the handle the way she did... I'm sure you can understand why- as her benefactor- I would need to know such things."

"Her benefactor?"

"... Well, I didn't exactly bring her here due to a desperate need for help with my_ filing_... But that is not information to be shared, do you understand me?"

Regina growls, but she supposes it does little harm to let Ruby in on the fact she isn't using Emma as a slave-driven secretary.

It might even _help_ matters, as she doesn't wish to add any further smoke to the fire when it comes to what others in this town have to say about her. She doesn't think Ruby will share such information if asked not to do so- more out of loyalty to the blonde than to herself- but it doesn't hurt to know that she won't be spreading unflattering rumours, either.

"... That's why she's so hot on you..."

"Hot on me?"

"Well, like, she's all... She only has good things to say about you... Not that that's not true of _all_ of us, Madame Mayor, but-"

"-Oh, save it."

"... I shouldn't have asked about her past, should I?"

"... Is that what you did?"

"Kind of... Was it bad?"

"... I know very little, and would not share such things if I did... I know only what I saw, which was less than pleasant. It was no way for a girl her age to be living, so I brought her here. We will see whether or not this was a wise choice. If she continues to behave as she did yesterday then perhaps Boston_ is_ a better place for her-"

"_-No_!... _Please_ don't send her away... She's nice..."

"You told me only an hour ago that she had a go at you... So much so that you were unsure whether you might even be friends at_ all._.. That doesn't_ sound_ very nice, if you don't mind me saying..."

"That's... It wasn't... It was mostly _my_ fault..."

Ruby assures her swiftly, and the Mayor smiles to herself before continuing lightly.

"Why? What did you say to her?"

"... I don't _know_! I honestly _don't_! Like... Okay, so we were talking about Stroybrooke and how it's kind of shi-... Umm... Not the best place to go out... And then, I don't know... We were talking about growing up and starting families and stuff... I asked her some dumb question about kids and how many she wanted and all that, and she just... Flipped."

"...She did?..."

"Totally!"

"... She said she didn't want any?"

"I... I dunno... I think she said she'd never thought about it... But, whatever..."

Ruby frowns as she tries to comprehend what the difference might be.

"... Well... That doesn't seem like a_ terrible_ argument... I-"

"-Nah, it's because I told her to think about it_ then_- as I'd asked her, you know?- and she got all bitch-... Moody, and basically told me that we weren't gonna _have_ that conversation... I got mad because it didn't seem fair that she was suddenly in _charge_, especially when she'd been sat all quiet in the corner for half the time, but I dunno... I think I should have known not to push it... She was _really_ upset, you know?... Like... Really, really _angry_... But also_ sad_... I felt bad for most of the night... I think I really hurt her feelings, but I dunno what it was... I mean, she's clearly not got a _kid_ or anything... But..."

"... Clearly."

Regina nods, pursing her lips.

She doesn't really know what to do with the information gleaned from talking to the waitress. Her heart beats a little uneasily with the knowledge that the blonde has discussed anything relating to children at all, but, rather than the venom she has felt these last few weeks at the very_ idea_ of Henry's birth mother having any right to such lenience, she finds little victory in knowing the young woman is hurting.

Quite the opposite.

She recalls bony fingers digging into her shoulders as the blonde had screamed in her ear to get up, whilst lying fallen and vulnerable at the mercy of the unforgiving headlights of that terrible car...

Recalls musing upon the fading bruise colouring the younger woman's eye; the marks on her arms ambiguous as to their cause, but supposing that there's only really_ one_ way one ends up with what must have been a black eye a week or so before her trip to Boston.

_Welcome to a life free of the bars?... _Some_ welcome..._

Recalls the complete lack of emotion the blonde had shown when found slouched on her bed with her elderly neighbour sat in the armchair and- she still believes- biding his time.

"-Though I think Granny was actually really worried."

"Pardon?"

She growls; snapping from her thoughts at the sound of the young waitress's voice.

"... I said I think Granny was really worried."

"About you two falling out?"

"Nah, not really... She thinks that kind of thing is kids' stuff... No, about Emma. She... She went to go and speak to her, and I was feeling bad because I knew she was gonna go up there and tell her off, and Granny's pretty damn _scary_ when she does that... But, I don't think she_ did.._. She came back down and suddenly she wasn't really in a mood with me anymore... She came down and she said "good lord, someone's been at that girl, and they've been at her _good_"... I asked her what she meant, but she just told me to get back to work...

... Later though, after we closed up, she told me a bit... And you_ can't_ tell Emma I know this, or then _everyone_ will be mad at me! You swear?"

"Never. But, I will give you my word."

"...She said she couldn't attempt to maturely discipline a terrified, naked child."

"...Excuse me?"

"She said she went up there, and Emma was, like, in her underwear, in the dark. Like..._ Really_ weird... That's a _really_ weird way to react, and I think she's got Granny worried, even after telling her it was all okay... Hell, she's got _me_ worried! She told Granny she didn't want to put on weight and was, like, pinching the skin on her stomach and stuff, and Granny asked me about it, and I said I'd never heard her mention anything about anything like that! And I_ haven't_! I mean, she's skinny as all hell, you know? But, I dunno... I think Granny's worried she's got one of those problems with eating and stuff, but I don't think so... I know she'd probably not tell anyone if she_ did_, but... I just don't think she does..."

Ruby finishes uncomfortably; glancing nervously at the Mayor as the older woman has remained silent throughout all of this. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she shrugs when dark coals flash back at her, and the darker woman sighs with a frown.

"No... I don't believe so either... But that _is_ rather obscure behaviour..."

"Right?!... You're not gonna _ask_ her about it though, are you? Because I don't think-"

"-No. I'm not going to ask her about it... Not in so many words."

"Okay, thanks."

The younger woman nods with a sense of obvious relief, before regarding Regina curiously.

"... Are you going to try and help her?"

"... I'm not sure Miss Swan believes she needs help."

"I know, but, she's an idiot."

"... Yes."

"So?-"

"-Miss Lucas, thank you for your time. I trust I will be shown the same discretion about all of this as you have requested of me?"

"Uh... Yeah, sure."

"Good."

"But what about Emma? You-"

"Emma had best make sure she's on time and makes a suitable lunch selection. Other than that I have little interest in the girl. I merely needed to clear up any unresolved issues as it is I that brought her here..."

"... Sure..."

"Well. Off you go then."

"...Okay... Uh... Have a nice day, Regina."

"Madame Mayor, if you will, Miss Lucas."

The brunette sniffs, before turning heel and heading off towards her mansion.

* * *

"Hey!"

"Hey..."

Emma offers curiously as the schoolteacher quickens her pace to fall into step at her side.

"I was walking behind you and I just... I guess I just wanted to say I was sorry for the other day. I'm not sure what happened, but it certainly wasn't my intention to annoy you or anything..."

"Oh... Oh, that's cool... I... I didn't mean to be rude..."

The blonde shrugs awkwardly, and Mary Margaret flashes her a smile.

"Of course not... But, at the risk of crossing the line once again... You look like you need to talk?"

"... Then that must be a problem with my face... I'm fine."

The younger woman growls coldly, and she supposes it might be a long time coming before she breaks this little habit.

Still... She doesn't _want_ a shoulder to cry on, least of all, some dopey school teacher in a pastel-colored sun-dress.

_Come on, Swan, don't be a dick..._

"Sorry... I meant I'm fine... Really."

"Oh... Well... I'm glad."

The school teacher smiles; taking little offence to her swift rebuttal and adopting a new approach in the same breath

"Well,_ I_ could use someone to talk to... It's not a _long_ walk to work, but it's always nice to have some company..."

"Oh... Well... I guess that'd be okay... I thought the school was the other way, though?"

"Observant. It is, but I don't have class until eleven as the kids are in gym class."

"Then..."

"I volunteer at the hospital."

Mary Margaret explains with a smile, and the blonde finds herself entirely unsurprised by this fact, but resists the urge to voice this in the sarcastic way she might like to in her head.

"Oh. Cool?"

"It has its plus sides... You know... If you wanted... You could come and help me out if you're not headed to the Mayor's yet?"

"Oh... Well... I..."

But Emma finds herself lacking in any form of excuse, and ends up simply offering up a shrug and accepting the invite; telling herself she might do well to take a leaf out of the raven-haired woman's book and try being a little_ nicer_ for a change.

"Great!"

"... Yeah... Awesome..."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **_Please review :) Make my day at work less boring! _

* * *

"Hmm, you're a natural."

Mary Margaret smiles as they make their way down the hall, away from the visitor's lounge of the hospital. Emma makes a face in return to suggest she believes otherwise, and the schoolteacher chuckles.

"No?"

"I just... You'll probably think I'm a terrible person, but I really hate sick people..."

She mutters quietly; expecting a look of disgust and perhaps a light scolding for this admission. Instead, her curious companion laughs; and at an increased volume when she notes the blonde's surprise.

"Oh, I don't think you're a terrible person. Refreshingly honest, maybe, but not a terrible person."

This assurance is met by a small shrug and a confused frown, and the older woman cocks her head thoughtfully to the side as she regards the blonde with intrigue.

"... Do you _want_ me to to think you're a terrible person?"

"Why would I want that?"

And irritable reply, but Mary Margaret pays the gravel to the younger woman's tone no mind.

"I would ask you the same question... I have no_ idea_ why you'd want me to think that... And yet, I kind of think you do..."

"...Bull."

"I'm just vocalising how I'm reading the situation."

"Well don't. Don't do that."

"Do what? Vocalise-"

"-Psychoanalyse me. Don't do that."

"... I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to."

The school teacher sighs uncomfortably, before offering the blonde a well-meaning smile.

"I just... The only reason I said that is because I think the very opposite."

"How do you mean."

"I think you're a very sweet, young girl."

"... Bull. Again."

Mary Margaret chuckles at this, and feels a wave of relief when Emma joins her after a brief pause.

"Not at all, you didn't _have_ to agree to come along with me at _all_."

"That was more social awkwardness than niceness, I'm afraid... I don't want you psychoanalysing me, but I'll give you this one for free; I am_ definitely_ not a 'nice, young, girl'."

"No?"

"No."

"... Well then. I guess I'll see what I think about that with time... Will you accept that I'm glad you came, even if you're not?"

"Sure... And I never _said_ I wish I hadn't come with you, just that I suck at dealing with sick people... I'm not exactly the most sympathetic person."

"_That_ part I think I figured out for free, also... And don't worry. This next one, you won't even have to pretend."

"How's that?"

Emma asks curiously as they take a right into a small room at the end of the hallway.

"He won't know."

Mary Margaret explains with a small smile as she points to the man that lies motionless beneath crisp, white sheets.

"Oh... What's wrong with him?"

The blonde asks as she takes a couple of steps closer to the bed and watches the schoolteacher change the flowers that stand upon a small nightstand in the corner.

"No one really knows. He's been in a coma ever since I can remember. It's not clear what caused it and whether or not he'll ever wake up. He just... Keeps on sleeping."

The older woman explains, and Emma watches as she brushes away a lock of hair from the man's forehead in a caring fashion with quiet curiosity.

"Have his family asked the hospital to keep him going? I thought they usually just pulled the plug on this kind of thing?"

She muses; poking at the man's arm experimentally.

"What?! _No!_ No... I mean... Maybe in a big, _city_ hospital, but not here. No, I would never let them do that._ Dr Whale_ would never do that... As for family, there are none that I know of, and I've been coming here for... Well, it feels like forever."

"...That's kind of sad."

Emma sighs thoughtfully, and Mary Margaret nods in agreement.

"It is. So I make sure I come here as often as I can... _No one_ should be alone."

"... I guess not... And it seems like no one is. Not _here_, anyway."

The blonde replies, and there is something stony in her voice that catches the schoolteacher's attention, but she decides to learn from previous mistakes and negate to mention anything.

Well... Almost.

"Look... I don't mean to intrude, and I didn't mean to say anything to upset you the other day, but... You're what? sixteen? seventeen?"

"Eighteen."

"Even so... I just... I have this... this 'feeling' that you're like him..."

She points to the bed, and Emma shrugs, before replying coldly

"Except not brain dead."

"Hey!... I... Ok, what I meant was... Do you... Do you have anyone? Parents?"

The blonde opens her mouth to spit back poison at the hatefully inquisitive woman stood before her, but she looks to the man in the bed and the fresh daisies in the corner and sighs, replying quietly

"I don't have any. Not that I know about, anyway... But it's fine."

"... That's not fine..."

Mary Margaret shakes her head, and the younger woman notes with equal parts amusement and alarm that the raven-headed woman looks as though she might start tearing up right here in a goddamn coma patient's room.

"It's life."

She replies gruffly, before adding thoughtfully.

"...And I kind of _do_ have someone, anyway... Regina brought me here. I kind of have her... Sort of."

The schoolteacher raises an eyebrow in surprise- the thought of looking to the Mayor for comfort one she just can't quite get her head around- but she offers a smile nonetheless.

"That's good then... And, you know, if you wanted, Ruby mentioned you liked drawing and reading a lot... I have a lot of art supplies at home because of my job... I... If you ever wanted to come over for a drink or chat or just to borrow anything, you'd be very welcome."

"Oh... Well... I..."

Emma frowns down at her feet awkwardly, and the older woman laughs softly

"I'm not offering for any other reason than that I would enjoy the company, Emma."

"I guess that might be nice some evening."

The blonde shrugs, and the schoolteacher sighs as she doesn't catch a whole lot of enthusiasm in the younger woman's low drawl.

_Oh well, you can only offer..._

True. She just wishes she could shake whatever it is that bothers her so about the younger woman.

_No. Not 'bothers' you... That would imply it was a negative thing..._

Yes, and that's not right at all. She likes the blonde. Doesn't entirely understand_ why_ she might do so, but she does. She likes her a lot, but she also wants to know a lot more about her.

"Well... If you ever decide to do so, it's the big red-brick down the road from Granny's. My name's on the buzzer. Any time at all."

She smiles, and Emma nods, before gathering herself under control and giving herself a firm mental shake.

She is aware she is perhaps being rather rude, but she can't quite help it.

This is the sort of thing that she has read about, but has little clue how to address when faced with the reality of such a notion.

A casual invitation.

A hand extended in friendship.

And with nothing asked for in return.

With Regina is had felt different... Electric. She can't think of any other way to describe it that that. This though... This is safe, and, while she can't even_ begin_ to comprehend the reasoning behind such a thing, she understands that the two are very different.

What Mary Margaret offers her is warmth.

What Regina has to offer is something more like fire; flickering and dangerous.

But she has a sinking feeling that she will carry on looking to the darker woman until she gets burnt.

Perhaps until she is nothing more than a charred husk beyond repair.

_...Would that be so much worse than now?_

"... Emma?"

The schoolteacher murmurs uncertainly as the blonde stands staring into the distance, and the younger woman jumps with a start and grins at her sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Woolgathering?"

Mary Margaret grins, and the blonde smiles and offers up the thoughtful reply

"More like fire dancing."

"Oh...?"

"Yeah... But on very hot coals."

"...Okay?"

"Whatever... And you can't psychoanalyse that."

She finishes with a warning growl as she realises she's making very little sense-_ one of the negatives of socialising with those other than oneself_- but a small smile touches the corner of her lips which Mary Margaret returns.

"Wouldn't dare."

The schoolteacher replies, before nodding towards a clock that ticks steadily away above the door.

"The two of us had better get a move on, I have a lesson planned that should be quite fun, but I've never done it before so need to prepare, and you have... Well... Regina."

"What's your lesson?"

"Oh, I found this old instruction booklet in Gold's shop that shows how to make a little birdhouse. I made one for my windowsill, and it seemed like a great way to teach the children about birds... And wood-shop."

"Awesome. I always liked wood-shop."

"I always liked birds."

Mary Margaret chuckles.

"And I still have some materials at home if you _did_ want to come and try your hand at it."

"You know what?... Maybe I will."

"I'm sure Granny wouldn't mind something a little more attractive than that old, cracked bird table around the back."

"Maybe not, but Cass has kind of taken a liking to it."

"As her bed?"

"Hmmm... More like her throne. Caskett is_ terribly_ regal."

Emma winks, and the schoolteacher shakes her head in amusement.

"I imagine she's quite a little madam."

"You'd imagine right. I have no idea how we make it work, but... We do... Probably because I know my place."

The blonde jokes, and Mary Margaret nods as they leave the hospital and make their way across the sun-drenched tarmac towards main street.

"That must be it. Well, let me know when you want to come over and I'll make sure I have something to drink. What kind of stuff do you like? Squash? Kool-aid?"

"Beer... Wine..."

"You can't! You-... Okay, you know what? Never mind. That's fine. I like wine too."

She sighs, and Emma smiles gratefully.

"You know...I'm not really such a bad kid... Not really... I just... I feel like I'm a lot older than eighteen is all. Kind of feel like after _all_ the rules that have broken so far, to adhere to the legal age for_ drink_ would be laughable."

"... I don't think you're a bad kid. I don't think that for a second... I only hope you won't mind if I happen to ask you a few questions now and again... I don't mean to pry, it's just because I'm curious."

"Well... How about we make a deal; I certainly don't mind you asking, if you don't mind me not telling."

"Deal."

The schoolteacher agrees, and the blonde grins, before glancing up at the looming face of the clock tower with mild alarm.

"Okay, I'm gonna run if you don't mind. I still need to get us some lunch... But... It was... It was nice meeting you properly."

"Sick people and all?"

"Even_ with_ the sick people!"

The younger woman laughs, raising her hand before jogging down the street towards the Diner to fulfil the Mayor's lunch request.

* * *

"Was your meeting okay?"

"Hmm?"

Regina raises an eyebrow in question as she spears a piece of shrimp neatly with her fork.

"I thought you said you had some kind of meeting this morning or something?"

Emma elaborates; battling with her pasta while inwardly deeming it to have been a rather idiotic choice to eat while faced with company.

_Especially the Mayor._

Smirking as she watches the younger woman's best efforts fail rather amusingly, the brunette pauses as she strives to find a suitable answer to the former's question.

"My meeting was... Informative..."

"That's good, right?"

"In a way... Sometimes knowledge is not quite what we wish it to be."

"Da Vinci said that all of our knowledge finds its origins in our perceptions."

"...Did he really?"

"Yup... He also said that simplicity is the ultimate sophistication..."

Emma grins as she glances around the rather ostentatious office pointedly, and the Mayor sighs with a shake of her head; amusement playing at the corners of her lips.

"I would call you out on being rude, dear, but I don't believe I am in a position to question Da Vinci. Nor do I believe I should be victorious if I were to try and argue with yourself when you have the Greats all memorised in your head... You would make a good politician."

"Sure... 'fuck you all, and have a nice day'... I can see people wearing t-shirts with my political slogan all rainbowed and glittery across them."

"... I would scold you for your language... But that _was_ rather amusing."

"I'm an amusing kind of girl... Ever wanted to borrow that tagline, Madame Mayor?"

"Certainly not!"

"Mmhmm..."

Emma smirks impishly, and the brunette rolls her eyes, before she is revisited by some of the less humorous topics covered only an hour ago with the young waitress, and finds any mirth she might have found in the situation vanishing rapidly.

Looking over the plastic lid of her coffee cup, she studies the blonde thoughtfully as the latter seems to have given up courting her spaghetti with any grace in favour of simply playing with it.

_...She told Granny she didn't want to put on weight and was, like, pinching the skin on her stomach and stuff, and Granny asked me about it, and I said I'd never heard her mention anything about anything like that!..._

_...I think Granny's worried she's got one of those problems with eating and stuff, but I don't think so... I know she'd probably not tell anyone if she did, but... I just don't think she does..._

_No... I don't think so either._

_I think it may all be a little simpler than that._

"...I must say, I am a little disappointed in the brevity of your seemingly insatiable appetite."

"Huh?"

"You've only eaten half of your food the last two times we've dined together."

"Are you keeping tabs?"

Emma growls waspishly, and Regina plays carefully around any emotive response and simply snaps back

"I'm paying the_ bill_."

"... Well... Then don't bother next time."

The blonde mutters irritably, but her cheeks flush with embarrassment, and the brunette raises a brow when she summarises the reasoning to be that Emma feels she has been called out for being rude.

This is not _actually_ the case, and the Mayor hesitates as she tries to decide whether telling the younger woman so will help or hinder the situation. In the end, she simply goes for the truth; not in the mood to sugarcoat things.

She is worried about the girl, and she does not _like_ to be worried.

"I _will_ bother, because I want you to eat. It was a struggle finding you clothes that fit, and I can't imagine that says a lot of positive things about your health. Oh, I'm sure you feel just _fine_, leaping out onto rooftops and all, but I am beginning to wonder... I had assumed I _knew_ the reason for you being the size you are after witnessing how things were back in Boston- and, no, I will say no more on the matter unless I have to- but if that is_ not_ the case, and you are finding yourself lacking in appetite, perhaps I should ask Whale to have a look at you."

"The _doctor_? What the _hell_?! Because I don't want to eat a whole fucking portion of _pasta_?!"

"...Don't use that language when you're speaking to me, I have warned you enough times, Miss Swan."

"Then don't get all... Don't get on my _case!_"

"I believe it is _because_ I am on your case that you are here at _all_..."

"That's... I..."

"Emma. Unless you plan on saying something informative, please desist from answering back. It's quite rude."

Regina sniffs irritably, but she senses that the majority of her annoyance stems from the fact that this conversation is veering off into simple hostility which is not at all where she had meant for it to go.

Still, she has little clue how to steer it towards asking the younger woman about her most _peculiar_ reaction to her falling out with Ruby without mentioning her conversation with the waitress earlier today. She has little interest in whether or not this might cause a second wave of war between the two women, but she doesn't wish for Emma to feel that she has gone behind her back.

It is an odd thing for her to fear, as it is not the sort of behaviour she would ordinarily concern herself over- seeing it as a worthy tactic if it will get her what she wants- but she finds she simply doesn't want the blonde to feel that she has been betrayed.

After all, she is intuitive enough to imagine that such a thing might bring an end to the rather candid manner Emma has begun taking to their conversations thus far.

Sighing as she the blonde glares down at her remaining pasta moodily, she sits back in her chair and drums her fingers lightly on the table.

"If you don't want the rest of it, go and put it in the kitchen, Miss Swan. You can take my plate also."

The younger woman sniffs but doesn't move, and Regina watches her thoughtfully.

"... I didn't mention my paying for the meal as a form of _blackmail_, dear. If you really don't want it, then I am hardly going to sit here and_ force_ you to eat the rest of it. I am quite sure that all _hell_ isn't about to break loose due to a couple of strands of uneaten _spaghetti_. What I _will_ point out, though, is that I resent you telling me that I am on your 'case'. I am trying to do a good thing for you, Miss Swan-"

_You did a good thing._ You_ gave _me_ a present, too. But now you're taking it away... _

_Oh hush! Please! Please desist with the torment of such nightmares!_

"-And I am only mentioning the things that I do out of... Well... I_ won't_ call it concern. I am not sure that it is, and I imagine you might resent the term... But with you being here, I have taken on a responsibility... Anyone looking at you, is also looking at _me_, do you understand me? And right now, I am unhappy with what they're seeing."

She finishes with a nod towards skinny limbs, before frowning as a complex expression finds pale features in response to this statement.

The younger woman appears both hurt and confused, before fixing her face with a carefully neutral expression and simply nodding in understanding.

"I get it."

Emma assures her, though she wonders if she actually does.

She supposes she can see where Regina is coming from, but the problem is... Regina has no idea what she's fucking talking about.

None one does.

They never seem to.

They just seem to speak and speak and speak and expect that to mean that they possess a sense of intelligence on the matter.

On _any_ matter.

And she's tired.

Tired of people telling her what they _think_ when they know fuck all about the goddamn specifics.

It's all about the _specifics_.

_Yes, well how do you expect anyone to ever fulfil what you _want_ of them if you refuse to_ tell_ them anything?_

_...You told before. Told Neal. And look where _that_ got you. _

_But, maybe-_

_-No! Maybe _nothing_! To hell with_ maybe_! This is the way things work, so shut up, suck it up, and deal with it!_

_You don't need anyone!_

_Don't want anyone!_

_It'll just come crumbling down in the end!_

_Why on earth would you want to go through that again?_

_Why would you want to do that again?_

_... I don't..._

_Then what the fuck _do_ you want?!_

She doesn't know.

All she knows is that her head hurts, and she feels rotten about causing such a pointless argument.

That... And she feels a vague sense of hurt at Regina's remark that she doesn't like what she sees.

_That's not what she meant and you know it._

_Do I?_

_Okay, well, so maybe she _doesn't_ like what she sees... How would you _know_?_

_And, more importantly; why would you _care_?!_

But she does.

And she lowers her eyes swiftly as she comes to this rather disconcerting realisation.

Before, it had kind of been a flippant sense of attraction; the brunette being inarguably attractive and she'd found it amusing to comment on this in a rather salacious manner due to the flustered reaction obtained in response.

It wasn't supposed to actually _mean_ anything.

But it does...

She frowns; confused by the thoughts racing around in her mind, and struggling to grasp at the smoke of their tails as they dance maddeningly.

"Miss Swan? Are you alright?"

A low purr from her side and she glances up with a puzzled expression to find dark coals glittering back at her.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

She replies; her tone rather unsure for such an affirmative answer. Frowning, Regina studies her a moment longer before pointing to the food sat between them.

"Well... You know where the kitchen is..."

"I... Yeah. Of course."

Emma shakes her head distractedly and piles their lunch things up in her arms swiftly, blinking as if to blink away the confusing cloak of her thoughts.

Once in the kitchen, she disposes of the necessary items and stacks their cutlery in the sink, before splashing some cold water on her cheeks and running a harried hand through her hair.

"Enough of this. Whatever you're thinking, you best stop _right_ now."

Easier said than done when she has no clue what it is she's thinking in the first place.

That is... Until she pads back into the office and glances up to see Regina has moved her chair back around the table to sit next to her own.

"Miss Swan, do you know how to write short-hand?"

"Not really... I've seen it before, but it's all just symbols to me..."

"Well, it's not so hard once you get the hang of it. I want you to come with me to the next meeting in the Town Hall and I will be looking to you to take the minutes. As we have time on our hands now, I will use it to teach you. Come and take a seat, dear."

She points dismissively to the chair beside her own, before pulling a small compact mirror from her drawer and reapplying her lipstick carefully.

The blonde watches, thinning her own lips.

The brunette's dark locks glow warmly in the summer sun streaming in through the large windows, and she has unbuttoned the top two pearl snaps of her shirt to ward off the heat.

_"As it's just the two of us."_

... Swallowing with slow, sure realisation, Emma stalks over to take a seat with a light blush colouring her cheeks, which only darkens when soft silk brushes against her arm as the Mayor leans in to begin her teaching on the sheet of paper between them.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **_Oh, I wish this fic would behave itself and fall into place! Please enjoy my confused ramblings until this happens :) Reviews would be lovelyyy :)_

* * *

"No, no, _no_! What are you _doing_?! You're just making things up now!"

Regina cries irritably as Emma creates a series of messy lines on the page before them.

Tossing her pen down with a sigh, the blonde scowls down at the implement accusingly.

As if the reason behind her rather shocking lack of concentration is down to anything other that the brunette herself.

Her teacher.

"It's hard!"

"It's not_ hard_. You're just not _trying_."

The Mayor snaps, and she purses her lips when Emma leans back in her chair with a theatrical groan.

"Don't be childish."

"Well I_ feel_ like a child! This is worse than _school_! And you're not even pulling my hair or pushing me into a locker!"

"Don't give me ideas!"

The brunette purrs warningly, and the younger woman closes her eyes in her rocked back position as this small remark elicits several mental images she could do without.

"I just can't do it."

She sighs; shrugging in acceptance of defeat.

"So that's it? You made a mistake and now you're giving up?"

"_I'm_ not the one that started yelling!"

"I didn't yell. You're just incredibly frustrating!"

"... I've been told."

Dark eyes roll, and the older woman picks up the blonde's pen and scratches out the marks lining the top of the page, before holding it out expectantly.

"Try again."

"Regina, _no_..."

"Come on, I'm waiting."

"But-"

"-Emma!... What if this really _was_ school? You wouldn't speak in such a way to one of your teachers, so-"

"-Oh yes I would."

The younger woman growls irritably as she accepts the pen held out to her with a sigh.

"_Really?_"

"Sure."

"But... Why?"

"Shit,_ I_ don't know! Because I'm a fuck up? What do you _want_ me to say?!"

"Enough with that language!... Why must you continue to be so disobedient!"

"Proving my point."

"Miss Swan!"

Green eyes flicker back at her moodily, and the brunette sighs as she crosses her arms with a sense of finality.

"I'm not going to dignify this childish back and forth with another response... You can behave perfectly_ nicely_ when you wish to, and I fail to see what I have done to deserve this sudden deterioration into teenage moodiness."

_Well, Madame Mayor, I can't really answer you on that one... Can't exactly share with you what's going on in my mind, because I don't really understand it myself, and it _definitely_ isn't anything you'd want to hear._

_I'm not getting this because you're distracting me._

_Being sat here next to you is distracting me._

_I don't_ want_ to be difficult, I really _don't!_  
_

_...I don't think I _ever_ do, but it's just something I'm very talented at._

_You're right though. I know how to behave. If I really try, I can be good, at least for a little while... It's just..._

_I especially don't want to be difficult for _you_._

_Because you've done everything for me._

_And this fact, coupled with the way you speak, the way you look, hell, the way you fucking_ smell,_ is just... I don't know!_

_I don't have a goddamn clue!_

_I like you..._

_And I-_

"The silent treatment? Really, dear?"

"Huh?... Oh, no... I was just... No, come on, give me _some_ credit."

She growls as she itches her nose and forces herself to look back down at the paper between them.

"Are you going to try again?"

Regina sighs, and Emma nods with her jaw clenched, before muttering quietly beneath her breath.

"...Sorry, dear?"

"Never mind."

"No, go on, it's rude to whisper to oneself... A sign of madness, also, I might add."

"... I said I don't like being crap at stuff."

"... Well, that's why we're practicing. If you were to give up whenever you were unable to grasp something right away, where on earth would that leave you?"

"... I dunno..."

"I think you do."

The brunette muses as she studies the younger woman pensively as the latter goes about writing out the short transcript devised by the Mayor in a curious series of dashes and symbols as she has been shown.

"...Have you_ ever_ tried, Emma?"

"Tried?"

"Yes. _Tried_. Have you ever tried at anything, or do you simply give up after the first hurdle?"

"... I'm trying right now-"

"-Well, yes, I-"

"-Trying super hard not to answer that question with a bunch of words you might not wish to soil your ears with..."

She grumbles warningly, and the Mayor smirks, but is undeterred.

"But we both know that you are going to _refrain_ from doing so, _don't_ we, dear..."

"Well, _you_ seem pretty sure..."

"Go on. Humor me... It's a genuine question, and it's just the two of us."

_Yeah, that's what you said when you undid your damn blouse, too, and now look where we are._

"I... don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"Sure it is."

"Well, it's not an answer that I will _accept_. You owe me enough to at _least_ satisfy my curiosity."

The darker woman purrs, and the blonde frowns uncomfortably.

"I... I told you. I hate being crap at things... If I can't do something, then I accept that it's not for me and move on. I have enough things that make me shit without adding to that list by not being able to play the damn harp or juggle or whatever."

"... What makes you 'shit'?..."

The brunette enquires with a curious furrowing of her brow, and the blonde sighs as she gives her companion a pointed look that suggests she is growing weary of the conversation.

"You saw how it was. How _I_ was. You don't need me to answer that."

"... I saw a _lot_ of things, Miss Swan, but not _one_ of those things had me sitting down and musing to myself as to your excrementory way of living life."

Emma snorts at this appreciatively and shakes her head as she continues on with lightened flippancy

"There's just not a whole lot of things I've done well... I just tend to screw things up... I mean, come on. I was in jail, I drink too much, I've never had a proper job, I gave up... On things. My own damn parents didn't even want me, so-"

"-That had nothing to do with _you_... _None_ of those things do. From what I understand of the matter, _you_ shouldn't have been the one taking the fall in the first place. Your parents were idiots... They never made that decision based off what they might have made of you... They... Well, I suppose I wouldn't really know... I am _slightly_ concerned that you think you might drink too much given your age... It is not an admission people tend to make at eighteen, but-"

"-Well... I dunno... I was just going off the fact it's winded me up in hospital or whatever, but, I mean, it's not a big _deal_. I was just giving you a list."

"Hmm... I would have to disagree... I see that as a rather_ big_ deal, indeed..."

"Whatever..."

The blonde shrugs awkwardly; not having meant for an actual conversation to come out of what little she has shared.

"... No. _Not_ whatever. That concerns me! And, should the necessity arise, you can count yourself certain that we will be having a rather blunt discussion about such things...

... As for what you have given up... I'm sure there were reasons."

She finishes; surprising herself.

"Well, I-"

"-But come. Enough of talking about such things._ I_ believe you secretly possess quite an admirable amount of talent. True, some of it is tied up in being _profoundly_ irritating, but you're intelligent alongside such annoyances... I told you you could do this, and you just wrote out the transcript _perfectly_ while_ growling_ away at me... Perhaps we should find ourselves at odds more often; it seems to bring out a rather interesting side of you."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll happen often enough... Though those are some pretty big words for a woman that warned me I would do well not to cross her!"

"... I _did_ say that, didn't I?... Yes, well, that was good advice, my dear... A little heated debate I can abide... But if you _were_ to cross me... Well... I wouldn't like to say..."

Regina warns with a small smirk, before her face drops numbly as she is accosted with the image of the younger woman lying on her back with her throat cut open in a series of ragged, scarlet ribbons.

Emma misses this curious change in emotion, however, as she looks away swiftly when met with the salacious smirk that had previously touched full lips; blushing delicately.

Sniffing in a suddenly business-like manner, Regina gathers herself and turns to the blonde dismissively.

"Well, I think that might do for one day..."

"Thank _god_..."

The younger woman sighs, and the brunette chuckles lightly as she tosses the paper littered with the blonde's scribbles in the trash.

"I guess you want to spend some time with Henry, anyway."

Emma muses with a smile as she pulls her chair back to the other side of the table, and Regina glances up sharply before offering a stiff nod.

"I usually go up around now, yes."

"Is it like after nap time, or-"

"-it is how I like to do things. I don't see why it should be of any interest to_ you_."

The darker woman snaps- suddenly ice cold- and Emma blinks as though she has been slapped.

"Oh... I... "

Understanding she has reacted in a rather peculiar manner as far as the blonde is concerned, Regina reigns in her aggression with a deep breath and an uncomfortable study of startled features and skinny limbs.

"... Sorry... That was rude of me. I didn't mean to speak to you like that... I think I'm getting a headache..."

"It's fine..."

Emma offers uncertainly, before returning Regina's pretty smile with a relieved grin of her own.

The brunette sighs, fussing her hair back behind her ear.

"...Perhaps you're rubbing off on me."

"I... Uh..."

Arched brows shoot up in flustered surprise before the Mayor elaborates

"Your rather gruff manner must be catching... I can only hope it might work both ways and that you might have learnt a little grace."

"Oh... I doubt it."

The younger woman smirks, and Regina nods as she follows the blonde out into the hallway.

"As do I, sadly. Well, dear, have a good evening. Stay out of trouble."

"Thanks. You too, Madame Mayor... Be good."

She grins, and dark eyes roll in return as the brunette lets her out.

* * *

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her slacks, Emma walks down the path towards town with her lip held between her teeth as she ponders restlessly on the peculiar way things seem to be going with the Mayor and herself.

She is disconcerted to find that she is unable to merely shake off any obscure notions of attraction now left to her own thoughts, but, rather, is hounded by them.

"Oh, but you _do_ enjoy fucking yourself over..."

She mutters with a sigh, which is accompanied by with a small smirk as her mind crassly chimes in

_Why yes, I do enjoy fucking myself! Over and over and over._

"Behave."

She whispers, as she takes in the passing scenery appreciatively.

Turning onto the main street, she stops as a car cruises in her direction; taking a step back onto the pavement to let them pass.

Raising her hand in return to the Sheriff's small wave, she continues on with a frown; shooting a glance over her shoulder at the receding tail lights.

"Must be paying the Mayor a visit again..."

She muses aloud, and she supposes she might need to work at breaking this particular habit as she now finds so little time to herself.

_Yes... Paying the Mayor a visit._

Glancing up at the clock tower, she sighs as the hands appear to have become stuck at some point over the last couple of days and remain uselessly pointed to quarter past eight.

Still, she can hazard a guess as to the hour, and, while her shift at the Diner tends to start at whatever time she is able to make it in, she would imagine Ruby might already be setting out the tables.

The early part of a long night at the Diner, but after hours for anybody working nine till five.

A rather strange time for the Sheriff to be calling on the Mayor, in other words.

_Well, not if it's not a business call._

... No...

Recalling the irritable venom shot her way when she had agreed to a lift from the young man in question, her mouth falls open with sudden understanding, and she raises a brow.

"Oh..."

A small smile finds her lips as she slips in through the back door of the Diner at this new titbit of information, while her stomach flutters in a curious manner.

Letting herself in to her bedroom and casting a glance over at Caskett who lies splayed out on the windowsill, she shucks her shirt swiftly with a low hiss of

"Oh please. _Tell_ me you're not fucking_ jealous_..."

Yellow eyes regard her lazily in response to her mumbled musing, and she sighs as she slips out of navy cotton and approaches the tabby in her underwear.

"So... I'm gonna tell you something... And you're probably gonna think it's pretty damn nuts, but hear me out... "


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **_Enjoy :) Please review. _

* * *

_"So... I'm gonna tell you something... And you're probably gonna think it's pretty damn nuts, but hear me out... "_

Cass blinks lethargically and the blonde takes this as her cue to continue.

"You know I've been working for Regina; doing all her Mayory crap with her and everything? Well... I think I'm beginning to realise something... Like... I dunno... Okay, look, here's the thing; you remember I told you about Neal? The car guy?"

Pin-needle teeth flash in a yawn, and Emma nods as she pulls her work shirt down from the wardrobe.

"Yeah, I know. Well, like... I kind of think the stuff I felt for Neal... Well, the stuff my_ body_ felt for him anyway, if that makes sense, is a bit like what I'm feeling now. But about Regina. I thought for a while that maybe it was just that I wasn't really sure what to do with what she's done for us, and I guess I_ still_ don't, but... She's nice, you know?

_More_ than nice.

_Actually._.. Sometimes she's not very nice at _all_... But you know what I mean."

Caskett flicks her tail in a way that suggests she really doesn't, but the blonde muses that the good thing about talking to a cat is that they can't sigh at her in-eloquence the way a person might.

_A person like the Mayor, you mean?_

_No! Just anybody! So shut up!_

"No... Sometimes she's a bit mean... But, like, in a _weird_ way. In a... I dunno... It's kind of... It's kind of fun when she's like that. I guess I quite like it- Oh, shut up!"

She grumbles as the tabby purrs her disdain.

"...You eat out of the _trash_."

She points out, as though this puts them on even ground, and Cass rolls over onto her back to expose her belly in reply. Taking up the invitation, Emma perches on the bed with her shirt hanging open and her panties trailing a loose thread on one side.

"I'm not really sure what to do, Cassie... I'm kind of... I dunno. I want to _give_ her something, you know? To say thanks and stuff... But I don't really have anything like that... And I don't think she'd want_ you_, you dumb flea-bag, so _that's_ out. I just... Want to make her happy I think..."

And, that's really where she supposes her confusion stems from.

It is a curious thing for her to want, not so much due to being particularly uncaring, but more because she has tried her hardest for the majority of her life to refrain from landing herself in such a position.

In a position of having more than a casual affiliation with anybody for fear that it might all end in tears.

The way it had with Neal in the end.

Still, when she _had_ been with him, she had wanted to make him happy. Had wanted to show her affection for him so that he might know the things she could never find a way of putting across into words.

And, of course, there had been one very simple way of doing that.

A very simple way she had discovered a couple of years before that almost_ always_ worked to make other people happy.

Sure, with Neal it had been different. He hadn't asked her to do it- to do _anything_- and she had liked him a lot. She hadn't wanted to please him in order to_ get_ anything, which had usually been the case, but more... He'd made her happy and she had wanted to return the favor in the only way she knew how.

And he_ had_ appreciated it greatly.

She smirks a little sadly and sighs.

"...Regina's kind of like that."

She murmurs to Cass, negating to explain her inner monologue, but that's just fine. Caskett gets it. She always does.

"I want to make what she's done worth her while... But in a... I kind of really _want_ to do it, too... She makes me feel funny... Kind of like that girl I told you about that worked at the Chinese place down the block, or the dude that handed out parking tickets sometimes... Except I don't also want to punch her in the face..."

"Don't want to punch_ who_ now?"

Comes a chuckle from the other side of the door, and she jumps in surprise, garnering herself an irritable glower from Cass.

"Well, I'm clearly not talking about _you_!"

She calls back with a grin, and Ruby giggles.

"Unless you have someone in there with you, I'm kind of concerned you're talking at _all_! Can I come in? Or do you_ actually_ have some hot playmate in there?"

"Two. At _least_."

"I am _so_ sure!"

"Okay I lied. But I am half naked, so- Oh, well_ that's_ cool, just barge in."

She sighs irritably as the brunette pokes her head around the door and returns Cass's low hiss with one of her own.

"Thanks. Anyway, much as I _hate_ to break up this little... Whatever it is you're doing with your pussy while half naked, could you maybe come down and get to work?"

"You ruin all my fun."

Emma grumbles with a wink, and the young waitress leaves in a flash of chocolate tresses and the melodic response of

"_So_ don't wanna know!"

Chuckling as she takes her skirt from the chair, the blonde pushes her hair away from her face before frowning as she catches herself in the mirror.

_...Right now, I am unhappy with what they're seeing..._

Scowling back at herself, she pulls aside the open wings of her shirt and assesses herself critically; running her finger over a sharply peaked hipbone, before digging her nails in as they skim over the faint groove of one of the new, hateful stretch marks a little higher up.

Turning sideways, she runs her palm down the flat of her stomach with a frown, before sighing and swiftly buttoning up her shirt.

Pulling on her skirt and grabbing her sneakers from under the bed, she ties her hair back distractedly and hurries down the stairs two at a time; dodging smartly out of the way as Granny comes bustling through with a stack of plates.

"Go see what Whale wants, girl, and under no circumstances do you let that man fool you by brushing his napkin 'accidentally' to the floor. He's yet to try that one, and I'm sure it's only a matter of time."

"Do I just leave it if he does?"

"No, do your job, just don't bend over."

The old woman growls, and the blonde chuckles and offers her a small salute before entering the Diner and plucking up her order pad.

* * *

"Could you stare any _more?_"

Ruby whispers with a grin as she comes up behind the blonde and nudges her in the side.

"Huh?"

"Stop mooning over the Sheriff!"

The brunette scolds with a giggle; looking from the man in question as he sits sipping at a beer, and back to the younger woman who stands with her elbows resting on the counter and her attention rapt in his direction.

"I'm not."

"Oh, _please_! You've been stood there with your little ass out, biting the end of a pencil for the best part of five minutes! You've decided he's nice enough to bed, then?"

The waitress smirks, and Emma rolls her eyes as she turns to face her with a long-suffering sigh.

"_So_ not."

"Then why are you standing there mentally undressing him?"

"I was looking out the _window_!"

The blonde argues lamely, lowering her voice as Leroy walks past from the restroom and takes up a seat at the bar. With the hour getting on for ten, the Diner is almost empty, and with last orders made, the girls simply wait to close up and wipe down the tables ready for tomorrow morning.

"Uhuh, uhuh... Then why are you all red now?"

"People seeing us together? Questioning my sanity?"

"Oh, bite me."

Ruby grumbles, before giggling softly as she watches Emma's attention flash back to the Sheriff as he gets up to take his leave. Leaning forward, she whispers hotly into the blonde's ear

"Oh, Graham, fuck me, bend me over your- _Ow!_"

The brunette hisses as the younger woman elbows her sharply in the chest.

"You deserved it... And why the hell am I fucking_ Irish_ all of a sudden?"

"That wasn't _Irish_! That was... I dunno... I can do you, hang on-"

"-I'd rather you_ not_ do me, actually."

"...That's not what you'd say to Gra-h_amOW_!"

"Girls..."

A warning bark from behind them, and Emma swiftly lets go of the waitress's wrist; the latter massaging the crescent moon nail-marks littering her flesh.

"You little _bitch_."

Ruby murmurs, but not without a good helping of amusement, and the blonde casts a quick glance backwards before flipping her the bird behind the counter.

Smirking in response, the brunette raises her hand as Leroy gets up and stalks out, before hurrying over to lock up the door and take off her apron.

"Look, his glass is still there. You can keep it if you-"

"-I will murder you."

"No you won't."

"Try me. I will sneak into your room when you're asleep, and hold you down, and-"

"-Wait, are you _murdering_ me or _raping_ me-"

"-Ruby Lucas!"

Granny shouts as she walks back into the Diner with a mop; wagging her finger at the young brunette and telling her to go and wash her mouth and mind out.

"_Now_ you've done it..."

Ruby grumbles as she accepts the mop and bucket moodily, and Emma flashes her an angelic smile as she collects up the last glasses and plates from the tables.

Finishing off cleaning the floor, the brunette sidles over the the blonde who stands lent against the counter with a dishrag in her hands and grins.

"So, come on. Don't be so stuck up... You like him."

"I _don't_."

"Oh, bull. You're blushing, and you've gone all awkward. You _definitely_ have a crush..."

Sighing, Emma tosses the rag at Ruby who ducks it easily, and plays with a strand of her hair wearily.

"I don't like the Sheriff, not like that."

"... But you like_ someone_?"

The brunette asks with a raised brow.

"... Maybe."

Comes the eventual growled response, and bright eyes widen in surprise as a large grin finds painted lips.

"Ooooh..."

"Shut up."

"Nope."

Ruby, I _mean_ it."

Emma huffs as she picks up the dishrag and chucks it in the sink, before walking moodily towards the door.

Watching her go, the waitress gives a small shake of her head as she smiles affectionately.

Grabbing down two mugs from the large crockery cabinet in the back, she pours a healthy slosh of milk into a saucepan and puts it on the stove while she hunts in the fridge for some cream.

* * *

"Hey, open up."

"No. Go away."

"Aw, come on, dude, I have my hands full!"

"... Of what?"

Emma asks curiously as she climbs out of bed and opens the door.

"Hot chocolate."

Ruby smiles; handing the younger woman a cream-topped mug and letting herself in.

"Um... Thanks? But why?"

"You didn't _honestly_ think you could just leave me hanging like that, did you?"

"... I was_ really_ hoping so."

The blonde sighs, but she struggles to hide a small grin as she follows Ruby back to her bed.

"So go on. Spill."

"I... I dunno what to say."

"That's easy. Who is it, and what do you wanna do to them?"

White teeth flash in a wolfish grin, before Ruby adopts a kinder smile and regards the younger woman amiably over the top of her mug; Emma sitting cross-legged opposite her in a pair of cotton shorts and a flimsy tank top.

"... I'm not really sure."

The blonde answers truthfully, and the waitress licks a smear of cream from her fingers as she shakes her head and pulls the covers over herself without invitation.

"Start from the beginning. That's the best way."

"Well..."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** _Sorry the last part is a little short. Tonight has been monumentally shit so I didnt get as much done as I'd have liked, but I figured it was an okay place to cut it. I'll try and get another chapter up soon :) Reviews would be very much appreciated :)_

* * *

_"Well..."_

Emma offers hesitantly, sticking out her tongue and dragging the sharp point through the cream of her hot chocolate.

"...It's someone in town, anyway..."

Ruby prompts as she manoeuvres herself- careful not to spill her drink- to sit against the headboard beside the blonde.

"Yeah..."

"... And you haven't really spoken to many people... If it's not Graham, then I can't even think of anyone _worth_ bothering with... Unless... Hey, you don't like Billy do you? I mean, I wouldn't mind, but-"

"-No... I mean, he's nice and all, but not really my type."

"Really? Why?"

"I dunno... He's too... I guess he's just a _really_ nice guy."

Emma finishes, and the brunette chuckles darkly.

"Yes, that's such a terrible quality in a guy; being nice and all."

The younger woman shrugs, and the waitress cocks her head as she continues.

"So... Hmm... Well, I dunno... Are we_ really_ gonna do this as a guessing game, or..."

Sighing, the blonde shakes her head. She feels a little overwhelmed at having Ruby sat cuddled up in bed with her and asking her to spill her secrets, but she is fond of the young waitress, and... Well, there simply comes a limit as to how much advice one can get from a cat.

"Look... I'll tell you... But here's the thing. I'm not... I don't like... _this_. I don't _do_ this... If I tell you... You have to swear not to tell anyone... And you can't make fun of me, either."

"... I agree to all but the last one..."

Ruby grins, before smiling and tipping back the warm remains of her hot chocolate.

"Relax, babe. I'm not going to be mean or anything... And I'd kind of picked up on your whole devilishly awkward deal without you needing to _warn_ me about it..."

"It's all part of my charm."

Emma nods as she finishes her own drink and places the empty cup carefully on the nightstand. Leaning back against the headboard, she raises a brow as the brunette wriggles down beneath the sheets to lie beside her.

"Hey, I dunno, some guys_ like_ that in a girl."

Ruby grins, and the younger woman sighs as she runs her finger over a crease in the covers.

"... Right... See... About that..."

The waitress waits as the blonde trails off uncertainly.

"... Generally, when people say that, they then continue speaking, doll..."

"Yeah, okay... Hang on..."

Emma grumbles as she climbs out from under the sheets and pads over to the light-switch; promptly plunging them into dusky darkness and the hazy glow of the moon.

"...Uh... Are you in love with a ghost or something? Is this supposed to be setting the mood-"

"-Shut up. I just don't want... I don't want you_ looking_ at me while we have this stupid conversation!"

The blonde mutters irritably as she slips back beneath the covers, and Ruby giggles amiably.

"Okay, _wow_... You really _are_ bad at this..."

"I already told you that!"

"I know... Hmm... Wait, is it _me_, because this now definitely feels a little rapey, once again, and-"

"-It's not_ you_, dipshit."

"No? Are you _sure_?"

"Positive. And_ you're_ the one that crawled into bed with _me_, so..."

"Hey, I never said it was rapey in a_ bad_ way!"

"... Nice. Ruby."

"Oh, hush,"

The brunette scolds, but she lets the subject drop as she catches the dangerous note to the younger woman's tone that she has come to recognise and understand a need to avoid.

"Well, if it's _not_ me- and, I'm a little offended, I'm not gonna lie- then...?"

"... You know, we don't actually _have_ to talk about this, we could-"

"-you turned the lights off and _everything_, we so do!"

"But, I-"

"-Okay, I'll give you a choice. You tell me what you were gonna tell me, _or,_ you explain your reason for your lack of insatiable lust and attraction to me."

Ruby smirks in the darkness, and Emma rolls her eyes as she shuffles down beneath the covers and lies on her back with a small smile.

"Reason? I can only give you _one_?"

"Oh, come on!"

"Fine... I just... So... You know how you were kind of making fun of me..."

"You'll have to be more specific."

"About... Well, about me and Regina, and how I'm-"

"-Totally in love with her, yes."

"... Uh, well maybe not _quite_ that, but..."

"Wait..._ Seriously_?... You're not just messing with me right now?"

"Would I feel the simultaneous urge to vomit and smother you with a pillow if I was?"

"Probably not... But, I mean... Woah."

Ruby offers with a small touch of awe; turning over onto her back to study the ceiling alongside the blonde. Opening her mouth to continue, she frowns; starting and stopping uncertainly

"Okay, I... Well... I... Um... How's that?"

"She's just... She's nice... And don't you fucking say anything back to that-"

"-No, no, it's cool... It's just... Ummm... Not _quite_ what I was expecting."

"... If you knew her like I do..._ How_ I do..."

"Oh, I'm sure you have your reasons for thinking she's nice, and it seems to be a mutual tolerance, so-"

"-Really? What makes you say that?"

"Oh... I just... I dunno, I'm just guessing... I meant more though, like... Well, Regina's a woman. You know?"

Toying between irritation and amusement, Emma opts for the latter and chuckles in the darkness

"Well, I mean, we don't have conclusive _proof_ of that fact, but..."

"Well, not _yet_, anyway..."

"Ruby!"

"Hey! I'm being supportive!"

"Well, I... Okay..."

The younger woman frowns, and the brunette rolls over onto her side to assess the blonde through the shadows.

"... You like girls?"

"... Some of them."

"Huh... I've never really met a girl who likes other girls..."

"You probably have. They don't tend to wear t-shirts promoting this fact..."

"Well,_ that's_ a shame. And no... You're new here. I just don't think... I just don't think it's something that happens here... I'm not judging you, okay? I'm just... Storybrooke is pretty traditional. Kind of _annoyingly_ so."

"...Then you _definitely_ have..."

Emma grins, and the brunette raises a brow as she muses on this suggestion curiously. Licking her lips as a blanket of silence falls between them, she pushes herself up to rest on her elbows and looks down at the younger woman inquisitively; sensing that Emma is ready to drop the subject, but not quite willing to let her do so without at least asking a few more questions.

After all, she suddenly has about a_ million_ of them.

"So... Umm... I mean... Have you like... Have you had a girlfriend before?"

"No... But I've not really had a boyfriend, either... I don't really... I don't do that."

"_That_."

Ruby repeats with a smirk at the tangible disgust in the blonde's voice.

"No."

Emma agrees, shuddering theatrically to earn herself a low giggle.

"Right, so no dating. But have you... Well... You know?"

Sighing as she looks up at Ruby- the waitress's face illuminated by the moon and looming over her, glowing with childlike curiosity- the younger woman wrinkles her nose as she decides she may as well go along with this disturbingly overly-friendly conversation, as it might hopefully be her last.

"...Twice."

"Yeah?"

"Well... _Kind_ of. I'm not so sure they really... Maybe they count as _once_ if you added them _together._"

"Second base?"

"Well, no... Just... I mean you're asking me if I've... You know... And I haven't... You know... But..."

"Wait, I'm confused. Do I know what 'you know' is, or are we talking about different 'you knows'?"

"...What?"

"What happened!? Go on, you_ have_ to share _now_!"

"Alright, shit, keep your panties on and untwisted! It's just _sex_... But not _really_ sex in this case... But-"

"-Which is why I want to know!"

"Fine... Shit... _Whatever_... The first time, it was this girl I met out west, and it was... I dunno... I don't think we ever even really spoke before, she just used to hang out with some of the people I knew, and she had cool hair. Lots of colours. All I did was kiss her... I'm not sure she expected it, but I don't_ think_ she really minded, either. It wasn't anything, like,_ life_-defining. Just... Too many beers and_ literally_ walking into her when coming out the alley-"

"-Wait,_ why_ were you in an alley?"

"Peeing."

"Gross!"

"Better than _not_ doing it in the alley."

"... Fair point."

"And... Yeah... I dunno... It just... I was curious. And she was there."

"... I will give the restrooms downstairs a wide berth... No more going together."

"Yeah... That's _kind_ of what I said I _wished_ you'd adhere to in the first place..."

"We're girls! It's natural!"

"There's nothing_ natural_ about attempting to block out a story about lasagne while trying to go!"

"It was a pasta bake... And duly noted."

Ruby growls with a low giggle, before biting her lip and going back to their original subject.

"Okay, so... That was the first time... And no, it doesn't really count... What did you do the second time?"

"_I_ didn't do anything... Just... I dunno, I was out by the basketball courts round the back of the gym-"

"-Ugh, how predictable, this is how_ all_ romantic stories start-"

"-Oh, I never promised you _romance_! No... I just... I dunno. One minute this girl's coming up to talk to me- it was dark and late, so we were the only ones there- I figured she wanted the time or something... She had a bottle of whisky... Might have been rum... Don't really remember, and it's not important-"

"-Wait, how_ old_ were you? Aren't you too young to be standing around in vacant basketball courts accepting liquor from strangers..."

"... Do you want me to tell you this story or not? Because we can_ totally_ talk about something else."

"No, no, go on. Sorry, I was just trying to visualise it-"

"-Oh _good_, well now I'm_ definitely_ glad we're having this conversation!"

"I _know,_ right! So, you guys got drinking and got to talking... And?"

"Nah, not really. _I_ got to drinking, _she_ got to talking... And, I don't know... There wasn't much left of whatever it was in that bottle, and it was pretty obvious where the rest of it had gone... I just... She was telling me something about my hair or whatever, and I was pretending to pay attention, but her English wasn't great so I was more just blocking her out and thinking about Oscar-"

"-Oscar?"

"Oh, this dog that used to come and sit with me back there- this was in Washington- and give me sad eyes till I tossed him some of my food, and I figured he might be wondering where I'd got to. I mean, he might not have even been called Oscar at _all_, but-"

"-_So_ not interested in the dog... Well, apart from what you were doing that he would come sit and eat with you, but that's not what I care about right now. What happened with the _girl?_"

"Uh... To this day, I'm still not totally sure myself. I know I was getting a little tipsy, and she was well on her way to being flat out horizontal, and suddenly the fence mesh is pushing into my back and she's got her face kind of up against my neck. I was sort of trying to come to terms with this strange new progression in our rather fleeting relationship, when she shoved her hand, you know... Down there."

"Holy _hell!_... What did you _do_?"

"...Parted my legs a little more... I mean, I was pretty shocked, but then I figured it was already_ happening_, and...I dunno... I was cold, and a little drunk, and it felt kind of nice, and... It was pretty, well, I guess I just went with it... And, by 'went with it', I mean I kind of stood there awkwardly, wondering what in the hell to do... In the end I just tried to save what was left in the bottle from ending up on the tarmac."

Emma shrugs with a hot blush colouring her cheeks; thankful for her self-inflicted darkness.

"That's _crazy!_"

Ruby informs her, sounding thoroughly impressed.

"I guess a little... So, yeah... That's that..."

"... Did you... I mean, did you like it, though?"

"Well... As much as I think I was _gonna_ like being roughly fucked in the dark by a complete stranger in a public place..."

The blonde laughs quietly, and the waitress's eyes widen in the dark.

"Emma!"

"Oh, come on! Like you've never done anything like that!"

"Well..."

The brunette offers with a suddenly shy expression, and Emma rolls onto her stomach and studies her intently in the dark; her nose an inch from Ruby's.

"What?"

"I mean... It's not that I haven't... Done anything... But... I... Uh, not anything really like_ that_. At all."

"... Well, great. Now I feel like a _wonderful_ person."

The blonde grumbles, and the waitress giggles gleefully beside her.

"You_ are_! And so sinfully depraved at that!"

"... Shut up."

Emma growls as she pulls the covers up over her head.

"Aw, come on, I'm just_ teasing_."

Ruby smiles, before clearing her throat and addressing the younger woman lightly

"I'm honestly more intrigued than anything else... I think people think I'm this kind of... I dunno... That I get up to all sorts... I really don't... It's just, this town is so _boring_, you know? Sometimes it's just fun to play pretend... But to hear proper stories, and about something like_ that_... It's, uh... Interesting."

"...Yeah? You're not gonna go all small-town on me and shudder with disgust."

"Oh, maybe at some point, but not about this. I mean... I_ do_ question your taste, but that's more because Regina's... Well... She's difficult. Let's leave it at that... But not because she's a woman."

Sighing, the younger woman lowers the covers from her face and offers the brunette a small smile.

"No?"

"Nah... T-to be honest... This conversation, uh... Kind of... Your story was pretty crazy, but... Also kind of... Um..."

"Yes?"

Emma prompts with a cocked brow and a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I guess I kind of dug it..."

Ruby finishes, clearing her throat pointedly and shrieking at the younger woman to shut up when the latter laughs wickedly.

"Oh yeah? Are you a little_ flustered_, Ruby?"

"... Well, I don't know about flustered, but _something's_ happening down there, anyway!"

The brunette giggles sheepishly; taking her own turn in pulling the covers up over her head as the bed shakes with their laughter.

"Ruby Lucas!"

Emma hisses; doing her best to mimic Granny's tone and keep her voice down to a whisper as the hallway lights are switched off.

Kicking out at the younger woman with her own small chuckle- feeling a little giddy, but taking it easily in her stride- the brunette finally calms down and rests her cheek on the crook of her elbow as she regards the blonde amiably.

Okay, okay, I think I'm over it."

"You better be, or you can go sleep in your own bed."

"Oh, relax, I know your heart belongs to another..."

"I will full on kill you if you don't shut up with that."

"Aw, no you won't... So... What are you gonna do?"

"With your body? Or?"

"No, with Regina."

"I don't... I don't really know..."

"... Do you think she likes you, too?"

"... I not so sure she's really_ thought_ about it, I guess."

_...I'm not happy with what they're seeing..._

Frowning, the younger woman sighs.

"And, anyway, I don't think I'm her type."

She shrugs; telling herself to let go of the vague feeling of ill-will she silently wishes upon the Sheriff.

"Hmm... Maybe not."

Ruby agrees, before raising her brow when Emma responds matter-of-factly

"I guess I'll just have to_ make_ her think about it."

"... Yeah?"

"I think so."

"... Well... Then best of luck to you with_ that_!"

"I just want to make her happy..."

The blonde confides, and, later- much later- the two of them will look back and wonder if things might have turned out a little differently if, rather than shrieking with laughter at this obscure little statement, the waitress had asked her what she might mean by that.

Had asked her if she really thought it to be how things worked. How they were supposed to work.

What was expected.

But, she doesn't ask. She simply giggles giddily while relishing the younger woman's glower.

"Oh, Emma Swan, you might just be the craziest person I think I've ever met..."

She grins with a shake of her head.

"Shut up."

"No, no, seriously, you're planning to seduce the Mayor- Regina goddamn Mills- and I-"

"-I'm not planning to_ seduce_ her, you fucktard, I'm... Maybe just gonna give her a nudge in that direction... What _harm_ can it do?"

"_Well_..."

"Yeah, okay, don't answer that."

"I mean... I dunno... In all honesty, I really _don't_. Regina likes being the centre of attention, and pretty much_ lives_ for compliments, so... I'm actually not sure how you could go _wrong_ telling her everything she wants to hear. I mean, she might not realise you want to _bed_ her, but you'll _definitely_ be high up on her Christmas card list... I would maybe not take it down the screwing her up against a basketball post road, but-"

"-Aw, damn it!-"

"-I think... Well, _shit_... I think _go_ for it if it's what you want to do!"

"... Yeah?"

Emma asks, and suddenly all the laughter is gone from her voice; her expression childlike as she regards the brunette earnestly.

"Sure! If it makes you happy... Not to mention the fact I will demand a daily update for my _own_ amusement, but... Yeah. I mean... I think you're nuts, but I also don't see any_ harm_ in it. You're not doing anything mean or wrong or anything... If she gives you a funny feeling down in your panties, then I say go for it. She gives _me_ a funny feeling down in _my_ panties, too, but that's more a nervous thing, I think..."

"... You're an idiot..."

The blonde muses quietly; a little surprised by the way she feels now that she's opened up.

She had been expecting to feel regret. Annoyance. Anger at herself.

But she feels none of those things.

Instead... She just feels a peculiar sense of warmth for the woman grinning beside her.

Noting Emma's more serious tone, Ruby sits up and looks down at the younger woman cooly.

"You actually do like her though, don't you? Not just to look at."

"... Yeah."

"Well... I don't see any reason why she shouldn't like you back. I mean... Apart from, you know, some of the _obvious_ ones... Your general ass-ishness, the way you smell, your having boobs, I could go on... But... Nah. In all seriousness, I don't see any reason why not."

"... I guess that remains to be seen."

"I guess so..."

"...And I don't much care that you think I'm crazy."

"Nah, I didn't think you would be all that broken up about it. Not even when I can happily conclude I think you're totally beyond saving and should maybe be locked up!-"

A small thinning of the blonde's lips which Ruby doesn't see as she thins her own, before leaning down and pressing her mouth firmly against Emma's with a tight-lipped smile.

"-And for that, I think I love you, Emma Swan!"

"What the _hell_!"

The younger woman gasps, brushing at her mouth with the back of her hand.

But she grins, despite herself, watching as the brunette jumps down from her bed and pushes back her hair.

"... I'm glad you came to town, Emma. You're weird."

"Charming!... But... I'm glad, too... And thanks for... You know... This was actually... It was actually _alright_."

"Such flattery and_ emotion_, I'm not sure I can stand it!"

"Bite me."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Noted. Now, are you gonna fuck off to your own damn bed?"

"Well, as you've asked so _nicely_..."

Emma grins and raises her hand in farewell, before offering up a deft flick of her wrist and lowering all but her middle finger.

"Sleep well!"

The waitress smiles back impishly and flutters her own fingers.

"You too, pumpkin... Wet dreams."

"... _Please_ leave!"

* * *

Smiling serenely as she looks up at the moon, the Mayor cradles Henry close to her chest as he murmurs quietly up at her.

The night is balmy, but she has a feeling that the first frost isn't all that far off, and, after the long summer they've had, she's ready for the change.

Still, it would be a shame to wish away the beauty of a summer's eve, and so she remains sat in the old rocker by the nursery window and takes it all in.

The way the stars shimmer and the air is filled with the low buzz of insects.

The way the moon plays light off of the leaves; flickering and evolving with steady chaos.

The way-

Her train of thought disintegrates as her brow furrows; watching silently as a visitor approaches.

"... And, what might_ you_ be doing here?"


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** _I have a few nights on my own this week, so hopefully this is the first of several chapters :) Let me know what you think and if you want to see anything specific etc :) Enjoy!_

* * *

_"... And what might _you_ be doing here?"_

Curling her finger as Henry clenches it tightly in his small fist, she watches curiously as mottled fur shimmers in the moonlight; big, yellow eyes flickering up to spy her from her vantage point.

Keeping her gaze turned up towards the high window streaming light out into the darkness, Caskett settles herself rigidly in the soft, freshly-mown grass; nostrils twitching as she takes in the chaos of aromas that surround her, and recognising the light spice of The Dark Woman that had come to find The Girl in The Concrete Place.

The Dark Woman doesn't appear to be alone, and, while the accompanying soft scent that taints the air seems almost indistinguishable from that subtle blend of cinnamon and opulence, there is_ another_ smell that underlies The Dark Woman's.

The Girl's.

The Dark Woman's hairless kitten carries The Girl's scent.

Fire, salt and iron.

Tail twitching thoughtfully through the shadowed blades of bluegrass, the tabby lets out a low purr as she feels the Dark Woman's eyes upon her.

The Dark Woman that came and took them away.

That brought them to this strange place where the other women that she lives with smell-_ BAD(!)_-strange, but the forest smells good, and The Girl no longer carries the ominous stench of sickness, but rather only a faint memory of the fact.

For this, she is in favour of The Dark Woman, as it had been distressing coming to the slow speculation that The Girl might decide to die on her as her Master had before.

She likes The Girl.

The Girl is kind, and doesn't hit or kick.

The Girl also has food, and not once- not even when that other, hungry, smell had made her sharp nose flair- had she refused to share.

Yellow eyes glitter with exasperation as Caskett muses that such stress could have been _avoided_ had The Girl possessed the wit to fuel herself with her own offerings of vermin and fowl, but, alas, it is there that their tastes had seemed to differ.

She-

But any further thoughts are replaced by bright lightening, as fear courses through her old limbs like fire.

_ENEMY! ENEMY! ENEM-_

Up above the garden in the warmth of the nursery, Regina frowns, pushing herself from the chair as she watches the cat's fur bristle alarmingly.

"What's got into_ you_...?"

She muses; following the direction of the tabby's gaze and spying a flicker of movement ripple through her petunias.

Pursing her lips as she catches a red flash of fur, she looks down at her son pensively and speaks to him quietly.

"Oh dear..."

Looking back out at the garden, she watches as a large fox slinks menacingly across the lawn; edging ever closer to the battle-ready feline.

Jumping- startled- at the unearthly yowl the tabby unleashes as the fox leaps forth, she shakes her head and hurries for the door with Henry held protectively to her chest.

Making her way quickly down the stone steps and out onto the lawn, she brandishes her finger at the troublesome vermin with an irritable bark

"Go on, shoo! Away with you!"

The fox doesn't need telling twice- not quite so daring in the presence of a human- and darts abruptly for the hedges. Sniffing with distaste, Regina turns back to the scene of the commotion and scans the shadows for a sign of the blonde's cat.

"Where are you, you waste of space?"

She hisses vexedly; not at all impressed by this small disturbance to her evening.

Still, she knows that beneath her sharp tongue and irritable behaviour, she feels a pang of anxiety as she searches for signs of Cass; not wishing for anything to have happened to the troublesome tabby, nor for the younger woman to find herself missing her companion.

"Come on, cat, I don't have all- ah, _there_ you are."

She raises a well-scultped brow with a small smirk as she makes her way curiously towards her apple tree; catching the reflection of the moon bouncing back at her from twin, yellow orbs.

"You know, I'm rather _protective_ of this tree, and will be rather perturbed if you've scratched up the bark on your way up there."

She warns lightly as Henry moves sleepily in her arms.

Cass lets out a low mewl in response, and the brunette sighs as she extends her hand to allow the tabby to sniff her fingertips tentatively.

"You're a long way from your human, Caskett."

She muses; pondering- not for the first time- as to the feline's rather unusual name.

_Well, her mistress is a rather _unusual_ girl..._

She smiles, and scratches Cass behind the ear.

_Yes... A rather unusual girl indeed..._

She reflects thoughtfully as she spies the fallen globes of the last of the summer apples dotting the lawn around them. She is reminded of Emma's curious tale of the old woman who had owned a similar tree back in Boston, and she runs a finger over her full lips thoughtfully as she returns her attention to the cat.

The old, battle-scarred, dirty-furred cat.

"...I have yet to make up my mind as to whether it was _sympathy_ or _empathy_ that led to Miss Swan taking you in... Nor am I sure I wish to really _know_ the answer..."

Cass purrs quietly; letting The Dark Woman's soothing voice wash over her and obeying Regina's command to come down from the boughs of the tree with a swiftness that catches the Mayor by surprise.

"So, you've taken a_ liking_ to me, now?"

She smirks as she stalks back towards the mansion with Henry in her arms and Caskett at her feet.

_Rather like your mistress, indeed..._

Placing her hand on the ornate knocker that embellishes the door, she casts a glance down at the tabby, before letting her through with a sigh.

"Come on, then... But keep off the furniture!"

Cass offers up a swish of her tail that suggests she will see as to whether she feels like obeying this command in her own time, and Regina rolls her eyes as she locks the door and takes Henry back up to his room; the young boy having fallen asleep in her arms.

Exiting the nursery in order to get herself ready for bed, the brunette frowns as she almost trips over the tabby that sits outside her son's room as though on sentry duty.

"Go on, get away from there..."

She snaps quietly; scooting Cass along gently with her foot and pursing her lips when the cat darts out of the way with an angry hiss, only to position herself at the end of the hallway and reaffix her gaze upon Henry's door.

Turning back to the Nursery with the fabric 'H' hung on painted wood, Regina pulls the door abruptly shut, despite her preference for keeping it slightly ajar when retiring to bed.

"Go on, cat..."

She repeats, but Caskett pays her no notice; simply sitting at the top of the stairs and keeping watch with her tail moving lazily to-and-fro.

* * *

"Madame Mayor..."

The waitress offers with start; looking up from the napkins she folds expertly as she stands lent against the counter to spy the brunette making her way over.

"Miss Lucas. I believe I will take my breakfast inside this morning; it looks as though it may rain."

"I guess it's about time."

Ruby sighs, as she follows Regina over towards one of the tables with a clean set of cutlery.

"Indeed. Where's Miss Swan?"

"In the back I think."

"I would like a word."

"Oh. Sure."

"And a cappuccino. No cho-"

"-chocolate, got it."

"... It's rude it interrupt."

"... _Sorry._.."

Ruby offers with a sigh as she turns back towards the counter with a subtle roll of her eyes.

Checking that all patrons appear happy, she slips into the back with a grin as she spies Emma sat perched up on a small step ladder and checking the expiry dates on several tins that are busy gathering dust atop one of the fridges.

"You're wanted."

"I'm wanted?"

"Deeply desired. Craved... _Yearned_ for..."

"Uh... No offence, but I think we should see other people."

"Not by _me_, you loser! And anyway,_ I_ got _mine_ last night!"

"Uhuh, yeah, a dry, grandmother peck in the dark; my panties are _still_ soaked."

"Yeah, well, a sordid love affair like the one we have will do that to you... And you weren't wearing a bra, so there's that-"

"-How kind of you to notice-"

"-Hard to ignore-"

"-Oh god-"

"-And those really are some rather_ flimsy_ shorties, _Miss_ Swan-"

"-They're yours,_ Miss_ Lucas-"

"-I know... _Enjoy_ that."

Ruby winks, and Emma sighs as she wipes at her cheek with dusty fingers.

"... Anything else? Or did you just have the overwhelming urge to come and hit on me?"

"Hardly. Regina wants to see you."

"Oh?"

The blonde frowns with curiosity; jumping down from the ladder in a pale flash of thigh.

"Did she say why?"

"Uhuh, yup, she said that she's totally into you, and can't quit thinking about what you might look like under your little waitress uniform. I tried to explain the boob shadows through the shirt situation from last night, but-"

"-Ruby-"

"-No, she didn't say."

The brunette giggles as the younger woman punches her lightly in the arm before hurrying out into the Diner in search of the Mayor.

"...Regina."

Emma smiles as she approaches the darker woman's table, and the latter reciprocates momentarily, before sniffing as though bored.

"Miss Swan. I had hoped you might at_ least_ come bearing my order."

"Oh, well, that's... I mean, Ruby was-"

Emma mumbles as she glances up at the waitress, before adopting a murderous expression when the latter raises her brows salaciously with a shit-eating grin, and trying to convey Ruby's imminent demise with the angle of her jaw.

"-Miss Swan?... Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, sorry... I... I think Ruby's just getting your... Umm..."

"Coffee. Cappuccino. No-"

"-Chocolate. Right. Yeah. That. She's getting that."

Emma nods; speaking up so as to spurn the young brunette into action while Regina rolls her eyes dramatically.

"Honestly, is waitressing _really_ so hard...?"

She growls quietly, and the blonde glares at her momentarily before remembering she has been summoned to the table for some unknown reason.

"Ruby said you wanted me- uh- wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

"Oh... Umm... Why?"

"I was paid a visit last night."

"... Okay?"

The younger woman frowns; her mind flashing her the image of the Sheriff's beer glass, before she swiftly tells herself that Regina is unlikely to be beginning her morning with bedroom gossip.

"Any ideas?"

"Uh... No?"

"You need to keep a closer eye on your cat, Miss Swan."

"Cass came to you?... I figured she'd just gone off to mooch in the woods... Sorry, I didn't mean for her to be any bother or anything."

"Bother? She was almost made into a midnight _snack_!"

"Huh?"

"You're lucky I was awake and looking out over the yard, Miss Swan. Else that fox might well have gotten her."

"A fox? Nah, Cass could take a _fox_, no problem... I-I mean... Thanks, though."

She grins sheepishly as Regina purses her lips with an irritation she doesn't truly feel.

"... Next time I won't bother."

"I didn't mean... I mean... I'm_ glad_ you went and saw to it... Just... Cass has gotten into it with worse than some country fox, is all."

"Yes, I should have known; she's a_ Boston_ cat after all. Who _knows_ what she might have seen while living there. What, with strange men being allowed into the apartment and-"

"_Okay_, okay..."

Emma snaps angrily, before rolling her eyes and pointing out

"And it wasn't_ just_ men. I let a strange _woman_ in too, and look how _that_ worked out."

"Indeed. Just_ look_ how that worked out."

Regina sighs, staring pointedly at the empty space where her coffee should be.

Smiling apologetically, the younger woman hurries over to collect the steaming mug Ruby places on the counter and brings it back to the table swiftly.

"Better late than never, right?"

"... I'd rather it was just delivered to me on time."

"Yeah... Well... That's obviously _best_ case scenario."

The blonde nods, and the Mayor shakes her head with an ill-concealed smirk.

"Yes, well, whether she's still there when I return home or not is another thing, but I would appreciate it if you would come and collect your cat."

"Of course. I'll take her home with me after I finish at yours."

"After you 'finish' _what_ at mine?"

"Uh... Working?"

"It's a Saturday... Rather eager?"

Regina smirks over the top of her coffee as Emma frowns.

"Oh... Do I not work for you on the weekend?"

"No... You sound almost upset!"

"Oh... No, I'm not, just... Lost track of the days I guess."

"Yes, well, today is Saturday. Tomorrow is Sunday-"

"-I said I lost _track_, not that I've suffered a head injury-"

"-And then the_ next_ day would be Monday, on which I would like you to show up on_ time_ for a change."

"I come straight after my shift!"

"Well... Run."

The brunette purrs with a smile, and she chuckles lightly at the heavy sigh the younger woman offers her, before leaning over the table and brushing her finger gently against the blonde's cheek. She frowns when this action is met by a sharp intake of breath, before dismissing Emma's reaction as one of someone uncomfortable with physical contact and holding up her hand to show the blonde the dust that clings to the whorls of her fingertips.

"I _also_ expect you to show up having washed."

"Oh, shut u- stop it. I was in the back."

"I see. Well... Don't let me keep you. Get back to work."

"I..."

"And don't forget Caskett."

"I won't."

Emma huffs, turning for the back room with a low grumble at Regina's quiet laughter.

Trotting after the younger woman as she disappears behind canned goods and sauce, Ruby smirks, following her out of sight of any diners.

"Well, it sure was _nice_ of Regina to see to your pussy-_AOUW!_ Don't _throw_ things!"

She grumbles as she massages her knee.

"Then quit bugging me!"

The younger woman growls, and the brunette sticks out her tongue before leaning against the wall and addressing Emma thoughtfully

"Okay... Sorry... Gotta say though... _Didn't_ really see much 'nudging' going on there..."

"Yeah, well, maybe I just haven't started yet. I didn't know she was gonna _be_ here... I was unprepared."

By now she has adopted a small grin, and Ruby giggles appreciatively.

"Oh yeah? What, and now you're gonna come up with some grand scheme to pull out the big guns?"

"I have to go get my cat back, don't I?"

"...I hear wedding bells."

"Keep talking and you'll see stars, too."

"Oh, you charmer, you-"

"Don't make me do it!"

"Okay, okay, go on, go get changed, I'll finish up."

"... Yeah?"

"Yeah... Go get that pussy-"

The waitress quips, before yelping in surprise as she's pushed unceremoniously into several large sacks of flour.

"I will."


End file.
